Harry Potter and the Congregation of the Asp
by Zaxarus
Summary: Sequel to "Second Chances"; follow the adventures of Harry Potter and his friends/family in his fifth year (AU to OotP), pairings HP/DG, HG/NL, adopted Harry (Greengrass), a free Sirius, slightly maniac Ron, meddling Molly, scheming Dumbledore and Filius Flitwick as the new Headmaster.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_

_This story is the sequel to „Second Chances". I'll write about the events of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. In "Second Chances" I wrote about his fourth year and mostly followed the canon events. The most important differences were:_

_- Harry has been adopted into the Greengrass family at the age of fourteen_

_- Harry was able to catch Peter Pettigrew alive and Sirius now gets his trial at last (Cedric lives)_

_- Dumbledore has been sacked (Filius Flitwick is the new Headmaster at Hogwarts)_

_The stories are slightly AU with a manipulative Molly Weasley, an extremely jealous/angry Ron and a Dumbledore who is willing to use Charms and every other tool to further his plans._

_._

_To avoid confusion for new readers: _

_The maiden name of Roxanne Greengrass (the Mother of Daphne and Astoria) was Pinegrew. It's the name her mother, Agatha Pinegrew, still wears and sometimes she gets addressed as Roxanne Pinegrew. She lives at Pinegrew Manor with her husband Cyrus, her daughters and Harry. _

_._

_Pairings: Harry/Daphne, Hermione/Neville (lesser: Draco/Astoria and Blaise/Tracey)_

.

.

.

**Harry Potter and the Congregation of the Asp**

.

_**Pinegrew Manor – Harry's room – 11**__**th**__** of June 1995**_

.

"He's a wonderful boy, Lily."

It was a gorgeous summer day, comfortably warm with a light breeze and only a few clouds dotting the iron blue sky. Harry and Daphne had left an hour ago to use the time until tea for a bit of flying – and kissing as Roxanne assumed. She was happy to watch her daughter and godson together, much more confident in their relationship now after months of having to endure the meddling of Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore. But that was a part of the past and now they could enjoy each other's company without any fear about love potions or mind altering charms. She already had 'the talk' with both of them – not that she really thought it would be necessary already. But a mother had to be careful.

She would be there for them next year. While she had only been an 'interims professor' last year, only meant to help out because Filius Flitwick became the new Headmaster after the sacking of Albus Dumbledore, the board of governors had accepted her appointment as the regular Charms Professor at Hogwarts. For a few years she would only teach the classes up to fifth, while Filius would work with the NEWT students and help her finish her education as a Charms Mistress. Until last summer she had always expected to continue her healer education someday, something she started before Daphne was born. But now she really liked to teach, especially with a caring Headmaster like Filius to help her along.

For a moment Roxanne was fuming as she remembered the days five months ago. Dumbledore had tried to separate Daphne and Harry, dreamed about getting Harry together with Ginny Weasley, sharing this dream with his partner-in-crime Molly Weasley. He even dared to use potions and charms in his attempt to manipulate them and in the end it had been so oppressing to the poor Weasley-girl that she tried to escape the manipulations of her Headmaster and her mother through suicide. Only the timely use of a rare healing spell – cast by Daphne with the help of the twins and done with a great risk to all three – had brought her back to life. Since then, as far as Roxanne knew, Molly Weasley hadn't been allowed back into the Weasley home. And Albus Dumbledore had been sacked after a grandiose trial in the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

It had been the third time Daphne had used her special healing powers since she started to follow this part of her destiny. And while Roxanne was happy to know about this side of her daughter, she was afraid too. Especially her spirit healing powers were dangerous to her if not used properly and Daphne had already shown that the welfare of her friends was more important to her than her own. A trait she certainly shared with her boyfriend.

"He seems to be happy," Lily answered.

The woman with the fiery-red hair and the emerald eyes smiled down from the picture. It was a marvel of magic, created not even a year ago. Unlike the Headmaster pictures at Hogwarts this one hadn't been created at the life-time of the painted person – or persons, as it showed both parents of Harry – but only many years after their deaths. Not the participation of Lily and James Potter but the memories of friends and foes had been the reason to make it possible to interact with it. They were still gathering new memories from old friends, colleagues and Order members to add to the picture – its mental 'performance' depended of the amount and diversity of memory input – but a week ago it already had been enough to awaken the painting. Since then Harry spent every morning and most evenings with his parents. And sometimes they got a visit from Roxanne, too.

"Yes," Roxanne responded with a soft and content smile. "Since Sirius has been acquitted, he's grinning all day."

It had only been two days ago that Sirius Black had been cleared of all charges. With Peter Pettigrew's testimony even the most doubting critic had to admit, that a great injustice had been committed thirteen years ago. He was free now, free to live and free to spend time with his godson. Sirius was happy enough about this to forget – at least for now – about Dumbledore's part in his detention to Azkaban – or better his lack of activity, as he neither tried to stop Crouch senior thirteen years ago or was willing to help Sirius to clear his name one year ago.

"Sirius wants to live at Potter Manor for now. Remus is still working there at his library project and Sirius apparently likes your old summer house."

Lily nodded: "I wasn't surprised to hear from him that he had no intention to go back to Black Manor. He never liked it, hated the memories clinging to the dark house. He was thinking about offering the house to Narcissa after her summer vacation with Draco. I think she would match far better with such a location. And Kreacher always adored her."

"I still can't really believe it that she wants to be a Black again." Roxanne hesitated for a moment and shook her head. "No, I can believe it, but I never expected her to do it even now. Perhaps after Draco finished Hogwarts but now?" She grinned evilly. "I would love to be a fly at the wall when she tells precious Lucius that she leaves him." At the beginning she had been surprised to watch the new Narcissa. She had been flabbergasted that morning in Hogsmeade when Narcissa had addressed Nymphadora Tonks for the first time, begged her to present her compliments to her mother Andromeda – Narcissa's sister. It had been the first contact between both women in twenty years. Since then both sisters had been seeing each other – without the knowledge of Lucius so far. And then – a few months ago – she had started to speak with Sirius in his capacity as Lord Black.

Lily sighed. "I never especially liked her in my youth, was never her friend as you have been. But she didn't deserve a husband like Lucy. Nobody deserves a husband like him."

"She changed, Lily. She really changed. I don't know what happened and when but since last summer she had been thinking about leaving her husband. I assume a big point is her son. And with 'his' return it is only more urgent to get Draco away from his father. He'll be a sour point in all of this. Lucius will try in every possible way to get a hold on Draco. And I fear he'll succeed with Draco being the sole heir to the Malfoy bloodline."

"The same accounts for you, Roxanne. You know Cyrus; you know how he has been the last time Voldemort was around. You have to protect your daughters from his influence."

"I know," Roxanne answered sourly. "Since I saw him at the cemetery, I wasn't able to think about anything else."

For a while she stayed silent, pondered about that day. With the false Moody revealed, they had hoped that the third task would be less dangerous for Harry. But they had been wrong. Crouch junior had still been able to abduct Harry. He brought him to the cemetery of Little Hangleton and – together with Pettigrew – brought Voldemort back to life. Only the rescue party – Agatha, Daphne, Roxanne and her cousin Ana Hernandez – had been the reason that Harry was free and still alive. Voldemort had been able to flee, but they had caught Peter Pettigrew. And Crouch was dead, killed by his own spell, reflected from a shield cast by Harry to protect his godmother.

He had been shocked. It had been the first human he had killed. Roxanne grimaced as she remembered Dumbledore. It had been one of the few good deeds of the former Headmaster, even if unintentionally. Hearing about the fight and Crouch junior's death he had been scolding Harry, mumbling something about the danger of turning dark, rambling about the use of stunning spells. The whole nonsense had been stupid enough to make Harry so angry that he had been able to overcome his grief.

"Don't be so crestfallen. Harry will help you to protect them."

"I know," Roxanne showed a weak smile. "They're extremely protective of each other – Harry and Daphne. And I'm happy that Astoria is closer to them now than last Christmas. But … I only wished there wouldn't be a reason to be this protective."

"They have you and your family. Remus and Sirius will do their best – and Remus little girlfriend too." Lily had been happy to learn about the blossoming relation between her friend Remus and the clumsy Auror Tonks. "Do they have other close friends – Harry and Daphne, I mean."

"Yes," Roxanne nodded. "Daphne is very close with Tracey Davis and Blaise Zabini. You'll meet them in a few weeks. And naturally there are Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger. They'll spend the second half of the summer break at Pinegrew Manor."

"Neville, I remember him as a little toddler. I was close to his parents, you know? I'm very sad about their condition. And who is this Hermione Granger?"

"His very best friend. You'll love her. She is very much like you: Muggleborn, strong-headed, a bit stubborn and fiery sometimes. Extremely loyal and she loves Harry. She's an only child and like Harry she always wanted a sibling. Harry and Hermione more or less adopted each other as brother and sister. Luckily she is very close to Daphne too. All four are really close, much like the Marauders back then – without the traitor naturally," her face darkened. She hated Peter Pettigrew nearly as much as Sirius and Remus did, and had been a bit disappointed that he had been sentenced to Azkaban and not to the veil. At least he was wearing a bracelet that denied him the possibility to escape in his Animagus form like Sirius did. "There are some others too. They have friends in all houses, Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood and Padma Patil being the closest, I suppose. But our 'four riders of trouble' are a category in itself."

"I'm happy that he found a family here," Lily sighed.

Suddenly a knock interrupted them and a second later Cyrus Greengrass entered the room. His face still showed how angry he was. He had been furious to hear about Harry's donation of the money from the Basilisk selling. Cyrus had hoped to get a hold on the money himself. He needed it and certainly he believed that he deserved it far more than some students, most of them Mudbloods in fact. It was bad enough that they had survived the Basilisk attack two years ago. Certainly it wasn't appropriate to throw this amount of money at them. Nearly 100,000 Galleons the Goblins had offered for the cadaver of the Basilisk from the Chamber of Secrets – he nearly fainted every time he thought about the sum.

With much effort he showed a polite smile. "Your guests arrived, Roxanne. I'll leave in an hour. Lucius is expecting me. I'll stay there for a while."

Roxanne nodded slightly, partially to hide her frown. How could he live in the same house not only with Lucius but Voldemort too? As far as she knew from Severus, he had chosen Malfoy Manor as his new Headquarter. She had to be really careful around her husband in the future. "I send my greeting to him. Enjoy your evening." She hated Lucius with a passion, despised the man and his world view. But he had been her political ally in the 'Dumbledore case' and until she knew more about the repercussions of Voldemort's return, she wasn't willing to cut all ties.

"I have to go, Lily."

.

_**Hogwarts – Greenhouses – same time**_

.

Neville whistled away to himself, with much enthusiasm and not too bad. It was one of the traits Hermione didn't like too much about him. It too often disturbed her reading. But at least he had been able to soothe her with a shy smile or a kiss every time until now.

He was working at one of the greenhouses that belonged to Hogwarts. Not even a handful of students were at the school these days, only those that had to repeat some exam or – like him – were working on a special project. Because of his intended education Madam Sprout had allowed him to use this greenhouse all for himself. She had helped him to repair it and now he was working on some flower beds. Hermione and Luna had promised him to return from their vacations with some flower seeds and he wished to be ready in advance. Neville looked around and sighed. He was nearly finished with his work. The simple work was helping to sooth his mind and allowed him to rethink what he had read the last days.

In consultation with Madam Sprout he would approach his OWL in Herbology in six weeks already, nine months before the others. It was the first step towards his intended position as the new Junior Teacher. It had been one of the many changes at Hogwarts to introduce this position. Every teacher was allowed to take a Junior Teacher at his side, which was meant to mostly teach the classes one to five. The main teacher would help, especially with the OWL, would train with the NEWT students and offer special lessons for gifted students. Some of them like Professor Snape would use a part of their new spare time to produce Potions and items, meant to be sold, the earnings going towards the school purse.

And Professor Snape had been the first teacher to hire someone: Penelope Clearwater. She was very young – she only finished Hogwarts a year ago – but she was well-liked by the younger students and even Snape seemed to be content: If only because he hadn't to spend any more time with the dunderheads. To Neville's regret Snape would be teaching his OWL class next year, because Miss Clearwater wasn't ready for that assignment yet.

Sometimes Neville felt afraid of the future. In two months he would be in the classroom again, but not only as a student. While he continued most of his classes with the others, he would get his Herbology NEWT class in private coaching and help Madam Sprout to teach the first and second years. _She believes in me, I can do this_.

Another look around: _Finished_. It was nearly time to depart. Today he wouldn't have time to go on with his Animagus training. In preparation of the lessons in August Agatha Pinegrew had given him some books and instructed him which exercises he had to do. Two hours Animagus training, at least six hours Herbology, two of them with Madam Sprout – that had been his schedule for the last two weeks and would be for the rest of the month. His grandma had been a bit disappointed about the lack of time together, but she agreed with the need to use his time in the best possible way. And she was so proud of him now.

Neville's sigh was a happy one. Since Ana Hernandez had noticed that his lack of magical strength was a result of a misalignment spell, since the Pinegrews had been able to lift the spell, he had made much progress. He still wasn't on par with Harry, Hermione or Daphne, but he was certainly closing the gap. And it helped his self-confidence. Neville grinned. He had even improved in Potions and now Snape didn't hate him as much as before. _Less melted cauldrons do this to a Potions Master_.

As he walked towards the castle to wash his hands and change into clean clothes, he thought about the afternoon. They expected him at Pinegrew Manor. He would see them again, not only Harry and Daphne but Hermione too. _Hermione_ – he paled slightly. Neville was still insecure about his plans regarding her. Hermione – being one of the oldest students of their year – was already fifteen. He would be too in three weeks. Augusta – being not only his grandma but the Longbottom matriarch and Hermione's magical guardian since last winter – already had assented with his intention to offer Hermione his ring at his birthday.

_Would she say yes?_ Would she understand? While it was not unusual to engage at the age of fifteen among pureblood families, Neville knew that Muggle families – and wizard families with strong Muggle ties – normally waited longer with this step. He had only been her boyfriend for less than a year, but he knew her since they were eleven and for him there was no doubt that she would be the one. _Would she say yes?_

.

_**House Granger – same time**_

.

_Only twelve books_, Hermione sighed. Her mother had been adamant about it: _You're only allowed to take twelve books with you_. Two of them would be books about the Animagus spell. While she wouldn't be able to cast the spell, she was more than determined to help Neville as good as possible. In the beginning – eight months ago right after the testing – she had been more than a bit disappointed to hear that she lacked the talent or at least the mindset to be an Animagus. But since then she had been able to get over that point. Neville and Harry would learn to change their form and their girlfriends would stay firm at their sides.

Daphne – for her it had been even more complicated. Able to use the spell – not really surprising with the Transfiguration talent running high in the Pinegrew family – but denied the possibility nonetheless: Her aunt had explained that the mindset of an Animagus was au contraire to the one she had to develop to be a Spirit Healer. She had to decide: Animagus or Spirit Healer, family tradition or development of an extremely rare skill, something useful and 'cool' or the ability to help people like not many others.

The decision hadn't been easy to her but still clear at the end. And this was even before she learned about the chance to heal Neville's parents. Harry had told Hermione about their visit to Neville's parents three months ago. He had been terrified to 'watch' Daphne in the mind of Alice Longbottom, terrified to lose her to the unconscious fears of the witch. But he was determined to help her. Harry had made Hermione promise not to speak with Neville about it, but they hoped to be ready for a second try to heal Alice before the end of the summer.

_Neville – I hope so that you'll see your mother again_.

She would see her boyfriend this afternoon again. She would take a little break of her summer vacation preparations to make this visit. Hermione smiled softly. Six months ago it had been a ruse to speak with Claire Roussevalle, one of the Beauxbatons students, about her home city Orleans. She wanted to distract the girl from some spells Daphne wanted to cast on her, and so she had asked her about the places of interest of Orleans.

But she had really liked their conversations and so the idea formed in her mind to actually visit the city. It hadn't been difficult to convince her parents. In contrary they had been enjoyed to spend some time with their daughter. And so they would depart in three days only to return the day before Neville's birthday. She still needed a present for him, but hoped to find something in France – apart from the promised flower seeds. Perhaps she would even visit Claire. She had already written her twice since the end of the school year and the departure of the Beauxbatons delegation.

Hermione blushed as she thought about another book she wanted to take with her. It had been given to her from Augusta: 'Customs of the Wizarding – Engagement and Marriage'. It had been part of Augusta's purpose to teach Hermione about the customs of this magical world that was still so foreign to her in many ways. But this exact title still troubled her a bit. Was she ready to deal with this?

Without answering the question to herself she addressed the last stack of books: Muggle sciences. She had promised to reread her old books and prepare some mindlink lessons with her friends. Most of the topics she knew well enough, but naturally she loved to be prepared as good as possible. Astoria would be part of the lessons too. She knew about the mindlink and was even more interested in the topic than her older sister.

Hopefully 'his' return won't influence her, Hermione pondered. She had loved to watch how Astoria had changed from a cold bastard into a caring sister to Daphne and Harry. But with Lucius Malfoy following you-know-who and Draco Malfoy being engaged to Astoria, this closeness could well change for the worse.

_I'll hope for the best, Daphne._

.

_**House Lovegood – same time**_

.

Luna felt giddy with happiness. Tomorrow she would leave for New Zealand together with her father. They would visit the Ruapehu and hopefully she would be able to watch the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks at last. So long she had hoped to see them; so long she had hoped that her father would get his wish. They had been deeply disappointed last year after their visit to Iceland. Her father Xenophilius had been so certain that the magical creatures live on the Iceland, but there had been no sign of them. For weeks he had been depressed and for months he had been unwilling to make new travel plans.

But then the third task happened. One of the obstacles Harry had to overcome had been a Sphinx. And like her sisters this one wished to have some riddles answered. Harry had already succeeded, as she offered him a special chance.

"_Do you want to solve another riddle? If you don't solve it, you aren't allowed to pass. But if you're successful, I'll have a message for your little riddle friend. It is your decision, Harry Potter. What shall it be: Pass or riddle?"_

His little riddle friend had been her, because she had helped him to prepare for tasks like that, asking riddles while Hermione and Daphne sent curses and bludgers his way in the training lessons. Harry had accepted the chance and had solved the riddle.

_"What she searched on Iceland last summer wasn't there because they like to visit volcano eruptions. Instead they had been at Mount Etna. And this year she should think about a visit to the Ruapehu." _

And really: There had been a volcano eruption at the Ruapehu this year like there had been a year ago at the Mount Etna. Luna was still shocked that Harry had risked this to help her. But he had done exactly that. He had been her friend – a friend like Daphne, Neville and Hermione. They all had been at her side the last months, protected her from Ron's insults and the pranks of her housemates. Hermione had been able to offer her some maps about New Zealand and Daphne had searched for some spells that would help her, especially one charm that would protect her father and her from the toxic fumes around the volcano.

_Yes, the last year had been good to her._

.

_**The Burrow – same time**_

.

With a happy smile Arthur Weasley watched his children. With Charlie back for a few days – he was doing a stopover before he met with Fleur Delacour and her family – Ginny and the twins decided to use the opportunity for a little family Quidditch.

It was for the first time that he had seen his daughter this relaxed for a long time. To be exact, he didn't even know when she had been like this before – certainly not in the last three years. With the events around the Chamber of Secrets and Molly's constant harassing about 'getting closer to Harry', she had been depressed most of the time and tense around her family. Not even the twins had been able to alter this. Only Charlie sometimes got her out of her shell, but he was at Romania most of the time.

Since her suicide attempt four months ago she had stayed at home, in the beginning with the twins and since spring break with her father alone. Alright, not completely alone, because Remus Lupin had visited them three times a week to help with her studies. In six weeks, when the new school year started, she would be able to continue with her education. She still feared her return a bit, but she would have friends helping her.

Arthur sighed. He owed the Pinegrews so much. Owed to a family Albus had only been speaking badly about for months since they learned about Harry's adoption. The former Headmaster had – with the help of Molly – tried his best to separate Harry and his new family. Luckily he didn't succeed. Not only had Daphne been the one to rescue his little girl. Harry and his friends had written countless letters to her, telling her to be happy again and that they still were her friends. They had provided the help of Remus for Ginny's training. And Arthur – he had taken unpaid leave from his work for a few months, had only started to work again two weeks ago. It had been possible because Roxanne had given him some money to compensate for his missing wage. Only she knew about it, and it had been hard enough to accept.

.

"_Stop it right now, Arthur," Roxanne had fumed right there in the sitting room. "I know you don't want pity. I know you have your pride and that you want to care for your family alone. But this isn't about you or me, this is about Ginny. Your daughter needs you now like never before. She needs you every day, every hour. We'll find a way to repay this, but for now please accept this money Arthur. Nothing is more important than our children, not our wealth, not our life and certainly not our pride."_

.

She had been right and in the end he accepted.

After another glance at his children Arthur stared at the letter again he was holding in his hands. He had received it two days ago and was still unsure about it.

.

_Dear Mister Weasley,_

_At the behest of Mister Harry Potter I wish to inform you about some business transactions that concern your family. Two years ago, as you'll remember, a Basilisk had been at the school of Hogwarts. Its existence had been a danger to all students and teachers, but some of them had been more affected than others._

_One month ago the cadaver of this Basilisk has been salvaged. The greater part of the money is meant to be given to the school of Hogwarts to help pay for some sorely needed modernizations. But Mister Potter wishes to compensate the victims of the Basilisks rampage for their duress. Following this wish he decided to pay the Hogwarts school stipend for the rest of their education – among other students – for: _

_Miss Ginevra Weasley_

_Mister Ronald Weasley._

_In addition both will receive an allowance of 200 Galleons each. The Headmaster of Hogwarts is informed about this contract. _

_There is an additional clause in the contract regarding your daughter. I would like to invite you to inform you personally – you and only you, as Mister Potter declared his wish that nobody, especially not Mrs. Molly Weasley, is to be informed about this clause._

_Please send me an owl what appointed time would suite you._

_Best regards_

_Coppertooth_

_Gringotts, Account Manager_

.

This would help immensely. It had been difficult enough to pay the education for all children. More than once they had spoken about ways to solve that problem. He knew that Molly wished to take Ginny from school after her OWL, not only because of the money but because she thought it to be a waste for a future housewife. Apparently Harry – like Arthur – didn't share that opinion.

With a sigh he grabbed a piece of paper to write an answer.

.

_**House of Muriel Prewitt – same time**_

.

It was quiet in the house of Muriel Prewitt aside from the sound of a brush scrubbing the floor. Molly Weasley was mumbling to herself with an angry voice, not really impressed with her Aunt's lack of talent as a housekeeper. For a woman so eager to criticize everybody in sight, she really should invest more of her energy into the cleaning and well-keeping of her house, Molly grumbled.

Not for the first time she missed her home. How much would she love to work in her own garden now, de-gnoming it, putting new plants into the ground, enjoying watching them grow, harvest them. But it was not meant to be – at least not now. She was working on the matter, but Arthur was still adamant. _Perhaps at the end of the summer break_, he had answered last time. This meant another six weeks staying at this rotten place. Molly sighed. It had been nice from Muriel to offer her shelter, but still …

Thinking back it was incredible to imagine how all of this could ever happen. Albus sacked. Arthur siding with snakes. Evil running rampant at Hogwarts. In no time the sky would come crushing down if they were unable to stop this flood of madness. Mortified Molly remembered the moment she had shared this madness. After Ginny's suicide attempt she had been so shocked and angry, angry even towards Albus. When Arthur decided to send her away, she had no spirit left to fight this. Only after weeks of silence and thinking, she had been able to understand what happened.

Albus had helped her, good ol' Albus. Thank Merlin he hadn't a single resentful bone in his body. Despite her former angry words he had instantly been willing to accept her apology.

"_Molly, these past weeks were terrible for you. I understand this. You don't have to apologize. Your anger only proves how much you love your family. It is one of your best traits." _

After clearing the air they had spent long evenings speaking with each other, trying to understand what really happened. She simply knew that Ginny would never attempt something like this. This simply wasn't her baby girl. And the Ginny she knew would never believe these lies about Albus and her mother. Naturally they had been lies. She only had her daughter's best at her motherly heart. How could anybody assume otherwise?

But the answer to the problem was very simply: Daphne had used charms to influence Ginny. She was very good at those, Molly had to admit. And with her skill at Occlumency the snake-girl had been able to hide her plans even from Albus. What fifteen-year-old girl even needed those skills? Only those planning really evil, disgusting things, was the answer. What had been her intention? About that not even Albus was certain. Had her intent been to kill Ginny, to eliminate the only serious competition? Had she only rescued the girl because the twins had been at Ginny's side too early, the poison worked too slowly?

Or had her intended scheme been the idea to appear as the heroic rescuer? Everyone treated her now as such, especially most of the Weasley family. But Molly knew that this had only been part of her scheme. Albus had lent her a book about the spell Daphne had supposedly used, that famous, rare and dangerous spell, like all believed. But the book proved that it was unable to do what it apparently did. It was unable to pull someone back from the grave. So she had obviously confounded Madam Pomfrey – poor woman – or cast something else. Perhaps she had even given Ginny that poison, prepared something together with a purging spell. It was easily conceivable to imagine such a snake-scheme.

But nobody would believe her now, not after all this time, not even her own family. Albus had convinced her that it would be the best course of action to blend in, at least for the near future. She had exchanged letters with Arthur, even wrote an apology to Ginny, explained that she had only intended to help her daughter, and explained that she never agreed with Albus plans. That part had been the most difficult for Molly. But again Albus had convinced her, that –at least for now – they would keep their distance, at least officially. If Arthur needed a scapegoat, Albus was willing to play that role. Molly sniveled. Albus was really a great man, a great friend.

But he was right again: It was most important to get her back into the folds of her family. Only then would she be able to influence them, slowly but steadily. Oh yes, she would live with them again. She would grovel and apologize, cry and hug – but in the end they would believe her. _No snake-girl: You may have won the battle, but I'll win the war._

.

_**Grounds around House of Muriel Prewitt – same time**_

.

With no small amount of annoyance Ron Weasley was glaring onto the small pond behind his aunt's home while he sat on the wooden, incommodious bench. It was awful to be here, he really despised his aunt. It was awful that his mother had to stay here for now because of what had happened. He really wanted to have the life again as he knew it: Back at the Burrows, with her, being her favorite son and Ginny doing what he wanted her to do.

But all of this had changed in the last months.

"Good afternoon, Ron."

Surprised he turned around and stared at the intruder. He hadn't expected so see the former Headmaster at this place. Thinking about it, he hadn't seen Albus Dumbledore since he left Hogwarts and Ron had no idea where he lived now.

"And a good afternoon to you too, Professor," Ron frowned slightly, wondering why he was here, speaking with him.

Dumbledore sat down and sighed. "I'm sorry, Ron. I should have been there for you."

Ron looked up, his frown deepening. What was he speaking about?

"It shouldn't have happened like it did this year. I really wanted to make you Prefect. You deserved it after all you did for your housemates."

"I won't get a Prefect badge?" Ron hadn't really expected to become Prefect like his older brothers. But still he felt a pang of disappointment getting this confirmation.

Albus Dumbledore shook his head sadly. Slowly he fetched a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Ron. It was a letter, addressed to Professor McGonagall, written in the handwriting he knew so well from many assignments he had copied in the past: Hermione's.

"How did you … "

Albus smiled knowingly. "I still have some friends. A few of the house elves at Hogwarts are still following my orders." They wouldn't go against direct orders of Filius now, but Ron hadn't to know that piece of information.

Ron nodded and slowly began to read. Slowly his cheeks turned red and anger turned his stomach into a knot. He hissed: "They don't want to be Prefects. They suggest Parvati and … Seamus."

Albus nodded sadly. "She'll follow that suggestion, I'm certain." He hid his smile. In reality he had considered this choice to be a very clever one. In the stolen letter Hermione and Harry – anticipating Minerva's choice – begged her not to made them Prefects. They wanted to use the time for additional training, Albus was certain. Security and preparation were more important than status now. That Hermione – who certainly had dreamed for years about becoming Prefect and Head girl – was willing to step back, only showed how serious they took the threat of a returned Voldemort.

"It should have been you and Miss Brown."

Ron nodded. It had been the content of many wet dreams of him: He walking at Lavender's side through dark corridors, using the moment to get to know each other much better. Lavender had turned into a very attractive girl last year and he had intended to go after her next year. This change was a grave nick into his plans.

"But please don't hold this against Mister Finnigan. I suppose that's exactly what they want to achieve: Alienate you from your friend. I always wondered why you had been with Potter all these years. Mister Finnigan and you have much more in common."

Ron slowly nodded. In a way Dumbledore was right. Without his mother's urgings he wouldn't have tried so hard to be Potter's friend. Seamus was much more like him: Funny, loving to drink and eat, adoring Quidditch and not taking the education too serious.

"I hoped that Minerva would follow my wish about you becoming Prefect, something like a last wish from a fellow Gryffindor. But she's listening to the wrong people now." Ron nodded gravely: Snakes. They were everywhere now at Hogwarts. He glanced at Dumbledore. Sometimes he forgot that the former Headmaster had been a Gryffindor too. "I don't expect her to follow my other wish now."

"Other wish?"

Albus sighed: "I wanted to see you in the Quidditch team next year, not only as a Keeper but as the team captain."

Ron paled. Prefect and Quidditch team captain – it would have been perfect. His mother would have been so proud and his brothers: At last they would realize his worth. "But I'm not even in the team. How could I be team captain?"

"Ron, I may be old, but I'm still able to see real talent. Without the tournament you would have been keeper last year. Quidditch is a Weasley family trait. Look only at your older brothers. You would have been the same. And a captain needs knowledge and ideas. Please don't tell me someone like Potter would know anything about Quidditch you didn't explain to him? And by the way: Minerva told me that Miss Johnson will be the next captain. Between you and me: I don't know a single female captain with a real grasp of the game."

Ron hung on every single word of Albus Dumbledore. He was willing to believe. He needed to believe. He needed to prove himself and this man would have been his chance. But all was lost now. Deflated he sank back against the back rest. "But all of this won't happen now."

"You could still go to the tryouts."

Ron nodded, apparently not convinced that he would succeed. "Harry won't let me into the team, not now."

"You don't know for sure," Albus shook his head.

Albus grabbed his shoulder and pressed it firmly. "Ron, I expect you to do your best. It's your duty to look after your housemates next year. We can't allow the snakes to win. We're lions, not rabbits."

"But what can I do?"

"There is always a way." Albus smiled, his eyes twinkling. "I remember my own youth. It was a situation not unlike this one. A group of boys bullied everyone, behaved like they were the kings of the school. I don't have to tell you which house they came from?"

"Slytherin," Ron growled.

"Slytherin," Albus nodded gravely. "After a while we had enough. We built our own group: The Red Lions. We showed them what happened to bullies. As expected they were cowards at heart, only strong in numbers. Within a few weeks everybody noticed: Don't mess with the lions." The twinkle intensified: "And the evenings in our club room weren't bad either."

"You had a club room?" Ron's mind raced. His own group – with him at the center, not Harry or Hermione or … - no: He would be the one they listened to.

"Yes, it was really nice. Cozy, with music, undetectable by the other students. And one of the house-elves ensured that we always had enough to eat and drink."

Ron knew exactly what heaven was: That kind of club room, Lavender at his side and a plate with food on his knees. Perhaps she would feed him with grapes. He read about that. "This room – does it still exist?"

"Yes," Albus narrowed his eyes, pondering. "I'll tell you, but only if you promise me that this will be our little secret. You only share it with people you trust."

Ron happily nodded and so Albus told him about the room of requirements. Like an afterthought he added: "Perhaps you should write something – akin to a club rule. You know: Secrecy, no contact with snakes, and defend each other." Ron agreed eagerly. They would be his little army. "You know what? Write something and at our next meeting I'll charm it. If you let them sign the paper, it will enforce secrecy," Albus offered.

That was a splendid idea, Ron assumed.

"I have to go, Ron. But we'll meet again. Oh, and don't forget to give your group a cool name. A cool name is half the battle."

As he walked away, Albus no longer had to hide his smile. Ron Weasley was even more gullible than his mother. He was eager to prove himself and this was exactly the way he would like to follow: Power but without much work. In the beginning Albus had thought about a kind of dueling club or DADA learning group, but Ron lacked the knowledge to execute such a plan. No, it had to be something simpler. With Ron gathering the malcontent and Umbridge harassing the teachers, he would be able to play Hogwarts like a piano again.

Last year was horrible.

Next year would be better.

.

_**A/N**_

_Yes, Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore have their very own and bizarre point of view. Especially the explanations of the Weasley Matriarch have nothing much in common with reality. So please don't be confused._

_Next chapter: A deeper explanation of the nature of the Congregation. _


	2. Chapter 2 In Days of old

_**A/N**_

_Sorry for the __**delay**__. The past weeks have been extremely busy. I'll try to write a chapter a week again from now on. Btw: I'm searching for a __**Beta reader**__. So if you're interested, please message me._

_About __**Ron**__: I completely forgot in my first story to continue the Ron/Slytherin part. I used the last days to add some scenes to the chapters 45, 46 and 49. In the end I described Ron's difficulties among the Snakes and how Molly convinced Filius to send Ron back to the Lions (simply to assure his survival). So, please don't be confused that he's a lion again._

_In this chapter you'll read a bit about the __**Catholic Inquisition**__. I tried to get the names and dates correct, but please don't see this as a kind of serious History lesson. The characters and their motives are only my interpretation and not meant to be historic correct. I hope this part is not too verbose, but I wanted to show that the Congregation has a history extremely unlike to the OotP. It will stay the only "History lesson" in this story, I promise. _

_**Important:**_

_This chapter was especially difficult to write. I didn't want to sound too "Christly". But you have to remember the very important part (in good and evil) the Catholic Church played in Europe for 2,000 years. If you don't like this explanation of the Congregation's history and origin, you're welcome to ignore most of this chapter and simply continue with the story. It won't play a real part later, it's only background. _

_I thought long about writing this chapter at a later moment, but from the storyline it had to be now. The four friends have to know now what the congregation stands for, to have some weeks to think about it before they'll join the party._

**.**

**.**

**In Days of old**

.

_**Pinegrew Manor – 11th of July**_

.

Upon entering the library Roxanne found Hermione – as she had expected – sitting on the old but cozy chair at the window, reading some book she had come upon on her last visit a week ago. It was her usual place and on silent agreement everybody left that chair to her if she was present. For a moment Roxanne Greengrass née Pinegrew watched her in silence. Hermione had only been here for a few minutes, but already she was totally enthralled by the old tome.

_She feels secure and at home_, Roxanne pondered. She was happy about it, partly because it proved how wrong Albus had been. Fifteen years ago it had been Albus Dumbledore who caused the rift between Minerva McGonagall and Agatha Pinegrew. He hadn't trusted her family, expected her to turn dark only because of Roxanne's marriage to Cyrus Greengrass. _Funny how often he sees the darkness in others' souls_, Roxanne growled silently, _with him being the one to use Charms and Potions so off-handedly to bend others to his will_. Thank God that this had changed. The friendship between Minerva McGonagall, Agatha Pinegrew and Augusta Longbottom was strong and close again.

"Oh, hello Roxanne," Hermione looked up at last and smiled, her eyes telling that her mind wasn't really here yet. With a pondering look she put the book on the small table at her side. As she moved her arm, the bracelet on her wrist became visible. _Another thing Albus would certainly somehow interpret in a dark way_, Roxanne thought, her eyes narrowing. _Luckily he doesn't know about them_.

The bracelet – similar ones being in the possession of Harry, Daphne and Neville – had been a gift from her, enchanted with runes to protect against curses and charms. Originally created for Astoria, the special condition of her family never allowed her to bestow the bracelet to her younger daughter. While Cyrus had allowed her to rear Daphne more or less like she wanted, he had spent far too much time with Astoria, trying to form her to the image he had in his mind for his 'perfect little daughter', protecting her from the 'bad influence' of her mother and grandma.

He even engaged her to Draco Malfoy two years ago, months before she entered Hogwarts. Horrified Roxanne and her mother had watched Astoria slip away. She was in love with Draco and adored her father. Only over the last six months she had changed for the better again, mostly thanks to the influence of Harry and the dangers Daphne and Astoria were put through. Apparently it had reminded Astoria of how much she loved her older sister and now the siblings were inseparable again – at least when not spending time with their boyfriends. And Draco: Roxanne hoped that the soothing influence of Astoria and Narcissa would be enough to rescue him from Lucius' grasp.

"Claire Roussevalle wrote me again," Hermione smiled. "She's staying with the Delacours this summer."

Roxanne nodded. She remembered the talented girl quite well. A Beauxbatons student like Fleur Delacour, she had put her name in the Goblet of Fire too. But the Goblet had chosen Fleur, much to the chagrin of Claire's family. It had been Harry who realized that something was wrong with her when she returned from the winter break. A hidden examination by Daphne later they knew that Harry had been right: Someone was abusing Claire. Roxanne shuddered as she thought about the experiences of his childhood that gave Harry the senses to detect something like that.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked concerned. Roxanne realized that she had started to growl very unladylike. She blushed slightly: "Sorry, only thinking about Harry's childhood – and Dumbledore."

Hermione nodded. She understood. Only a few months ago she had learned details about Harry's childhood. For a long time he had been very silent and shy about it. Only then, after visiting Petunia to put her memories about Lily Potter née Evans into the magical painting, had he been willing to speak about it. Petunia and especially Vernon had been a horrible family to him. But while this was partly their fault – Vernon really hated everything magical – a far greater part had been the result of Dumbledore's messing.

They had detected a music box in the house, enchanted to enhance bad emotions: Jealousy, hatred, the urge of violence – everything they felt towards Harry was multiplied by ten. Petunia and Dudley had left Vernon three months ago and now lived in a cottage near to Pinegrew Manor. The relationship between Harry and his last blood relatives was still tense and not very cordial, but it improved slowly. _For the greater good_, only barely was Roxanne able to suppress another hiss. Albus had meant that a humble and beaten Harry would serve him better in his fight against Voldemort. Luckily the entrance of Harry and Daphne took her mind off those dark thoughts.

"Hi." Hermione hugged Daphne first. She noticed the well-snogged look of her lips and the smell of grass on her shirt. With a smirk Hermione fetched a blade of grass from Daphne's back before she turned towards a suddenly blushing Harry.

His blush only deepened and he tried to hide behind Hermione's mane of hair when Roxanne – sharing her guest's smirk – nonchalantly asked: "Had a good ride … on your brooms?"

Daphne, far better than Harry in controlling her expression and more used to her mother's innuendoes, equally laid-back answered: "Yes mother, at least until Harry took me down by the pond to have some steaming sex in the summer sun."

Harry nearly fainted. Aghast he stared at his godmother: "No, we didn't …"

Roxanne glared at him, while Daphne asked sweetly: "Harry, you don't want to claim that I'm lying?"

Like a rabbit encircled by two cobras Harry's eyes went from Roxanne to Daphne and back. Enrage his godmother or his girlfriend, both possibilities appeared equally bad. After some silent moments, Hermione started to laugh, unable to hold it back anymore. "You two are really evil, you know that?"

"Certainly," Daphne drawled in her best Draco imitation. "We're Slytherins. It's our right and nature to be evil."

Harry dared to breathe again and glared at his girlfriend: "I'll get you for that … later."

Daphne showed him her sweetest smile and mouthed: _I very much hope so_.

"Steaming sex at the pond," Roxanne suddenly sighed. "I would like that." Harry groaned in pain. "But your father … he isn't … available for such activities."

"Perhaps you should take a lover, Mum" Daphne suggested with a serious voice.

Harry put his head in his hands, trying to protect his mind from those pictures: "Too much information, too many pictures."

.

"Hello Neville," Roxanne greeted her last guest, while Daphne and Harry watched how Hermione more or less jumped her boyfriend. A few months ago none of them would have expected their beloved bookworm to show her emotions so openly, but Neville had really helped her to evolve a new side, a softer, more relaxed and far less constrained side of her personality. In the beginning Harry had been surprised to see her Patronus. An otter seemed so wrong – not serious enough by far. But now he realized that her Patronus had known better from the start.

After a passionate kiss Neville untangled himself from her hug and blushed, but allowed her furthermore to hold his hand: "Hello Roxanne."

They all took a seat and enjoyed their tea and cake for a while, until Hermione mentioned: "Please tell your grandma, that I send my thanks for the book, Neville."

"What book?" Neville had no idea what Hermione was speaking about, as his grandma hadn't wanted to startle him with that special bit of information.

"The book about marriage customs in pureblood families," Hermione answered with a slight blush, hastily looking down at her feet.

"Oh," Harry grinned: "Something to tell, Neville?"

Hermione's head jerked up, her eyes blazing at Harry, who continued to grin.

"N … no," Neville struggled to answer. Did he see a sliver of disappointment in Hermione's eyes? Daphne frowned slightly, her eyes going back and forth between her friends. "Not yet," Neville added after moment, a hint of Gryffindor bravery urged him to explain: "Perhaps soon." His heart roared with joy as he noticed a happy glimmer in Hermione's eyes. _He would ask her, ask her soon_.

.

"While I always like to have you as my guests," Roxanne interrupted the happy chatter about vacation and books some minutes later "there is a special reason I wanted to see you today."

All went silent and paid her attention. They had expected a more serious reason for this little tea party, but only Daphne knew the motive.

"Hermione will leave the country for two weeks and Neville will be much occupied with his OWL preparation." Both teenagers agreed to this. "But all of you will be here from Harry's birthday until the start of the school year. Agatha and I want to use those four weeks to train you. But before we do this, you have to decide something." With an unusual grave expression she looked around. "Hermione turned fifteen last fall. Neville and Harry will follow in three weeks and Daphne will be the last one in five weeks. Fifteen is a very special age, you have to know, nearly as important as seventeen.

"With fifteen you are allowed to make a number of very important decisions. Many teenagers are allowed to handle business matters on their own responsibility – like Lily decided with Harry and her trust fund. Many engagements start at the age of fifteen." Both Neville and Hermione avoided looking at each other. "And it is the age the Congregation allows someone to join."

Harry inhaled deeply. So this was about the Congregation. He glanced at Daphne, but his girlfriend stoically stared at her mother.

"Daphne will join the Congregation on the day after her birthday. We offer you the same. I wanted to make this offer today, so that you have some weeks to think about it. It is a serious decision and it certainly will influence how much we are allowed to train you. To be honest: We really hope that all of you will agree. It would make the training much easier and more … efficient. Much of what we want to teach you are secrets of the Congregation and despite the trust we put into all of you, we aren't allowed to share them without the joining. Ana already ignored this once and the others weren't happy about it."

Daphne knew exactly what her mother was speaking about. Right before the third task she had been terrified. She had feared to lose Harry and had begged Ana for help. And her aunt had agreed. She had cast a very special ritual that had strengthened her link to Harry, allowing her to sense him on a far greater level than before. It only lasted for a few days, but it had been enough to find him, had been enough to rescue Harry in the nick of time. Without that rule-breaking Harry would be dead now.

"Before we're able to make a decision," Hermione stated calmly "we have to know more about it. With you, Agatha and Ana being part of the Congregation, it can't be something bad. But still …"

The others nodded, their head whirling around as a new voice answered: "That's the reason why I'm here."

.

_**Pinegrew Manor – Chapel**_

.

They had changed places and gathered in the small chapel that belonged to Pinegrew Manor. At the beginning Harry – and especially Neville – had been surprised to see something like this in the home of a Pureblood Family. Most purebloods didn't have a strong connection to any faith, partly because of the historic tensions between church and magic, mostly because of simple disinterest. But the Pinegrews apparently had a long tradition of being Christian, mostly Anglican but with some Catholic members thrown in for the mix. It didn't affect the daily life too much and there weren't weekly family church attendances, but it was quite normal for Harry to watch one of his Pinegrew ladies to offer a small blessing at the table and sometimes one of them – mostly Roxanne – was wearing a little silver cross. In her case it had been a gift from her late great grandmother at her eleventh birthday, she once told him. _It is a strange idea to know your ancestors three generations back_, Harry mused a bit depressed.

Much stronger had been the influence of their humanistic attitude. This had certainly been a major reason for Hermione's fast and close friendship, especially with Agatha Pinegrew. At last she had found someone who shared her opinions about rights of other races. At last someone took her seriously when she spoke about S.P.E.W. Daphne had already helped her in the matter, but it had only been proof of the world view her mother and grandma had taught her. If possible Agatha was even more outspoken in that matter and Hermione found more than one family member in a history book, mentioned as an opponent of the Goblin wars or being an Ambassador to the centaur clans.

"To understand the Congregation, you have to know about its history. I really hope I'll be more interesting than Professors Binns, but please be patient with me," Ana Hernandez smiled. She composed herself for a moment and started to weave a story – a story about days of old.

.

_**Rome – Papal Scriptorium – 1252**_

.

"_Is this really the way?" Sister Sarah pointed towards the paper on his writing desk, the one he was just willing to subscribe. Her voice was a mix of doubts and concern. Nothing of that was new to him, and deep within he shared her opinion. But unlike Sister Sarah he was a politician foremost and a churchman only a far second._

_Pope Innocent IV looked up from the decree. Sister Sarah was one of the few members of the Catholic Church who were allowed to be this near to him, to address him so informally. "Your Holiness" – it had needed several years and many conversations until she had been willing to omit the title, at least if no one else was around. But a man in his position needed someone like her – a friend with a conscience, with no political ambition but a strong desire to help any human being. He wasn't too often allowed to follow her advice, but always willing to listen to her at least._

"_I have to do this, Sarah. If I disagree with this decree, I'll appear weak. And a weak pope is unable to hold his children in check." Innocent was very discontent with this edition of the decree. He had tried for a long time to change it, to weaken it. But in the end the members of the new Dominican Order and their friends among the more traditional Cardinals and Bishops had been able to get their will._

_The new decree "Ad Extirpanda" would allow every Inquisitor to use torture to extract a confession from a heretic. Only 73 years ago his predecessor Pope Alexander III had institutionalized the Inquisition and since then – and especially since the 1215 founded Dominican Order started to play an important role in the Inquisition – they had been able to extend their authority with every year._

"_This is too much power for a mortal man, Innocent. Under torture everybody will confess everything. Such a confession is worthless. It is our duty to convert, to convince, and not to reign with terror and fear."_

_Innocent sighed deeply. "I know that, Sarah. But you know as well how the Bishops and Cardinals fear a repetition of the Crusade. Never again shall a Christian meet a Christian on the field of battle like that."_

_Sarah knew what Innocent was speaking about and in a way she agreed, albeit in a different way. Only two decades ago there had been a Crusade, but not in the Holy Land. To extinguish one of the new religious movements that had started to gather followers a hundred years ago, the Church – with the help of the French king who wanted to get a stronger hold on the Provence of Languedoc – started a Crusade against the Cathars, also called Albigensian Crusade because the Cathars had been especially strong in the City of Albi. The Cathar movement had been crushed, the greater part converted by force, the rest forced to flee or burned. It had been a horrible time, nothing any Christian wanted to experience anew._

"_They hope to extinct any new movement before something like that can happen again. We can only hope to steer the Inquisition into the right direction. We can't stop them anymore – not now at least."_

"_Can we really guide them?" Sarah asked with a low voice and apparently unconvinced. "You know that they not only harass any supposed heretic? Since the end of and partially already during the Crusade they started to search for … people like me."_

_Innocent nodded gravely. 'People like me', that meant wizards and witches. He was one of the few high-ranking members of the clergy who knew about magic. He didn't condemn it; in contrary he saw it as a gift of God. Reading the Bible gave proof of magic wielders even in the time before Christ. Some people believed that even Moses had been a wizard – or that he had a wizard in his entourage. But all of this had to be a secret. Officially Sister Sarah was his personal healer, nothing else. But her most important duty was to protect him – from spies, from assassination attempts and from other wizards. Until now she had been very effective in these duties and he knew about at least two instances she saved his life. But if the wrong people learned about her special gift, she would be in grave danger. And he feared that some of the Dominicans at least suspected something. _

"_Especially dangerous it is, that they search without knowledge," Sarah continued quite troubled. "They have no real grasp of magic, don't know what you can do and what not, and don't differentiate between Dark Magic and a Healer. They are like a drunken and blind-folded man, hacking around with a sword, and trying to hit poisonous snakes on a farmstead. The chance they hit a cow, a hen or the farmer's daughter is far too great."_

"_Then we have to find a way to guide them. If they lack knowledge, it is our duty to share this knowledge with them – your duty, Sarah."_

"_My duty?" Sarah asked. "How do you mean that?"_

"_You're able to differentiate. You're able to tell dangerous magic from the compassionate sort. You could find others like you and found an order … no, not an official order as the Dominicans. It should be more something like a loose congregation – a congregation of wise and educated men and women, knowledgeable about magic but solid in their faith."_

"_Pope Leo III already tried something like that 400 years ago. But his Order of Theurgists only lasted a few years."_

"_Leo wanted an Order of holy magic wielding warriors. Your congregation will be something different. Protect and educate will be your duty, guide and pacify. In a sort of way the Dominicans are right: There is a real danger stemming from dark magic. And this danger will only grow, when those magicians realize the new hunter. We can't stop this fight, but perhaps we can lessen the impact and protect the innocent."_

"_I'll think about that," Mother Sarah agreed._

.

_**Pinegrew Manor – Present**_

.

After Ana finished her story, they were silent for a long time, trying to understand what had happened back then and why. It was so far away, so foreign it was nearly like struggling to understand an alien race. For Neville it was certainly the most difficult. Unlike Hermione – or even Daphne who had read more than one history book in the past – he only had a very patchwork-like grasp of Muggle History. Naturally he had heard about the Inquisition, but it had always been more like a horror story, not something real.

"So," Hermione started slowly "the Congregation started as a kind of unofficial Order of the Catholic church, meant to be … what … a helper of the Inquisition?"

"More like a little unloved step sister," Roxanne started to joke.

"They had hoped that the Congregation would be able to slow the Inquisition, to teach them and to guide them. To our regret: They failed bitterly."

"And you're still part of the Church?" Daphne heard the suspicion in Harry's voice. While he always had been supportive of her faith, he certainly didn't want to be 'a Church lackey', exchanging one master for another.

"No," Ana shook her head, "not for a long time, not since the Concordat of Paris in 1801. With membership being something like a family tradition for many of us, there are still many Catholic members among us. But my own mentor belonged to an old Jewish-Muslim family originating in the time before the Reconquista. And the Pinegrews – like most British members of the Congregation – are Anglicans."

Harry nodded, relaxing again. That sounded much better.

"In the 1250s and 1260s Sister Sarah founded the Congregation and tried hard to find a solution, a kind of cooperation with the Dominican dominated Inquisition. She failed miserably. Her human world view was no match for the bigotry, fear and jealousy of her time. They struggled for decades, but in 1324 they had their first major setback: Bernardo Gui wrote his 'Tractatus de practica inquisitoris', a handbook for Inquisitors, describing ways to investigate – among other things – cases of magic."

"It is weird," Harry said with a low voice "to hear such a nameas Bernardo Gui in this story. I only heard about him in a film before – The name of the rose. And now you speak about him like a real person. It's like … "

"Like living in a book?" Daphne asked with a smile.

"Yes," Harry responded "like living in a book."

"It's history, Harry," Ana explained. "An important piece of our history, a part most of us know nothing about but which caused events that have repercussions even today. In Europe religion – in real or as a pretext – has always played a role in politics and war. The French king wanted to reign in southern France, but he rallied troops in the name of god. The Spanish nobility wanted back into their old country, but again it was – at least officially – a war against the Muslims. For a long time the Church was the mightiest ruler in Europe, doing much good but causing much mayhem too."

"How was this book of Bernardo Gui a setback, Ana?" Hermione asked, trying to get back to story.

"It was a setback, because it made official that the Inquisition had their own explanations, their own knowledge. They decided that they didn't need us, that they didn't want us to 'mess with their cases'. Since then the tensions mounted and more than once a member of the Congregation found himself in the dock. After Innocent IV none of his successors ever again was that near to us. We hadn't many supporters for a long time and slowly the Congregation sank into insignificance. There were still members and they tried to help, but their success was severely limited."

"I hear a but," Harry smiled weakly.

"You hear right," Ana agreed.

.

_**Spain – 1485 **_

.

_Sitting on an old and battered wooden chair, Rodrigo Hernandez watched the man sleeping on the worn cot. Had it been the right decision to be here, to help this man? Many of his friends believed that it was wrong to rescue him. He certainly was one of the most feared and hated men in Spain for a reason. But Rodrigo couldn't help himself: He was unable to stand back if someone needed his help, be it as a Healer or as a Defender._

_Sixty years ago a large group of Congregation members had followed a new wave of the Reconquista into Spain, mostly to Castile. There had been rumors about persecutions of Jews and Moslems in the 'freed' parts of Spain. Was freeing the right definition if most of the inhabitants didn't welcome you? Spain had been a terrific mix of cultures with Jews, Moslems and Christians living together, under Moslem rule but mostly peaceful. Certainly it had been far better than now under the oppressive rule of the new Spanish nobility and the all-too zealous Church. _

_The Congregation under their sign of an Asp around a wand – most people assumed it was simply a kind of Asclepios Staff – mostly put on the appearance of Healers. The healing arts had always been very wide-spread among them and it was a very useful disguise. While large parts of Europe endured the 'Dark Ages', sciences and culture blossomed in Spain. A few members of the Congregation had been in Spain already before that wave and many Healers had kept up correspondence with Muslim colleagues. Now they worked hard on rescuing that knowledge – knowledge often called blasphemous by the Church._

_The Inquisition hadn't been friendly to the Congregation and their new members – the Hernandez family being one of the earliest families to join them. But in a way it had been the inhuman persecution of Jews that allowed the Congregation to stay. After years of hate and murder, the Jews started to fight back. They had a surprising number of 'Cabbalist' called wizards among them – magical education being mostly reserved to men there weren't many witches – and they started to assassinate Inquisitors. As they did before in France and Italy, the Inquisition retaliated with force, but now they had to learn that their knowledge and skills were terribly inadequate for such a fight. So they allowed the Congregation to do their job._

"_Why?" The voice was very weak, the face very pale._

_Rodrigo was silent for several minutes. The Congregation had learned about a planned assassination attempt on this man and warned him. But he was unwilling to listen and refused their protection. One week later a trio of Jewish wizards attacked, killed his guard and lethally wounded him. Without Rodrigo's help he would be dead now, something many of his brethren and sisters wished for._

"_I'm not completely certain, Tomas." Rodrigo's voice did nothing to hide his depression. While battling those wizards in the past decades, the Congregation had tried everything to stop this war. There simply had to be another way. But while the Inquisition allowed them to stay and help, they didn't listen._

"_I can't allow them to live, Rodrigo."_

"_Can't or won't? Tomas, this killing has to stop. Most of them don't want to fight. They simply want to live in peace. Hundreds of humans died on both sides, unnecessarily. Decades of war are enough, Tomas. Please stop it, please allow Spain some peace."_

.

_**Pinegrew Manor – Present**_

.

"That man," Hermione asked slowly. "That was Tomas de Torquemada I assume."

"Yes, he was. He had been Inquisitor for some time already and been elevated to General Inquisitor of Spain one year before the attack. Many members of the Congregation and many Jews believed him to be a kind of devil and the reason for all those fights. But my ancestor didn't share that opinion. He thought that Tomas wasn't a bad man but an over-zealous one; he feared that allowing him to die would only bring another man on that chair, perhaps an even worse one. His decision to rescue Torquemada is the reason of many disputes even today, the reason why one half of Spain think our family to be heroes and the other half sentencing us fools at least."

"And did he succeed?"

Ana sighed: "In a way yes, but not completely. He stopped the war against the wizards and even allowed us to make some agreements among Christian, Moslem and Jewish wizards. Those agreements were an early form of the agreements we have today between the Ministries of Magic and other magical races like the Centaurs. And a part of those agreements you know today as the 'Statute of Secrecy'. But on the other hand Tomas de Torquemada did nothing to stop the Spanish King and Queen – the Catholic Regents as they were called by the Pope – from announcing the Alhambra edict. 1492, with the defeat of the last Moslem bastion, the Emirate of Granada, Spain was completely in the hands of King Ferdinand and Queen Isabella. In the same year, with that edict, they proclaimed that every Jew had to convert or leave the land within six months."

"Didn't the war start anew after that?" Hermione wondered.

"No," Ana shook her head. "A few wanted to fight, but most of them had seen enough blood to last a lifetime. They converted and tried to preserve their culture in secret. It was the beginning of decades of conversion, betrayal and persecution of relapse, as they called converted Jews who still followed their old rites in secrecy. It was a bad time."

"But with those agreements there was a sparkle of hope, I assume."

Ana smiled weakly: "I agree."

.

_**Spain – 1506**_

.

_With a gloomy face Teresa Hernandez curtseyed when Queen Joanna left the palace and slowly walked towards the carriage. The soldiers, as much bodyguards as prison guards, followed a few steps behind. To her surprise Joanna offered her a small smile._

"_Don't be so crestfallen, Teresa. There is no reason to be."_

_Teresa started to disagree, but then stopped, returned the smile and nodded with a new curtsey. "I agree. I'm allowed to be with you, your majesty. Only this is important."_

_With a small gesture Joanna allowed her to stand up. She turned around and for a short moment there was sadness in her eyes. "I'll miss this place."_

"_I know, your majesty." Teresa looked around. The soldiers were waiting patiently and she ignored the deep frown on Pater Martinez' face. "Was it worth it?"_

_Joanna pondered for a while, but then her sadness changed into a happier expression. "It was worth it."_

.

_**Pinegrew Manor – Present**_

.

"After the death of Tomas de Torquemada in 1498, the situation relaxed a bit in Spain. There weren't open hostilities and the Inquisition at least tried to keep peace with the magical community of all three beliefs. One of the most prominent witches of that time was the niece of Rodrigo: Teresa Hernandez. She was only a lay sister, not a nun. So she was allowed to have children. Only at the age of forty she took the vows and became Sister Teresa, but not only that. Through a friend she got a position near Princess Joanna. Joanna was the third child of Queen Isabella and never thought to be Queen herself. But her older siblings died as well as her young nephew and so one day she had an arranged husband at her side and a crown on her hair.

"Sister Teresa became very close to her in those difficult days, one of the few the young queen could trust. This unusual friendship blossomed when Teresa started to teach her, History and languages at first, but a bit about the magical community too."

"Wasn't that very dangerous?"

"It was, but it became a blessing later. Queen Joanna was very unlike her mother, certainly one of the reason her parents had other plans at the beginning. Her husband, despite being chosen out of political reasons, loved her deeply and she loved him back. He was willing to listen to his wife and followed her advice. With their help and through the mediation of Teresa, the very first official agreement between a government of southern Europe and the Spanish Ministry of Magic came into existence. It is still valid today."

"If I remember correctly," Hermione mentioned "Queen Joanna was only a real queen for a few years."

"You're correct about that. There were still too many opponents of that peace and this agreement rubbed it into their faces a bit too much. They used their chances after the early death of Joanna's husband. She was stricken with grief and an easy victim. They declared her unfit to rule and shifted her off into a cloister. Teresa followed her and stayed her friend until her death twenty-two years later."

"And Queen Joanna?"

"She died in 1555, alone."

"That's very sad."

"It is. But according to rumors her opinion didn't change until her death: It was worth it."

.

"You said," Harry asked a while later "that you don't belong to the Church anymore. How did that happen?"

"Apparently it's a blessing now to have Binns at Hogwarts," Roxanne grinned. "They're still eager to hear more about it. They're hardened."

"And I hoped," Ana pouted "it's because of my talent as a tale-teller." She sipped some tea and continued, clearly pleased that these teenagers were willing to learn about the Congregation's past.

"Nearly two hundred years ago, in 1801, at the Concordat of Paris, many of the new rulers, especially among the very strong French, feared organizations like us. They had nearly no information about us, knew nothing about our loyalties, our abilities or our aims. They wanted to clip the power of the Catholic Church and to enforce their hold on Western Europe. Mainly it was a meeting to formalize the relation between France under their Consul Napoleon and the Church under Pope Pius VII, the same Pope who crowned Napoleon a few years later.

"The Congregation – like many other organizations – was dissolved at that Concordat and never restored. Perhaps Rome assumed that they didn't need us anymore. There were Ministries of Magic everywhere, agreements between the magical and the Muggle world, even magical police forces. Why maintain us?"

"But you continued nonetheless?"

"Yes," Ana affirmed. "Old friendships like the one between the Pinegrews and the Hernandez didn't stop simply because some officials decided that we weren't needed anymore. And a few governments – especially the Spanish – didn't share that opinion. They still thought us to be useful. We continued to work, to help, to defend, to heal and to educate. We continue even today. And we hope that you'll be among those wizards and witches that will continue our work into the next century."

.

"And what are you doing today? What do you expect us to do?"

"The same as usual," Ana smiled: "Protect, educate and help. Our grandparents had been very active in the battle against Grindelwald and his allies. In Spain a group of dark wizards tried to usurp the government, magical and Muggle. They used mind magic to control many officials and it was a very exhausting, complicated and drawn-out battle. We lost many people back then. Some of those wizards survived and tried to repeat their actions twenty years ago. This time we were better prepared. Members like me, positioned near important officials of the Church and the government, were able to intercept them. It was still a difficult fight but much shorter than before. That success is the reason of my current position. Since then we try to help the different races and beliefs to interact freely, to live together peacefully. We had a number of weaker dark lords in Spain and Italy, too. Nothing comparable to Voldemort, but to a victim it is insignificant whether his murderer is a renowned dark lord or a simple serial killer.

"Our second aim is to preserve knowledge. Mostly we dabble in mind magic, the healing arts and soul magic. Some of us are especially skilled in shielding magic and curse-breaking. We preserve that magic and promote research in those areas. That spell your mother is working on, Daphne, the one to help examining patients, has been supported by us. We support a number of libraries and hospitals, too, mostly in southern Europe.

"Our third aim is to support politicians who are willing to struggle for fair laws: Fair laws towards other races, regarding Muggle-Magic relations or to remove laws that still suppress the rights of children and witches. Interestingly Britain's laws are much more traditional in that regard than those in Spain or Italy."

"What we are expecting from you, you ask," Roxanne continued. "It is in a way very simple but likewise very difficult, and I fear it sounds terrible trite and corny: We want you to promote peace, equality and tolerance. We want you to further the goals our ancestors thought to be right for seven centuries. We want you to help the magical community to be a better place." Roxanne smiled weakly. "You see: Cheesy. But that's what we believe."

"Don't get us wrong," Ana explained. "We aren't some kind of Christian social service or a branch of the Salvation Army. But we think that it's our duty to give more than we receive. We want you to be happy, to marry, to have children and find a fulfilling job. But we want you, too, to think seriously about your future, to find something constructive and meaningful: It could be something simple as a soup kitchen. Perhaps you think that you'll serve the community best as a fighter, battling dangers like Death Eaters, rampaging dragons or crazed Doxies. You could do good deeds as a healer, as a politician who promotes laws that further equality among races or as a teacher who introduces new views to the next generation."

"At the moment our most urgent duty is to fight Voldemort," Roxanne declared much more dourly. "But this is only a phase of our life. And this is one of the reasons why we never joined the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore created his group only to fight Dark Wizards. He never had long-ranged aims. Dumbledore never had visions about the future, never noticed what is wrong with our society. As the Headmaster of Hogwarts and Supreme Mugwump he was in the position to really change something. He had friends in the school, in the Ministry, at court and among the Aurors. He could have done something to change Britain. But instead he simply waited for Voldemort's return. Voldemort was gone for fifteen years and still Britain is a place of outdated traditions, bigotry and prejudices.

"Yes, we'll fight Voldemort and try to kill him. But we don't fight him for revenge, not to avenge the deaths of Harry's parents or because we hate him. We fight him because it is our duty to protect others and because he stands for an outdated world view, because he brings out the worst in many people – and because he's beyond reform, despite any ramblings of our former beloved Headmaster about second chances.

"But your life won't stop after that, Harry. In a year he'll be dead. In a year this danger will be gone. But you'll still be here. You'll have to find something to do with your life. And we want to offer you a perspective: Not only for tomorrow, not only for the next year but for the rest of your life."

"I have a last question for now." Surprisingly it was Harry and not Hermione who asked. "Do you have a leader? Will there be someone who'll tell me what I have to think?"

"No," Roxanne answered.

"Yes," Ana responded. Smiling at their confused faces she explained: "We don't have a Dumbledore, Harry. We don't have 'a greater good' that leads our life and forces us to make sacrifices. Yes, we have ranks – degrees we call them – but those are only about knowledge and more owed to the time we spend with learning. Agatha – despite being a very strong and experienced witch – only belongs to the third degree, because she spent so much time with her job and family. I, being younger and not so broadly educated, rank among the fourth degree, simply because I have no own family at the moment and more time to read and travel. But that doesn't mean I can order her around or tell her what to think and do." She grinned shortly. "I could try but I don't think that to be healthy for me.

"No, Harry, we don't have a leader. But there still is someone to tell you what to do: It's called conscience. It's the reason why our life is so simple but likewise so extremely difficult sometimes: Only you can tell yourself what is right and wrong. There is nobody out there to bear responsibility for your actions and decisions. And believe me: There will be moments you'll pray for someone to give you an order."

.

_**A/N**_

_You have survived. From now on it won't be that serious again. From now on we'll concentrate again on kicking asses. _

_If you've questions about this chapter, if something is incomprehensible, please ask. Perhaps I'll add a few sentences/passages over the next days._


	3. Chapter 3 Plans for the Future

_**A/N**_

_Edited on 16__th__ of September. Thanks Rafan2421 for Beta-reading._

**.**

**Plans for the Future**

.

_**Crete – Black holiday flat – 19**__**th**__** of July**_

.

"How are you, Cissy?"

Narcissa Malfoy turned away from the wonderful sight of the sunset over the blood red sea and nearly responded with her usual "fine". But the expression of real concern on her sister's face stopped her from telling her such a platitude and so she smiled weakly instead: "Better now."

Draco and his mother had been on Crete for a week now, enjoying their time away from Britain, away from their dark home and especially far away from Lucius and his 'guest'. Narcissa was unable to prevent a shudder as she thought about the Dark Lord, sitting in her house, eating from her dishes, sleeping in the bed of her late father-in-law. Naturally Lucius had given him the best room in the house, struggling valiantly to get back into his master's good graces. Narcissa had no such wish. While being reared as a Black meant to look down on Muggles and Muggleborn, her parents had never been able to ingrain their degree of hate into their youngest daughter. Yes, she felt superior to more or less everybody – be it Muggles without magic, Muggleborn without proper childhood and even most purebloods – but she hadn't to prove her superiority through acts of mindless violence and daily insults. And the past – her own childhood with Lily Evans running around and the time of Draco at Hogwarts with Hermione Granger who remained beyond reach despite constant efforts – had shown how wrong the pureblood doctrine was about Muggleborn and magic.

Andromeda watched her sister, guessing what was on her mind. While officially mother and son visited Greece and Italy for cultural reasons, in reality they only wished to escape the maliciousness that had taken residence in her home.

"He has been furious with Lucius because he lost the book. It had to be something very special. Perhaps it is possible to examine it, detect the secret behind its cover. It can't simply be some cursed book like everybody assumed."

Andromeda Tonks nodded. Narcissa was speaking about the diary Lucius had hidden amidst the books of Ginny Weasley two years ago. It had been the reason for a Basilisk running rampage at Hogwarts and – while his involvement was never proven – this action alone was enough for her to hate him, aside from every other reason.

"I'll speak with Mrs. Bones about it," Andromeda promised. Amelia had been a friend of hers for a long time and now – with Nymphadora taking a clear position, pro Auror and contra Order of the Phoenix – the sole point of tenseness had disappeared. The diary already was in the possession of the Auror Department since Dumbledore's sacking, so it should be easy to start some serious examination.

The middle of the three Black sisters was more than happy to be on speaking terms with her beloved younger sister again. While she never had been close to her older sister Bellatrix, Andromeda had really missed Narcissa. It was a bit funny because her appearance much more resembled Bella than Cissy. More than once someone had reacted frightened when meeting her; and Augusta Longbottom was obviously still uneasy around her, despite knowing that Andromeda was nothing like her older sister. For nearly twenty years Narcissa and Andromeda had ignored each other, until Narcissa had made the first step to repair their sibling relation. Andromeda's memory of that moment was still very intense. It had only been a simple Christmas greeting, relayed by Dora, but after twenty years of silence it had shocked her to the core. At the moment they had to be careful, had to hide her visits, but in a few months this would be part of the past. In six weeks Narcissa would leave her husband. In six weeks she would be Narcissa Black again. Andromeda sniggered. Narcissa shot her a quizzical look: "What's so amusing?"

"Lucius," Andromeda smirked: "He secured you the position as Hogwarts DADA teacher, hoping to have a pawn within the school's walls – only to have his pawn give him the cold shoulder."

Narcissa's face split into a smile, too: "Yes, he was always very bad at chess. He'll survive the disappointment – regretfully." She continued to smile but her eyes showed that her last remark wasn't meant to be funny by all means.

Suddenly Andromeda's expression turned more serious: "You shouldn't go back to Malfoy Manor until school starts." She didn't want to show her concern too openly, but she feared for her sister's safety – not only because of Lucius, but because of Voldemort too. The Dark Lord had always been far too interested in the beautiful daughter of the Black family, too interested to be appropriate. And Lucius seemed to agree with that behavior, only seeing the advantage for himself. _Another reason to hate him_, Andromeda pondered. Many pureblood husbands considered their women to be no more than assets, meant to look beautiful at their sides, play host at parties and bear their children. But Lucius was taking this to a new level. Her hands clenched as Andy thought about her urgent wish to rip away Lucius' manhood and feed the dogs with it.

"I won't. Sirius offered me Black Manor at Grimmault Place to live in, not only until September, but permanently. He hates the house, but I think it will be perfect for Draco and me. I already spoke with Kreacher and he's now preparing the house for our arrival."

"Will you need money? Or anything else?" She wasn't rich herself, but she had to offer her help at least.

"No," Narcissa shook her head. "When I left Malfoy Manor, I took everything with me that I wanted to keep. And I still have sole access to the vault with my dowry. Father was so far-seeing to arrange it this way. Draco's school is already paid for, too. We'll be good."

Andromeda nodded courtly, apparently content with the answer but still troubled. Several times she opened her mouth, only to close it again. "He'll try to lay his hands on Draco, you know that. Draco is his only heir, the next bearer of the Malfoy name. To lose you will be bad enough for his reputation, weaken his position among those mongrels. He simply can't allow Draco to slip away too."

"Draco will be at Hogwarts. He'll be safe." Narcissa was obviously concerned too, only trying to hide it from her sister. But Andromeda knew her too well.

"Only until Christmas, Cissy," Andromeda remarked dourly. "You have to find a solution until then."

"I know," Narcissa answered angry and a tad too loud. She sighed deeply and repeated, calmer now: "I know Andy. I'm working on that. I won't allow him to turn Draco into a spawn of that horrid maniac."

"You'll have to fight for your son. If you need help, I'll be there for you." Andromeda smiled reassuringly: "You're my baby sister. I'll be at your side."

Narcissa growled shortly because of the nickname, prompting her sister to chuckle: "Thank you, Andy." Despite her frown, Narcissa was obviously very thankful to have her sister at her side. Leaving Lucius would make her lose most of her 'friends'. To have someone standing at her side would be a good feeling. She looked thoughtfully at her older sister. "You know what they say about Gryffindors and Slytherins?"

Andromeda nodded, equally thoughtful: "That a Gryffindor would die for those he cares about."

"And a Slytherin would kill for them." Narcissa agreed. "I'll protect my son at any cost. Nobody will take him away from me; I won't allow Lucius to ruin his life."

Andromeda nodded with a malicious smile shortly on her lips. Suddenly she stepped forwards and embraced her sister. Narcissa tensed, stood stock-still for some long moments. It was completely foreign for her – a Black and a Malfoy – to show their emotions this open. But then she relaxed_. I'll be doing something new. A new life, new friends_, she mused. _Perhaps this is a part of that change_. Hesitantly she raised her arms and returned the embrace.

"We'll protect him together, Cissy."

.

_**Pinegrew Manor – 22**__**nd**__** of July**_

.

"Break!"

With a sigh of relief Harry sank down to the ground, ignoring that the wooden floor of the training room wasn't very comfortable. The past two hours had been far too exhausting to care about such details. He mumbled something obscure.

"What did he say?" Ana wondered.

"I think it was something unfriendly about your character, Auntie," Daphne grinned, her grin only broadening when Harry shot her a blazing glare. She knew it was unfair to mock him, but it was a fun thing to do. These special training hours were far more exhausting to him than to her. Every day they met in this room with Ana, her Aunt training them in a very special use of their mindlink. While the primary use of that spell – the Congregation called it "Rapport" in their daily use – was to share thoughts, pictures and knowledge in a silent and very quick way, there were far more other uses too. All four teenagers had been trained in the standard use of the spell and got better and stronger slowly at that kind of use. Their range slowly neared the 100-yards – as long as there was a sight of line between them – and they were able to open that link to five other people now at most.

But there was this other use too, a use Ana had mentioned months ago. The link could be used to share power, to strengthen the defense of another person – mostly against Legilimency and mind-altering spells. But overall there was no real limit to the variety of uses.

In these lessons Daphne simply had to use spells, not very strong ones but with an aspect of fine manipulation, exactness far more important than impact. Ana tried to distract her, break her concentration or simply attacked her. And it was Harry's duty to shield her. He tried to intercept the attacks, banish loud noises and irritating lights and especially used the link to protect Daphne's mind with his own Occlumency shields. He had grown much stronger in the past months and while Hermione was still far better at pure Occlumency, Harry was slowly getting the drift about the combination of mindlink, Occlumency and the technique of emotional channeling to reach impressive results.

Emotional channeling – Ana had taught him that technique last winter, a way to enhance his power with his will to protect others. It was his 'world-savior-complex' as Hermione called it, at its finest. Harry was especially good at protecting Daphne and he had told her once, that even when she wasn't around, he sometimes imagined her to be in danger if he didn't succeed at the task at hand. Apparently it was helping.

"I'm pleased with your improvement, Harry." It was one of the few praises he got this week and as always it made him smile.

"I'm certain you'll be ready to integrate the others at their return." That had been the official reason for their training: In a week Hermione and Neville would arrive at Pinegrew Manor and from then on Ana would train all four teenagers to combine their abilities. "It is easier this way," she had explained to Roxanne, "with two of them already knowing how to work together. Harry is the strongest of them anyway. He'll have to lead them."

Daphne sighed. Sometimes she got a bit jealous to know about the leaps Harry's magical core and power had made in the past months. The constant training and the excessive use of his abilities at the tournament had helped him immensely. She was no weak witch by far, was more or less on par with Hermione and Ana expected her to catch up with her mother before coming of age. But only Harry would be able to bundle the might of all four.

Feeling a sudden urge to kiss him, Daphne sat down by his side, lifted his head with her hands and placed her soft lips on his. For a moment he was surprised, but then he returned the gesture. Both didn't notice how Ana started to roll her eyes. "Thank you, Harry."

Harry smiled: "You're welcome."

He knew she was speaking about the unofficial reason of this training, the real aim of this really hard and excessive training. They had to use every moment to be ready for the healing attempt they planned to make before their return to Hogwarts. The first time Daphne had entered the mind of Alice Longbottom, she had been in grave danger. The fears of Alice had attacked her and only the interception of Harry had rescued her, saved her from serious injuries. They had to be prepared for the next time. Harry had to be able to protect her, to give her time to speak with that frightened part of Alice that was still there. He knew how important this was to her and he would do everything to help her. Harry was terrified to lose her, knew enough about the dangers to wish that she wouldn't dare using that Spirit Healing. But it was her decision alone and she wouldn't be his Daphne otherwise.

"I really need my Animagus training now," Harry groaned, prompting both women to giggle.

"C'mon, old man," Daphne helped him to stand up. Harry wanted to growl at her, but he was simply too exhausted still. His Animagus training included, until now, mostly a number of meditative exercises. Exercises he also used to strengthen his magical core. It was a good way to relax and recover after these lessons with Ana, too.

Ana's expression got more serious suddenly: "Have you decided yet, Harry?"

Harry sighed. "You mean about my Animagus form?"

Ana nodded. She had tested all four teenagers last winter about their ability to learn the Animagus spell. Harry's result had been a very special one. Instead of a simple yes/no and a glimpse of his new form, he experienced a kind of dream, telling him that he had two possible decisions. He could learn the normal spell and get the form of some predator bird – which one he didn't know. Or he could try to master something special, something unusual. Only that he had no idea what kind of form it was apart from being something larger, able to fly and not a dragon. In his dream a dragon had hunted him and Ana explained that this was a sign for something the dragons would hate. Even Hermione had been unable so far to solve that riddle and regretfully he was unable to ask some dragon about the matter.

"I'll try that special form."

Ana sighed: "You're certain? It will be more difficult and the result uncertain."

"Yes," Harry nodded with determination.

"Alright. I'll send a message to my cousin. She'll have to prepare some potions for you."

"She's better than you at potions?" Daphne asked. She had always been impressed by Ana's skill at potions. Someone able to create Wolfsbane had to be really good.

"By far," Ana responded. Daphne was impressed. "My family had a knack for potions for a long time and she is one of the best, perhaps the best since Teresa."

"Teresa? The one with Queen Joanna?"

"Yes, the same. You know: She was Joanna's potion teacher too. She spent her last twenty years with potion research. Many of the more unusual potions today base on her work."

"Joanna knew potions? Was she a witch?"

"No, you don't have to be. It's not very wide-spread knowledge, but potions exist in three levels. The lowest – mundane – is more akin to pharmacy. Those potions aren't very strong but still helpful. And they work on mundane people, unlike the stronger ones. Joanna learned to create them and – according to Teresa's diary – was quite talented. The medium level needs a minimum of magic. It hasn't to be very strong and quite a number of squibs had been very able potion-makers in the past. Most healing potions belong to that category. Only a small number of potions need strong magic to create them. They are the ones potion masters try to create to build up a reputation for them, but in your daily life you wouldn't use them, so their influence is overrated."

"So my aunt and my cousin could learn to create potions too?" It had been a surprise to learn about the squib status of Petunia and Dudley a few months ago, and Harry knew how happy his cousin had been to learn about the possibility to learn how to fly on a broom. Dudley was far more relaxed about magic now and even Petunia seemed to adapt – slowly.

"They could, yes. But that's for later. At the moment they have enough on their plate."

Harry agreed. His aunt and cousin lived near the Pinegrews. Dudley would start at a new school at September – with private tutors to help him with his learning disability. And Petunia wanted to continue her studies of mathematics – and Arithmancy. There would be another time for potions.

"C'mon, old man," Daphne dragged Harry away: "Time for your Animagus training."

"And remember," Ana cat-called: "It's called training, not snogging session."

Daphne threw her a wicked smile: "We're able to multi-task."

.

_**The Burrow – 24**__**th**__** of July**_

.

"Until next week, Mister Weasley."

Arthur Weasley's thoughtful expression changed into a weak smile: "Until next week, Dr. Michels."

He watched as Dr. Michels floo away to the Leaky Cauldron. From there he would enter Muggle London and ride the bus to get home. Dr. Michels was a squib. No, technically he was a wizard, but his magic was so weak that he considered himself a squib. It was even weaker than Neville's magic had been on his worst day. Arthur remembered quite well how Neville's uncle Algie years ago complained about his squib-nephew. It was a widespread prejudice among Wizardborn, that squibs were more or less worthless. So Dr. Michels decision about how to continue his life was understandable. Only able to use a small number of simple spells, he had decided long ago to leave his family and to live among Muggles. "To be the one-eyed among blinds," or something similar was the proverb. Arthur suspected that Dr. Michels knew a weak form of Legilimency too, not to read thoughts but to assess emotions.

Arthur had no idea how Roxanne had met Dr. Michels, but he had been an incredible help for the Weasley family. Trained as a psai … psy … lago … trained as a mind healer – something apparently far more widespread among Muggles than wizards – he had learned to help in cases like Ginny's. Roxanne not only found him, but paid for his visits and organized his visits. In the beginning Arthur had been a bit hesitant, but after a few weeks he could notice a real improvement.

Visiting the Weasleys once a week, Dr. Michels not only cared for Ginny but also spoke with Arthur, Fred and George every time. All three Weasley men had been extremely troubled because of Ginny's suicide attempt. Especially George had more than once expressed his guilty feelings, wondering how he could miss the signs, why he hadn't protected her more. Now he was the most protective of all Weasleys, barely able to constrain his urge to shadow her every minute. The conversations with Dr. Michels and the letters from Hermione and Daphne had helped him, but still he was very anxious about her.

Arthur couldn't stop his eyes from watering with tears. It was the same every time after a visit of Dr. Michels. While these visits really helped them to digest the events, they reminded them very strongly of that horrible day nonetheless. Six days a week they were able to forget it, at least partially, but then it came back with full force. His twins had risked their magic to save Ginny; Daphne had periled her own life to cast the spell. He only knew about that from Poppy, not from Roxanne. Somehow Daphne had seen the danger when Ginny's brothers had not. She cast a health monitoring spell on the girl and received a warning from it in the nick of time. For a short moment a smile crossed his face, as Arthur imagined how Daphne – who had been denied entrance to the Gryffindor tower by the 'Fat Lady' – had blasted a hole into the door to reach Ginny.

Arthur sighed. Dr. Michels more than once tried to explain to them that it was a pointless question to ask about fault and blame. It wouldn't help Ginny in the least and could very well damage the family even more. Molly had been away from them for months now and even after her return in a few weeks, they would certainly need months, perhaps years, to heal. Arthur sighed again. He would feel better knowing that Molly at least had learned something from the whole affair. But he wasn't certain about that. More than once she had hinted at conversations with Albus, something Arthur had avoided like the plague. He and his sons had even left the Order of the Phoenix, unable to work for and with Albus anymore. If Molly was still on speaking terms with Albus, then this was a bad sign.

A glance towards the calendar told Arthur that he still had five weeks. In five weeks school would begin anew, Ginny would visit Hogwarts again – this being the last year for the twins – and Molly would return. He would start to work again. For the first time this afternoon a real smile became visible. He would return to his Department, but not immediately. The conversations with Dr. Michels had been interesting for his work, too. Like with Hermione and her parents, Arthur had used these afternoons to question Dr. Michels about the life of Muggles. The reaction had been unexpected.

"_I have to admit, Arthur, that I'm surprised how little you know about the life of Muggles. You're working with Muggle contraptions. You want to prevent Muggles from being exploited by wizards, but you know so little. I really don't want to insult you, Arthur, but how are you even able to do your work with that lack of knowledge?"_

At the beginning Arthur had been shocked, even a bit insulted, but a week later – and after some owls between him and Hermione Granger – he had to admit that Dr. Michels was right: After all those years at his work, he had no idea about Muggles. It was distressing. But he was going to correct that deficiency. Dr. Michels – and his wife – had offered hospitality for a few weeks. Mrs. Michels, a Muggle who knew about magic, would show him how Muggles lived: Shopping, using all those wonderful contraption, bus-riding – a whole new world waiting for him to be explored. Hermione had sent him a number of books to prepare him, books normally used by parents and teachers to explain the workings of the world to children. He really loved them and had hundreds of questions waiting to be answered. It would be fantastic.

"Are you alright, Father?"

Arthur turned around and came face to face with Ginny. His daughter looked concerned and he hastened to show a happy smile. "I'm okay, only thinking about my excursion to the world of Muggles."

Ginny nodded and her expression relaxed. Naturally she knew about her father's plans and was very happy about this opportunity. Arthur had always been fascinated by Muggle technology, a fascination Molly neither shared nor understood. More than once he had terrorized a visitor with his endless questions. She melted into his arms, when her father stepped forward to embrace her. Ginny felt loved and secure. It was quite a change to how it had been in former times. For years Arthur had far too often been away from the house, hidden in his working shack, hiding from Molly as Ginny knew. He had appeared weak and cowardly, dominated by the Weasley matriarch. More than once Ginny had to turn to Charlie and Bill, her older brothers substituting for her father.

The twins hadn't been serious enough, Ron far too much under Molly's thumb. And Molly – Ginny loved her, loved her even now. But her mother had always been too controlling, expecting too much from her, always planning Ginny's future. And Arthur allowed it. But this had changed, one of the few good results of this year. He had changed, became stronger. Hell, he even evicted Molly from the Burrow. And Ginny loved him for the time he spent with her now: Weeks and weeks of conversations, of working together at some Muggle contraption without any clue about its workings or simply sitting together in silence.

"I'll miss you at Hogwarts."

She was eager to go back, to continue her education, eager despite the prospect of many weird questions and pitiful looks, but she would really miss him there, something she hadn't felt a year ago.

"I'll miss you too. But you'll be safe and your brothers will watch over you."

Ginny smiled, leaned against his chest and sighed. Arthur had told her about Harry's generous agreement. She knew that her education was already paid, that she would even be able to finish school, instead of leaving after her OWLs. She wouldn't be alone.

With Fred and George there and Dumbledore gone, Hogwarts would be a bit of home again.

.

_**Pinegrew Manor – 26**__**th**__** of July**_

.

"Good afternoon, Lord Black," Roxanne showed her most beaming smile.

Sirius responded with an exaggerated bow and a hand kiss. "Good afternoon, Lady Pinegrew." Sirius really loved the fact that Roxanne had arranged with Headmaster Flitwick to be called Professor Pinegrew and not Greengrass while teaching at Hogwarts. He didn't know how her husband, Cyrus Greengrass, felt about that. But he didn't care, too. And since the agreement he had started to forget about her true last name and called her Lady Pinegrew – or simply Roxanne – while visiting her. With this he clearly voiced his hope to see another pureblood pair split up – more sooner than later.

"How has your afternoon been?" Since he was allowed to show himself openly, Sirius had begun to spend time with Harry, at least an afternoon per week. They did all those 'manly' things like flying, drinking and eating – only Butterbeer for Harry – and visiting Quidditch and Prank shops. They spent many hours simply talking: About Harry's parents, about the Marauders, or about the future. Sometimes Remus accompanied them, but never one of the girls. Roxanne wanted Harry to have a male influence with women dominating the Pinegrew family most of the time. While Sirius wasn't the best role model certainly, he had started to grow up too over the last year; especially his months with Remus had done much towards that.

"Fantastic, but I can't tell you – promised Harry." He showed a conspiratorial smile.

"It's okay," Roxanne grinned: "As long as the Aurors won't pay us a visit tomorrow." She frowned: "They won't pay us a visit, Sirius, I hope."

"No," Sirius soothed her, continuing with a low voice. "We were careful not to get caught."

Roxanne grimaced shortly, but ignored the comment. "And you'll be here at his birthday?"

"Yes, I wouldn't miss it. It will be my first official appearance as Lord Black by the way."

Roxanne sighed happily. "It's really good that all went well. I feared that Lucius would try to interfere, but apparently he is too … occupied at the moment."

"He's an idiot." Sirius smirked: "And soon he will be a wife-less idiot."

"Everything prepared for the great day?"

"Everything is ready. On Harry's birthday the last documents will be written, my status as Lord Black official. I allowed Lucius to coax me into an agreement that bestows Black Manor and a quarter of the Black inheritance to Narcissa. After that he was more than happy to support my claim. Regretfully I forgot to tell him that a similar agreement exists in favor of Andromeda. I still will have more than enough money and she had been poor far too long because of her love."

"I'm happy that you'll have a family again. And never forget: Harry is part of that family. I'll never take that away from you."

"I know, Roxanne. But you realize: In a few years only one person will be really important for him and that will be neither you nor I."

Roxanne sighed. "I fear you're correct about that."

.

Sirius had left the house after a last conversation about the incoming birthday party. It would be a great event with many important guests, the first party like that for Neville and Harry, who would celebrate their birthday together.

Roxanne entered the library and found Harry sitting there in the semidarkness of the evening, his eyes resting on the landscape behind the window, a paper in his hands. "Are you alright, Harry?"

Slowly the boy turned around and smiled a bit: "More or less, yes. Only thinking."

"About what?" Roxanne came to his side and sat down on the side rest of his chair, her arm around his shoulders.

He sighed and waved with the paper. "I spoke with Sirius about Azkaban."

Her eyes widened shortly and Roxanne nodded. "It must have been difficult to speak about that."

"I'm sure it was." He stayed silent for some minutes, before he continued. "He only stayed sane because of his Animagus form. He tried to sleep as a dog as often as possible. The Dementors ignored him then. Even so it must have been terrible. I can't imagine how it is for someone without that ability."

"It is an inhumane way to punish someone. In my opinion even the death penalty is more humane. I can't explain why we still have this medieval prison. It is certainly one of the things we should change."

"I agree. First Voldy, second equal rights for everybody, third a new prison."

"I see you're making plans. It's always good to have aims." Roxanne smiled, but her eyes showed that she really agreed with his plans. With the influence of the Pinegrews and Longbottoms, the ideas of the four teenagers and Harry's reputation – yes, this could be realistic.

"They paid him compensation – the Ministry to Sirius I mean: A compensation for his time at Azkaban. 13,000 galleons – I expected a larger sum, but Hermione told me it is more than double the sum Muggles would pay, so perhaps he should be content."

"It's not like he would need the money. It's only a gesture: To show that the Ministry accepts its error of the past."

Harry nodded. With another smile he handed her the paper. It was the agreement between Ministry and Gringotts about Sirius compensation. "He doesn't want the money. Sirius said that I should add it to mum's trust."

"That's a wonderful idea." Roxanne pondered: In a week Harry would be fifteen. After that he would be allowed access to the 'Lily Evans Trust', a part of his inheritance meant to help people with jobs, medical care and schooling. She knew that this kind of social business was far more widespread among Muggles, but it was a terrific idea in her mind.

"He bade me to use it for helping families of Werewolves, to pay for Wolfsbane and support the research of a better potion. I assume he knows how much Remus had to endure in the past."

"Partially because he was too proud to ask for help, but you're right. You should speak with grandma. I'm certain she could start something in her company. Perhaps she can convince her partner to forego any profit."

Harry agreed whole-heartedly: "I'll speak with her." He leant against her. "One year ago … would you have expected this … sitting here … together … as a family?"

"I hoped," Roxanne responded with a soft voice. "I didn't expect but I dared to hope."

She strengthened her embrace and together they watched the sunset in silence.

.

_**France – Delacour Manor – same time**_

.

Charlie watched the Delacour sisters and struggled hard to suppress a sigh. He had liked their time in Romania better. Fleur's father had been against their vacation, thought it to be inappropriate for his daughter to be there alone with Charlie. But her mother had set her foot down and she was still in charge – if her husband wanted to continue sleeping in their marital bed. Gabrielle had been with them and Charlie had gotten to like her very much. She was no Ginny, but he understood why Gabrielle was so important for her older sister. But their time at Romania was over. Now they stayed at Delacour Manor for a few days, waiting for the party in honor of Harry and Neville.

"You'll like Hogwarts, Gabby."

Charlie frowned slightly. Fleur had been trying to soothe Gabrielle's fears for weeks. But he was able to understand Gabby: She would be away from her family, she wouldn't have her friends there – all her current friends would visit Beauxbatons – and then there was the foreign language.

"Hermione promised to take care of you and I'm certain you'll be a Ravenclaw – Professor Sinistra will be your House Mistress. She's a really nice teacher and she shares your love for Astronomy."

"Do you think so?"

"Yes, Gabby," Fleur hugged her again.

"And my sister will be there too, Gabby. You'll like Ginny. Perhaps we can visit her before school starts." He looked at Fleur and his girlfriend nodded. "And Luna is a Ravenclaw too, in Ginny's year."

"Hermione told me about Luna, Gabby. She's a bit weird perhaps, but please try to give her a chance and don't mock her. Hermione told me that she is one of the most intelligent girls there and extremely nice – and coming from Hermione that means something."

Gabrielle sighed: "I'll try."

"And when nothing helps, go visit my brothers. Nothing better to lighten the mood," Charlie grinned.

.

_**Malfoy Manor – same time**_

.

"I hope everything is ready, Lucius."

Lucius shuddered. Voldemort's voice promised punishment. He had no wish to repeat the sessions from before, the sessions Voldemort had used to show his 'displeasure' because of the destroyed diary and the absence of Narcissa. He shouldn't have allowed her to stay away. It was her duty as his wife to support him. And if that meant to share the Dark Lord's bed, than it had to be it.

"We'll be ready in a few days, a week at most. I'll get the guarding scheme until then and the distraction at Diagon Alley will be ready."

"The Dementors are still willing to cooperate?"

Lucius shuddered again. The conversation with the Dementor had been extremely unpleasant: "Yes, Milord. They won't actively help or attack the Aurors, but they'll stand back. It's all we need."

"Good," for the first time since a week Voldemort appeared to be happy: "Only a few more days, Bella, only a few more days."

.

_**A/N**_

_Next chapter: Birthday party._


	4. Chapter 4 A Hell of a Party

**A Hell of a Party**

.

_**Ministry of Magic – Office of Amelia Bones – 30**__**th**__** of July – Early Morning**_

.

"Any news about Diagon Alley, Kingsley?"

With nobody else around Amelia allowed her voice to betray her tiredness. The past 24 hours had been exhausting and without any moment to recover. A series of incidents had troubled the magical world around London, with attacks on Muggleborn wizards and a number of shop fires. The book shop of Robin Marks had been the last target, a shop she knew fairly well through her niece. Susan had been introduced to the shop and its mixed choice of Muggle and magical books through Daphne Greengrass, but now there were only smoking ruins left. Luckily the shop had been empty. Books could be replaced, but not lives.

"Still nothing," Kingsley responded sullenly and shook his head. He was perhaps even more exhausted, running around the whole night from one scene of crime to the next, doing his best to coordinate the actions of his Aurors. "Allegedly there were no witnesses. Nobody had seen anything." He sighed deeply. "A few neighbors were clearly too frightened to say anything. It's understandable."

Amelia nodded gloomily. It was the same everywhere. Even some of the victims – until now nobody had been killed, but a number of wizards had been hit with curses, their wands broken – pretended not to have any memory about the attack. Those few victims, who had given testimony, hadn't been very helpful either. Masked men had attacked them, their appearance similar enough to Death Eaters, but not completely the same. Until now the schema of these attacks was inscrutable. Aside from being Muggleborn and living in and around London, the victims had nothing in common.

"Despite their changed outlook I assume the attackers were Death Eaters," Kingsley declared soberly. "I can't say, why they don't simply wear their usual outfit, but it's the only explanation."

"I agree." Amelia drummed her fingers on the oaken desk plate. "Perhaps they want to lay low for a while. Create havoc, but don't prove Harry's claim about you-know-who's return."

"That might be possible." Like Amelia, Kingsley believed Harry. Hell, how could anybody not belief him and his family. The Pinegrews had no reason to lie and Capitan Ana Hernandez, member of the Spanish Auror department, was completely and utterly trustworthy in his opinion. Without Minister Fudge's stupid denial of the truth, it would be the headline on the "Daily Prophet" and everybody would know about Voldemort's return by now. Regretfully, Fudge burying his head in the sand forced them to play dumb. Officially the attacks and fires had been unrelated, some weird chain of coincidences. Nobody in the Department believed that, but it was the official opinion until now.

"I revoked every vacation and put even the older Auror trainees on watch duty. I hope this will be enough to prevent any further incidents."

"What about the protection of the party?" Amelia asked with clear concern. The party at Longbottom Manor would be an important society event. Should something happen there, it would be a dire loss of face for her Department.

"Tonks will be there with a few men, but I was able to withdraw the greater part of the detachment. Capitan Hernandez – with the consent of Lady Longbottom and Lady Pinegrew – brought in a number of 'private guards'. I fear most of them are better at speaking Spanish than English, but I don't see any grave problems about that."

Amelia smirked. Already one month ago, at the third task, the Minister had denied the request to pull in some Spanish Aurors to bolster the number of available Aurors. Apparently Miss Hernandez had chosen another, different approach this time. "If the Ladies agree with that, I'm willing to be happy about a score of free helpers."

Kingsley bowed slightly and shared her smirk. He understood, at least partially, Fudge's reasoning. The Minister had no wish to appear weak in front of his Spanish colleague, but this stubbornness had already nearly killed Potter once. To loose Potter to this kind of obstinacy and pride was unacceptable – not only because he was the Boy-Who-Lived, but also because he had really liked what he saw from the boy at former Headmaster Dumbledore's trial. Kingsley was certain that Harry Potter was far more than a simple boy with a big name. He had a great future.

Amelia massaged her temples for a moment, trying to dispel the headache. "The papers are ready?"

"Everything is ready," Kingsley nodded. He had examined everything himself, every paper his superior would need this evening.

"I'm not certain that I should go. I want to be here, not at some society event. Perhaps it would be better to send you, Kingsley."

"No," he shook his head. "It's an important sign. The boys deserve the best and Sirius Black too."

Amelia sighed. "You're right. I'll go. But I want to be informed should anything happen."

"You bet!"

.

_**Pinegrew Manor – 30**__**th**__** of July Morning**_

.

"Stop pouting, Harry," Daphne scolded her boyfriend, smacking his shoulder slightly. "Cheer up! It's your birthday party, not your funeral."

"But why," Harry responded with an exaggerated whine "do I have to wear that ugly instrument of torture?"

Roxanne glared at her godson. She had been the one choosing that 'instrument of torture': A made-to-measure suit complete with tie, silk shirt and 100-galleons-shoes. The 'birthday party' – actually more of a ball – would be in honor of the fifteenth birthdays of Harry and Neville. Besides their friends there would be nearly a hundred guests, many Ministry officials, and important members of the society among them. She understood that he would have preferred a far smaller and less official party, but this day would be important. They had to give a sign, to show a united front to everyone out there willing to endanger their family.

Yes, they had invited friends, but perhaps more importantly they had invited their foes too. They wouldn't appear weak; they wouldn't appear frightened in the presence of You-Know-Who. Instead they would bare their teeth, ready to slash anybody to ribbons who tried to attack them. On such a day the hand-me-down jeans from Dudley and a washed-out t-shirt wouldn't suffice.

"It's not ugly," Daphne countered. "You're looking hot in that suit. I'll have to push away every girl with a stick tonight."

"Really?" Harry asked not fully convinced, before his pout returned: "But I want to choose my attire myself."

"You could if you had a better taste about your clothes," Roxanne commented dryly.

"You should be happy that we don't celebrate your birthday at Toledo," Ana added. "I only say: Standing collar."

"You're both not helping," Daphne glared at her family. "Please, Harry, do it for me." She hadn't even to flutter her eyelashes, her silky voice was enough to convince him. "If you do that, in compensation you can decide what we do on the 1st of August."

Harry's eyes widened and he started to grin broadly: "I want to go swimming – a day at the beach."

Daphne chuckled in response. "Alright, we have a deal." She remembered quite well his reaction a few days ago, when she showed him the result of the shopping spree she had undergone with her sister Astoria. Especially she remembered his expression as he noticed her new flaming red bikini. If this was the compensation he wished for an evening of deadly boredom – Daphne was quite certain about that fact – she was okay with that. Not that it would be a great sacrifice to see him in his new trunks, not after months of regular physical training.

Chuckles from the three attendant women let Daphne realize that her last string of thoughts had perhaps been a bit too visible on her face. She blushed and hastily changed the topic before her mother – or worse, her grandma – had a chance to comment: "Did you hear anything from Luna?"

"Yes," Harry beamed. "She found them. She really found them. Luna wanted to come to my party but I convinced her that she should stay at Rupi … Raputepi …"

"Ruapehu," Daphne helped.

"Bless you!" Harry grinned: "Yes, there … I mean, she really wanted to find those … creatures. She should stay away and fully enjoy it now. She'll see me soon enough again."

"If I only had the chance …" Roxanne sighed exaggeratedly, while Agatha hid her smile behind her napkin.

Harry smacked her arm slightly: "Phsaw! You couldn't live without me anymore."

"I could, but to start again from scratch with a new son? Teaching how to do up the shoelaces and how to eat with cutlery – that was a lot of work."

Harry glared, but preferred to not dignify that statement with an answer. "She promised me some sketches. Apparently the Crumple-horned Snorkacks hate cameras."

"So she still won't be able to prove their existence?" Ana asked.

"No," Harry shook his head. "But that's not important to her. She wanted to see them and I believe her without photos."

He sensed Daphne's hand pressing his own: "Yes, we do."

.

"Hello Neville, happy birthday" Harry rushed to his friend's side. Neville had just entered the room together with Hermione, setting aside a suitcase with their clothes for the party. "Hello Hermione."

"Hello everybody!"

With their best behavior both teenagers walked around, shaking hands with the Pinegrew ladies. Harry wanted to snigger as he watched Hermione making a curtsey in front of Agatha, but a strong jab from Daphne's elbow into his ribs stopped him.

"Thank you for your invitation, Lady Pinegrew. I'm honored to be here today." Hermione blushed only very slightly, more because of Harry's laughing eyes than because of the words.

"I'm honored to have you as my guest, Miss Granger. Please have a seat."

With wide eyes Harry watched Neville escorting Hermione to her place. Daphne grimaced slightly and silently mouthed: _He has manners_.

Harry grimaced back, before he hurried at Daphne's side and offered his arm to escort her to her seat, too: "Milady, if I may."

Agatha harrumphed: "Kids, behave. There is nothing amusing about manners. Apparently Lady Longbottom is better at conveying them than us. Perhaps Harry should stay at Longbottom Manor for a week or two."

Harry paled in response and it was Hermione's turn to giggle.

.

"We have to go now." Agatha and Ana left their places. "I offered Augusta to help her with the preparations. Enjoy your afternoon."

Harry nodded and shortly glanced at Ana. She hadn't to tell him the reason for her departure. Agatha and Augusta had decided to celebrate the birthdays of Harry and Neville together at Longbottom Manor. It would be a party/ball lasting from early evening until one in the night. It would be a grand and formal occasion and his mind boggled thinking about the costs and preparations needed. Roxanne had offered to stay at Pinegrew Manor with the teenagers until late afternoon, to provide them some slack period in comfortable clothes before they had to face the music.

Ana on the other hand was responsible for the security and Harry knew nobody more fitting for that job. Until a few weeks ago she had been responsible for the magical security of the Archbishop of Toledo. He paled as he thought about the implication: The Spanish Ministry of Magic had judged that his security was more important than Ana's former job. She would stay here for the whole summer and this evening would be protected by a whole score of Spanish Aurors. How different it was to the reaction of the British Ministry and their 'nothing happened' policy. He would be secure tonight and, more important, his family would be secure.

.

_**Malfoy Manor**_

.

_It was good to be here._

The ceremonial hall of Malfoy Manor had been arranged like a medieval throne room, complete with a dark oaken throne resting on a three-step pedestal, overlooking his minions and servants. The windows were closed and braziers provided the illumination. With the amount of shadows around, the walls in dark green and most of the attendants wearing black cloaks it was perhaps a tad too much, a tad too theatrical, but he liked it this way and the noises of his beloved Nagini slithering in the dark corners of the room was enough to get everybody on edge.

Voldemort sat on his throne, Lucius standing at his right side, but two steps below. His position was a show of trust, a trust the Lord of this house had still to prove worthy of after his failures of the past. Additionally with this position Voldemort told everybody: This is my lieutenant, obey him or you'll pay. 'Paying for disobedience' was the whole reason of this meeting today. He was very content so far with the events of the last days, but something still remained to be finished.

"Smith!"

Zacharias Smith senior nearly jumped up, barely able to suppress a shudder of fear and causing more than one snigger from the attendant Death Eaters. They despised him and saw him as unworthy of the cause. Smith was one of those Death Eater wannabes that had been around since the Dark Lord's disappearance fourteen years ago, not really believing in the cause but hoping to get benefits from the association. They had internally hoped, that he would never return, that the Dark Lord would never call in their obedience. Smith senior still hadn't taken the Dark Mark and nobody believed that he would get it in the near future – nobody aside from Smith naturally.

Lucius smirked as he thought about how pitiful Smith was. Or rather he would have smirked without his ability to hide such emotions. Smith was pitiful because he still hoped that this meeting was about getting into the Dark Lord's favor and proving his worth. _Stupid worm, he's only playing with you and thinking about how to end your life in a useful manner_.

One year ago, at the Quidditch Finals, a number of Death Eaters under Malfoy's command had made an appearance. The aim had been to shock the magical populace and show how weak the Ministry was. Malfoy had forbidden killing anybody on that day, even the Muggle family of the groundkeeper was only to be frightened. Smith had disobeyed Malfoy. He wanted to distinguish himself and followed Nott's lead as he tried to kill Granger. They had not only been unsuccessful in killing that Mudblood, but Smith also lost a hand in the fight. As he still didn't know the identity of Grangers rescuer, he only had the choice to hate the girl even more for his loss. This hate increased even more three months ago. His son, trying to get revenge for his father's injury, attacked the girl at Hogwarts. He got defeated and the result was the expulsion of Nott junior and a sentence of Azkaban for Smith's son for his attempted murder and the use of some impressing vicious spells.

"You have everything prepared for your task?"

"Yes, Milord." What else could he possibly answer? Zacharias Smith senior was eager to prove himself. That it was a chance to avenge the past only sweetened the task for him. "Lord Greengrass gave me all the information I needed about his manor. We should be able … I mean: We will be able to enter the house and attack as planned."

"Good," Voldemort showed a hint of approval. "But don't forget: Lord Greengrass is not to be attacked. His wife may be injured but not killed; the same applies to his daughters and Potter. Everybody else is fair game." Only Lucius knew why the Dark Lord was so restrained in his orders, but nobody else dared to ask.

"I understand, Milord." Smith's eyes glistened. He would get his revenge, Granger would die.

.

Lucius poured some scotch into the tumblers. It wasn't his best, but also not the cheap stuff he offered Crabbe and Goyle regularly. This kind of behavior was Lucius' way to show that he saw Nott as a useful ally and not only as a lackey. Offering one tumbler to Nott, he took a seat and looked into the chimney fire for a while. He understood the reasoning of the attack on Pinegrew Manor.

First it was simply another incident in a chain of attacks, spreading panic and proving that nobody was secure. If even such a manor could be breached, how could anybody hope to be secure in his home?

Second it would show Lord Greengrass to be one of the good guys. He wouldn't be in danger in his wing of the house and afterwards everybody would see him as a poor victim of some maniacs.

Third this attack would force Bones to withdraw even more of her Aurors from other stations. She simply had to boost the public presence of her Aurors at the party. The pureblood families would flay her alive otherwise.

Lucius didn't expect this attack to succeed. In contrary to most pureblood men he had great respect for the abilities of the Pinegrew ladies. Merlin, they had been able to defeat Pettigrew, Crouch junior and – an admittedly weakened – Dark Lord. No, most of his men would die today, but they weren't Death Eaters so no loss. Smith had gathered a dozen thugs – untrustworthy, expendable scum. They didn't know anything and their mark-less arms would only prove one thing: That the attacks of the last hours had nothing to do with Death Eaters.

Zacharias Smith senior was weak and worthless to the cause; he had proven that more than once in the past, but his sacrifice could be helpful. Should he really kill the Mudblood, it would be a nice bonus, but far more important was the reaction of his son afterwards. The Dark Lord had promised Smith to rescue his son from Azkaban and he really intended to uphold that promise. Unknown to Smith senior, the Dark Lord intended to get a trustworthy and obedient servant with Smith junior. The son would hate the – supposed – killers of his father. He would be putty in the Dark Lord's hands, offering him anything – his servitude, his money, and the connections of his family – to get his revenge. Furthermore he already had shown more talent, determination and recklessness than his father.

"You'll accompany Smith's group, but only to the edge of the manor grounds."

"But my sister …" Nott started, stopping as he noticed Lucius' glare. He had always been one of Lucius' direst contestants about his station among the Death Eaters. One year ago it had been his idea to kill a Mudblood, even more to show how dangerous he was than anything else. Instead of gaining status among his comrades-in-arms, he had lost considerably. Now even his son had to leave the country to avoid a sentence to Azkaban and he had to do everything to regain the Dark Lord's approval. Not for the first time the Dark Lord had offered a very special way to amend for his misdeeds: Bring in a family member. A few hours ago the Dark Lord had 'expected' that his sister would be part of the attack, because of her 'trustworthiness' and her unblemished forearm.

Nott exactly knew the real reasons. It was a punishment for his behavior in the past, but he had no other choice. He had to convince his sister or else he would be sacrificed too like Smith. Now he could only hope that his sister would be careful today.

His sister Ophelia was eight years his junior, still unmarried and his favorite family member, even more than his wife and son. Ophelia, while a typical pureblood woman in her behavior and prejudices, had never shown any interest in joining the cause of the Death Eaters. She wasn't violent, unable and unwilling to do more than spit a bit of sarcastic venom. She would be in real danger tonight and Nott had hoped to watch over her.

"You'll only be there as an observer. You won't fight and absolutely avoid your capture. Do you understand?"

Nott clenched his jaws and nodded solemnly.

"Good," Lucius smirked, knowing fairly well how troubled Nott was. That exactly had been the reason to order Ophelia's participation in the attack. Irrespective of her survival, Nott would be punished for his disobedience simply through experiencing the fear for her life.

"One last thing," Lucius continued gravely. "The Dark Lord doesn't expect Smith to return. The fight at Pinegrew Manor will be very dangerous. Many things could happen. His death would be an inspiration and incentive for everybody."

Nott gulped. Suddenly he was very happy that apparently the Dark Lord still saw some use in him. It could easily be him whose death Lucius just proclaimed. Lucius' eyes demanded obedience and showed clearly what Nott had to expect should Smith survive this attack.

"I understand!"

.

**Pinegrew Manor**

.

Ana and Agatha had left the house an hour ago and now it was time to leave the sitting room with the brunch table and move over to the library. It was by far the coziest room of the manor and Roxanne intended to spend the early afternoon there. A real lunch wasn't planned and in about three hours they had to start to get ready. A bit she got the creeps thinking about that moment. The girls would need more time to prepare, but it would be harder work to get the boys 'in the mood' to change into their suits. Luckily she had prepared something beforehand, something unexpected and malicious.

"I don't like your smile, mother," Harry commented, as he noticed Roxanne's expression.

She slapped on his shoulder: "It's nothing, Harry."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because you're learning," Daphne smirked.

Neville opened the door and allowed Hermione to enter first. She thanked him with a benevolent nod, but only seconds later her attention was drawn to a book on a side table. "Who's reading this?" She lifted the book and showed it to everyone – _Hogwarts: A History_, her absolute favorite book.

To her surprise it was Harry who blushed, with the eyes of Roxanne and Daphne resting on him. "That isn't half bad. You quoted it often enough, Hermione. I thought it's time to read it myself, and it's very good to get sleepy." He added with a grin, which got him a smack on the arm. But Hermione's smile showed him how much she appreciated the idea.

"It started," Daphne interjected "with the question where we could continue our training at Hogwarts without visitors. Especially for the Animagus training of Harry and Neville we need something quiet and hidden."

That got Hermione's interest: "Have you found something? I know there are many unused old class rooms, but they aren't hidden or protected in any way."

"Yes and no", Harry responded. "There is a room mentioned: The room of requirement. Apparently it is well hidden and opens only if you're searching for a special room; it is magically opened by Hogwarts and adapted to your needs in that case."

"But we found no hint where the entrance of this room would be," Daphne regretted.

"Then we have something to secretly search for this year, don't we?" Neville asked with a sly grin.

Hermione walked in front of him and stared into his eyes: "Search for a hidden room, to train some unregistered spells, at night and breaking the curfew – who are you and what did you do to my shy and obedient Neville?"

"He found his lady love and that changed him," Neville answered, before he grabbed her shoulders, dragged her forward and put a passionate kiss on her lips. Both teenagers blushed as they fully noticed their audience again.

"Don't mind us," Harry commented.

"Please continue," Daphne grinned.

"I'm shocked," Roxanne declared.

.

Eventually they had started to give Neville his presents. Later, there would be many more from all those guests at the party and he already got some from Hermione and his grandma before they went to Pinegrew Manor. Even Astoria had shortly joined the group and offered him a rare plant for his greenhouse at Hogwarts before she returned to her room again, but this was the time among friends, time for something special. Roxanne had shortly left the room and now returned with a bowl created from a pale blue crystal. Carefully she put in on the table in the middle of the library.

"Is this …"

"A Pensive, yes," Roxanne answered with a soft smile. "It's the present from Ana and me for you."

Neville paled. "I … I can't accept that, Roxanne. That's much too expensive." As far as he knew even a Firebolt broom was cheap trash in comparison to a Pensive.

"Sorry," Roxanne sighed untroubled "you have to accept it. Without this the presents of your friends would be a bit senseless."

Puzzled Neville looked at his friends and Harry fetched a wooden box and opened it. It contained a number of crystal vials, small labels with inscriptions in a very neat handwriting explaining the content. "These are memories, Neville, our memories about you. It's the kind of memory you use in trials, so we don't lose them ourselves and they aren't as intensive as the real ones. We hope you'll like them nonetheless."

"I put in the one about the first year," Hermione added with a malicious grin. "You know, the evening I cast Petrificus Totalus on you because you wanted to stop us."

"I added my memory about our first meeting," Harry continued: "About you and your search for Trevor."

"I don't have so interesting memories," Daphne regretted "so I added some about our common lessons with Madam Sprout, your favorite teacher, and the one about your resorting into Hufflepuff."

Neville was very silent for a long time. A bit concerned Hermione took a seat at his side and hugged him. "This is my old shy Neville again," she commented: "Unable to say anything."

Everyone chuckled, the chuckles increasing as Neville was only able to nod weakly, totally overwhelmed by the present.

.

"I have a last present for you," Hermione stated and hesitantly offered him a small package.

"With a quizzical look Neville accepted the package and slowly unwrapped it. Harry couldn't suppress a giggle as he noticed what it was: A learning planner like the one he got from Hermione two years ago. Still a bit puzzled Neville opened it and browsed through the pages. He found birthdays and other special occasions mentioned, time for physical training and the Animagus meditation. At the second half it started with entries about preparations for OWL.

"They aren't finished as you still have to decide about a few subjects in September," Hermione commented.

Neville nodded slowly; then he stopped as he noticed something. "This is wrong, Hermione." He pointed to something. Harry and Daphne walked behind his back and looked over his shoulders. There, marked at every Saturday afternoon of the last quarter, were entries about 'free time with Hermione'. They understood immediately: Hermione didn't do 'free time', not in the weeks before an examination. It was simply a thing of nonexistence and non-possibility.

"Why?" Hermione asked a tad too innocently.

"You don't do 'free time', not in the weeks before an examination," Neville confirmed Harry's thoughts.

"This time I'll do," Hermione smiled softly.

"But … but …" Neville was shocked, but certainly not more than Harry and Daphne. At third year their friend had needed calming potions in the weeks before the examination. At that time, they had more or less to drag her to the meals. Often they had been unable to separate her from her books even there. Neville was right: Hermione Granger didn't do free time in such weeks. "It's not a simple examination, Hermione. It's OWL this year. You can't … relax on such a day."

"I can," Hermione declared very emotionally. "I can relax … for you."

.

"You're unfair," Daphne pouted, but Harry only grinned and didn't budge a single step. To Hermione's heartfelt statement Neville had responded with a shocking passionate kiss. Before Hermione had a chance to react, he kissed her a second time and dragged her – mumbling something about being brave – out of the room. Before Daphne was able to follow the lovebirds, Harry had hastily closed the door and now was standing in front of it, far enough away to be unable to hear what was happening on the other side, but close enough to block Daphne.

"I won't enter," Daphne pouted: "Only a tiny little listening spell."

"No eavesdropping," Harry shook his head. "Stop pouting – it's unbecoming to a fair lady."

Daphne growled: "I'll get you back for this, Harry James Potter."

"Empty promises," Harry grinned. Suddenly Daphne jumped on him and tackled him to the ground. He was stronger and heavier than her, but the attack surprised him and seconds later he found himself on the ground, Daphne sitting on his chest, tickling him mercilessly.

"So," Daphne asked, "empty promises?"

"I give up, mercy." Harry declared after only a token resistance. He was far too happy to fight his girlfriend now, hoping that he was right about the events going on behind the closed door.

Daphne stopped to tickle him and grinned victoriously. With a content sigh she stated: "They are really lovely."

"Yes," Harry agreed. "They are cute … especially Hermione."

Daphne glared: "Cute? Only I have to be cute for you, Potter."

"Oh, is that so?" Harry asked with mock seriousness. "I'm not certain. Perhaps I should look for a different girlfriend, one with softer manners. Neville is smacked not nearly as often as I."

"You need that. It's part of your education." She continued to glare: "It's very brave to speak about such intentions in your current position."

Moments later – after a sudden movement of Harry – Daphne found herself on the ground with Harry now sitting on her hips. "Which position would that be, Miss Pinegrew?" He just leant forward to kiss her, as the door opened again.

Later Harry would have no answer to the question how Daphne was able within seconds to notice the ring on Hermione's hand from her position on the ground or how she was able to shove him away apparently without effort, but he was quite certain that everyone – really everyone, even Astoria and Cyrus in their far away rooms – were able to hear her scream of exultation. With a slight dizziness he watched her grab Hermione's hands and dance around her. Far calmer he followed her and gave Neville a pat on the shoulder: "Congratulation, mate."

Neville nodded weakly, very pale but with the broadest smile Harry had ever seen on his face: "I still can't believe that she said yes." With wide eyes he added: "She is my fiancée now, Harry. Hermione is my fiancée."

Slowly Daphne calmed down a little bit. With a glowing face she asked Neville: "What did her parents say? You asked her parents, right, Neville?"

Hermione watched a bit confused: "My parents?"

Neville nodded. "I asked them yesterday and explained why I'm doing this so early." With a broad grin he added: "I nearly fainted, especially when Dan started to explain what he would do to me, should I hurt his precious baby girl. Luckily he gave me his blessing nonetheless."

"Baby girl," Harry bawled. "I fear the man has no idea what his little baby girl is able to do."

"He is apparently not the only one," Hermione growled with deathly glare "who is forgetting what I'm able to do."

Harry stopped and gulped. "You would never hex a spectacle wearer, Hermione, wouldn't you?"

With a silkily voice Hermione responded: "You aren't a spectacle wearer anymore, Harry." Harry gulped again. She was right, since last winter he hadn't to wear spectacles anymore.

"Run, Harry," Daphne advised helpfully.

Dashing towards the door, Harry exclaimed: "I still have my old spectacles somewhere."

.

_**Enter the Nanny**_

.

"What did you tell my dad when he asked you why you wanted to ask me today already?" Hermione asked a wee bit later. They all had calmed down again – at least Harry and Daphne had. Neville was still on cloud nine obviously and Hermione's expression was so far away from her collected normal face, that Harry was a little speechless every time he looked at her. Every few minutes she adored her ring with wide eyes, as if unable to really believe it.

"Did you explain about how magical families often engage far earlier?" Daphne asked.

"That too," Neville confirmed, "but that wasn't the most important reason."

Hermione watched him with a quizzical look and waited for him to continue.

"I explained to Hermione's parents that I wanted capture her before the new school year started, before every other boy at Hogwarts realizes how beautiful, adorable and gorgeous Hermione is."

Hermione blushed deeply, but Daphne only nodded: "Even Harry said how cute Hermione is."

"Harry," Hermione's blush deepened even more.

Harry shrugged: "What can I say? You are cute and Neville gets a lot less smacks than I do."

"You need that," Daphne, Hermione and Roxanne declared together.

'_Help me_', Harry mouthed in Neville's direction, but his friend only mouthed back: '_I'm brave but not foolhardy_'.

.

"Your guests arrived," Paddoc announced – his face not as grumpy as usual.

"Your guests?" Daphne asked her mother, but before she had a chance to answer, Narcissa Malfoy entered the room with Draco in tow.

"Hello, Cissy, thank you for your help." Roxanne greeted her friend and exchanged a light embrace with her, earning a raised eyebrow from Draco. He was more than unused to this kind of behavior from his mother.

"It's nothing, dear," Narcissa responded before she turned towards Hermione and Neville. "I heard that congratulations are in order?"

Hermione grinned happily and showed her engagement ring. Draco sniggered, apparently not impressed by the more practical than flamboyant ring. His mother shortly glared at him, before she stated regretfully: "A very elegant and tasteful ring. Apparently Mister Longbottom is able to not overdo – contrary to some other young men."

"Please excuse me," Draco responded unhappily. "I want to greet my own fiancée."

"Do that, Draco. Roxanne, how much time do we have?" She frowned shortly as she put an examining look on Harry and Neville.

"Time?" Harry gulped, feeling a little dreadful now.

"Two hours," Roxanne answered, "two and a half at most. Their suits are ready; Paddoc is there to help with a last iron on or whatever."

"Very good," Narcissa nodded. "Let's go, gentlemen."

"Go where?" it was now Neville's turn to ask. His expression was the one of a hare in front of a cobra.

"To your rooms, gentlemen. I'm here to help with your preparations for the party. As I see there is much to do."

Harry gazed pleadingly in Roxanne's direction. Hermione had to bite her lip to suppress her laughter and Daphne blinked several times. She had expected something like this from her mother, the only reason she was able to hide her reaction at least partially.

"Get up! Too much to do, too less of time."

Roxanne, Hermione and Daphne were able to stay silent until the door closed after Harry, Neville and Narcissa. Roxanne even cast a silence spell, before rumbling laughter erupted from all three and they hugged each other.

"Their faces …"

.

_**Enter the surprise guests**_

.

"Should we have a look?" Hermione asked with a modicum of concern. Nearly two hours had gone by now and apart from some yelling and short blinks of a slightly enraged Paddoc they knew nothing about the progress in 'Narcissa's little cabinet of horror'.

"No," Roxanne responded. "Narcissa will let us know if she needs any help."

"I don't fear for Lady Malfoy," Hermione grinned.

"Alright," Roxanne sighed. "I'll have a look. Stay here and finish your preparations." Daphne nodded. With the help of her mother and Ciddy it had been easy to prepare for the party. She was really anxious to see the reactions of the boys. In her opinion Hermione was adorable and she didn't look too bad herself.

Two minutes after Roxanne left the room, something shattered somewhere in the manor, perhaps a glass panel or a mirror. The girls looked surprised at each other, slightly frowning. A few seconds later they heard something again, perhaps a spell bouncing of a wall. Their eyes widened. A yell of pain from below, more spells, wood breaking – hastily they grabbed their wands. With a look of regret Daphne cast spells on Hermione and herself, shortening their ball robes to knee length. They needed free movement now. Hermione waited at the door, her hand on the handle: "Ready?"

Daphne breathed deeply. On her nod Hermione opened the door.

.

_**A/N**_

_A bit shorter than usual and with a little cliffhanger. I assume we had enough romantic in this chapter, time for a little action._

_For those who don't know them: Paddoc and Ciddy are house elves at Pinegrew Manor._


	5. Chapter 5 Surprise, surprise

_**A/N**_

_A very short chapter now, but I assumed better this way than to have you wait for another week until you get to know about the battle at Pinegrew Manor. Hope you'll enjoy it. _

_Next chapter will be the actual party._

_Edited: 2__nd__ of October_

**.**

**Surprise, surprise!**

.

_**Near Pinegrew Manor**_

.

Nott senior stopped his sister by grabbing her arm and dragged her aside. She wore a cloak like the others, but naturally she had chosen one crafted from a soft silk. Normally Nott would have rolled his eyes because of this, but he was simply too concerned about her to worry about this kind of nonsense. Ophelia was a lady, had never been anything else, and would never change from that.

Smith was still gathering his thugs and making last plans for the incoming attack. "Please be very careful," Nott whispered into Ophelia's ear. "Stay at the back and flee if it goes bad. Don't be brave, don't get hurt."

"It's a bit late for concern, dear brother," she glared at him. Yes, she was his sister. Yes, she loved him and it was her duty to help him in this mess, but that didn't mean she had to like this. Roxanne had been her friend – not a close friend but still a friend. Ophelia had no reason to be here and attack this family, no reason apart from the life of her brother.

"I know," Nott gulped. "I'm really sorry about this mess. If I could …"

"I know," Ophelia sighed. She smacked him lightly: "You owe me. I expect at least a weekend trip to Venice for compensation." Her attempt to lighten the mood failed horribly.

"Yes," Nott agreed, before he hugged her.

.

A few minutes later they were ready to strike. The knowledge from Cyrus about the wards had been enough to enter the grounds. He had shown schemes of the house to him, told him about the assumed location of the family and the number of guards. Smith was disgusted by this lack of loyalty to his family, but it lightened the task noticeable.

Smith looked around. More than a dozen thugs he had hired, mostly simple muscles for hire, but a few of them really capable. One was even a former Gringotts curse-breaker, handpicked to put down the wards. The thugs didn't know or care about the target of the attack, only that they had to protect him and disable any resistance. Cranton and Brady would lead two of the teams. Their sons, Slytherins like Nott junior, had supported the stupid boy last winter as he attacked Daphne Greengrass in their common room. They had to leave Hogwarts afterwards and now continued their education at Durmstrang. The fathers had reason to be here and were somewhat trustworthy, trustworthy unlike the last member of his strike team: Ophelia Nott. The Dark Lord had ordered her participation, but he would more or less ignore her. _Only stay out of my way_, her growled silently.

Under disillusionment charms they hurried towards the manor. A single guard was walking his rounds. He had no chance to react before four stunning spells cut him down. Perhaps he would awake later, bound and helpless, but at least alive. Smith didn't intend a blood bath; he was only here to kill the Mudblood and cause a bit of havoc.

With his left hand he gestured Cranton to take three of the thugs and hurry towards the sentry room. He was still unwilling to use his right, artificial hand too much, too openly. It was a constant reminder of his worst hour. Most of the guards would be at Longbottom Manor already; only two more remained here, according to Cyrus. The curse-breaker and a second man hasted to the door and within seconds gained entry to the main hall. The open and light-imbued architecture was nice to look at but certainly inappropriate for a defense. A pile of plates crashed to the ground, a young house elf stared at the intruders with wide eyes. Before it had a chance to react, two of the thugs hurled spells at it. The first, a stunner, missed the house elf by inches only, but the second was more serious and accurate. Cursing Smith watched the tiny creature going down with its chest wide open, lethally injured by a cutting spell.

With a last nod to each other Brady's and Smith's group parted ways, leaving only a single confused and shocked woman behind and a poor dead house elf.

.

Narcissa Malfoy's head jerked around as she heard something shatter a few rooms away. She had spent nearly two hours with these brats – she sighed and corrected herself: Young gentlemen – to turn them into something presentable. A tiny part of her regretted her offer to help Roxanne with this duty, but another part was thankful for it. She still hadn't been able to speak with her friend about Cyrus' and Lucius' plans and she felt really bad about that. How should she start such a conversation? _The tea is very nice and by the way Cyrus planned to kill your daughter_?

"Go on with the tie, I'll have a look." Narcissa left the room, leaving Neville and Harry behind with Paddoc. The grumpy house elf would assure that their ties would be adequate at least.

.

"I want back to Spain," Tonio pouted. He really missed his warm home city, but his whining was more out of hope to get some consolation from his beautiful colleague. Carmen's appearance really lived up to her name as did her temper. More than once she had handed Tonio his ass in their training, but what a sight she was, especially from behind. _Panthera_, he called her inwardly. Panthera she was.

"Shut up!" Carmen raised her hand and listened intently. Tonio started to make a little joke but stopped as he noticed her glare. Getting serious he listened too. Steps – there were steps in the hall, many steps, far more than possible with less than a dozen persons present in the whole manor. A lump of apprehension built in his stomach and without warning her, he tackled Carmen to the ground, only a second before a Reducto spell blasted the door into splinters of wood that shredded the whole room.

"Ana," he yelled into Carmen's ear before he whirled around to smother the open entrance with his own spells. "Expecto Patronum," he heard from his back. Now they had only to hold on.

.

Her little detour to the sitting room finished, Roxanne bit happily into an apple and just prepared to continue her walk to Narcissa and the boys, as she heard the crash of tableware. Steps hastened through the rooms, as she hurried towards the door. She opened it and saw someone standing there. The person – the face hidden behind a mask similar to those of a Death Eater – whirled around and instantly sent a stunner in her direction. Roxanne tumbled aside and avoided the following disarming spell through a jump over the sideboard near the door.

The foreigner tried to hit Roxanne with a number of spells, but while the spells itself where powerful and cast very fast, the whole stance showed how inexperienced her attacker was. A real fighter wouldn't stand still and use spells like on a shooting range, not with an enemy like Roxanne.

_Stay still, stay still_, Ophelia pleaded silently, trying her best to knock out her agile opponent. _I don't want to hurt you, Roxy_.

As Roxanne stood halfway up again, hunched behind a table to offer only a small target, Ophelia realized that it wasn't the lady of the house who was in danger. Roxanne's eyes blazed angrily. This was her house, her family that was under attack. She wouldn't stay back and allow this to happen. Deflecting the next two attacks she retaliated with a single spell, powerful cast and deadly accurate. This wasn't a duel; she hadn't time to fool around. She wanted to disable her opponent, quick and dirty. With a cry of pain the foreigner went down, a long and deep cut on her lower rips and abdomen bleeding profusely. Roxanne, who wanted to follow up with an Expelliarmus, stopped cold as she recognized the voice: "Pheli?"

.

There were still at least three attackers outside of the room, Tonio assumed. One of those mask-wearing bastards he had been able to knock out, another one had been injured by Carmen. But now he was panting heavily, Carmen's healing spell unable to stop the bleeding from the cutting curse that had hit his shoulder.

It seemed like hours but the fight certainly had only endured a few minutes. Tonio felt awful as he thought about the family he had sworn to protect. Ana would tear them a new one should anything happen to them. At least he knew that Roxanne was a very capable fighter and this Lady Malfoy – as the next DADA teacher at Hogwarts – hopefully knew how to handle a wand too. However there were simply so many of those bastards.

Cranton cursed. He should have chosen better men when Smith sent him this way. Those two guards weren't even Aurors as far as he knew. They shouldn't have been able to hold their own against his group. Now one of his men was unconscious and they had lost the moment of surprise. To attack through the open door against two hidden defenders would be suicide. Suddenly something moved on the other side. The smaller one – a fragile woman – changed position. He saw her wand hand, unable to fast cast a spell at this moment. Cranton left the security of his place and targeted her. Far too late he saw something more to the side. Her other hand held something metallic. Something fiery blossomed, and again. Somewhere loud noises became audible like angry bees and something hit his chest. Cranton stopped and looked down. He felt very weird. For a while he saw nothing. Then blood appeared on his robes and his knees buckled against his will. What had happened?

.

Capitan Ana Hernandez stiffened for a second as Carmen's well-known wildcat Patronus appeared in the ball room of Longbottom Manor. While she listened to the hasty but detailed enough message, she left it to her Segundo to gather the crew. Subteniente Ruíz instantly raised his wand and fired a spell at the ceiling, causing the crystal chandelier to clink, while three thunderous sounds permeated the whole area. He saw the men of his team rushing towards the garden and knew that the rest would be there within two minutes at most.

"What happened?" Tonks asked a bit shocked by the sudden hurry.

"Stay here, protect the house with your men," Ana simply responded and dragged Augusta towards the garden. On the run she explained: "There is an attack on Pinegrew Manor, those pseudo Death Eater bastards."

Augusta paled but then only gripped her wand stronger. As she tried to apparate, Ana broke her concentration. "Stop! Wait for my team."

Augusta glared at her: "Listen young woman …"

"Shut up!" Augusta was shocked; nobody dared to speak to her like that. "I'm responsible for your security, you won't risk your life through solo runs. Neville will protect Hermione until our arrival together." Ignoring the Longbottom Matriarch, Ana watched the gathering of her team and started to bawl commands. Within seconds they arranged into some pattern with two gun bearers taking flanking position.

"Ready? Go, go, go!"

.

Seconds after Daphne left her room, she had to plunk down onto the ground as a number of spells hit the door and wall beside her. For a second she feared for Hermione's health, but then she noticed a brilliant shield blocking the door, expanding to encompass her too. Daphne retaliated with a staccato of spells that would make her mother proud. Totally trusting in Hermione's abilities to protect her, she sent a deadly array of cutting curses at her opponents. For a moment her hopes sank as she realized that a total of eight men were in the hall below her and on the stairs up to her room. Three of them had turned towards the rooms below, but the rest started to attack in earnest. Not even Hermione could hope to hold against those odds for long. _Harry, I need you_.

.

Harry instantly realized what those noises meant: Someone had used a gun in the manor. He knew that his Spanish guards were equipped with Berettas and couldn't imagine a normal magical attacker using a Muggle weapon too. But what had happened that forced Bartholo, Tonio or Carmen to use their guns?

Gravely concerned the boys drew their wands and left the room, hurrying towards the main hall. The noises came from the back of the house, but they simply had to look after the girls first. Harry crouched down as he suddenly came face to face with three attackers. "Shield me!" He ordered Neville, whose first stunner went far to the left. The first attacks Harry had to deflect and dodge, but then Neville's shield kicked in and he proved the success of his training with Hermione. _This won't be easy for you bastards_, Harry cursed and opened fire.

.

Nott gulped as he heard a number of plops around the manor. He was secure under his disillusion spell, but still he trembled, as he noticed more than a dozen men and woman appear under the leadership of two Valkyries. He had heard far too much about that Ana Hernandez already and Augusta Longbottom enraged was nothing he wanted to ever see again. Some of the men in the group draw metallic objects from their pockets and two even omitted completely to use wands. Instead they readied some larger metallic objects with long barrels. Nott knew muskets from a museum and he feared that these were something similar.

Without words the rescue team spread in several groups and advanced towards the house. _Ophelia, flee_, Nott pleaded silently.

.

Instinctively Daphne took shelter as one of her attackers blasted the railing into splinters. It wasn't necessary. Hermione only grunted and strengthened her shield even more, the color now more a blazing bronze, every hit against it like a bell punch. Daphne retaliated in kind and was able to hold the attackers away with a number of light hits.

"Aguamenti! Glacius!"

With a malicious smile the girls watched two of their attackers sliding down the newly iced stairs, one of them breaking some bone according to the noises and yells of pain.

"You Mudblood bitch!"

Smith was fast, but his motion to obvious. Long before his Avada was finished, Daphne had not only realized the spell but acted too. Hermione was punched into the wall and her shield collapsed, as Daphne jumped her, forced her out of the way of the green killing curse. Now Daphne felt really pissed.

.

The battle between the boys and their three enemies had gone on for a while. They were able to hold their ground but with only Harry attacking they hadn't been able to knock out anybody so far. With fear in his heart Neville watched another group of assailants attacking someone on the stairs above them. He wasn't certain about their identity, but thought that he detected the voice of Daphne uttering spells. Certainly Hermione wouldn't be far away from her.

Suddenly one of those attackers sent a killing curse towards one of the defenders. Neville's blood turned to ice as he heard Hermione's cry. He left his position, left Harry alone to continue the fight, but his friend didn't hold it against him. He was barely able to hold back himself, knew that he had to trust the girls' abilities. One of the three attackers, who had tried to hit Neville's back, went down through Harry's spells and the other two concentrated on him again.

.

"I'm sorry, Roxy," Ophelia whined, clutching her lower chest, unable to stop the flow of blood. "I had no choice."

For a long moment Roxanne stared at her, her willingness to help and heal battling with her urge to throttle this woman. How dared she to attack her home, to ignore their former friendship? Roxanne had no time for this, but she felt that she was unwilling to get this woman captured or leave her in pain. She knew that Ana's team would react very soon, she had to act fast.

"Ciddy?"

Roxanne yelled for her most trustworthy house elf while she kneeled down and closed the wound with a spell. Ophelia hissed in pain, but her eyes were grateful. Seconds later a sobbing Ciddy appeared. "They killed Mandy," she sniveled, turning Roxanne's blood to ice. Daphne would be heartbroken about this loss. She had known the young house-elf since birth. She had been the one to give her this name. Ciddy's eyes turned to pure fire as she noticed the other person.

"Stop," Roxanne stopped her at the last moment.

"She is one of them," Ciddy growled with hatred, a very unusual behavior from the normally so soft-spoken and extremely good-natured elf.

"I know," Roxanne sighed. She stared at Ophelia: "I only don't know why." Without waiting for an explanation she addressed Ciddy: "Bring her to Nott Manor. Now, Ciddy, please" she repeated with determination. "Don't tell anybody about her." With much self-conquest Ciddy agreed.

"Thank you, Roxy," Ophelia whispered.

Roxanne only glared at her. "Never came back into my house, Pheli."

.

Like a devil Narcissa had rushed through the manor. After a single opponent who stupidly offered her his back – a short glance behind his mask told her that she didn't know the man – she met a group of two others. The right one, apparently the leader of the little group, foolishly hesitated for a moment as he noticed her. His compatriot reacted faster, but his spellwork was pathetic. Narcissa didn't even activate a shield. Instead she dodged every attack and sent cutting curses towards him.

"Narcissa! Stop!"

The leader greeted her, the voice remotely acquainted. She didn't know that Brady trembled in fear as he thought about Lucius' reaction should he hurt Narcissa. Or what the Dark Lord would do to him, as his obsession with Narcissa Malfoy was well-known. Without giving him a chance, Narcissa ignored the greeting and pushed him into the next wall with a powerful Reducto, smirking at the satisfying sound of breaking bones.

She kicked the wand from his grip and ripped his mask away. "Brady?" She asked with narrowed eyes. She knew him. He was one of those sympathizers to the cause, much noise, less talent and determination. Narcissa remembered that his son had been one of Daphne's attackers last winter. Unlike Nott he was unimportant to Lucius, so Snape had been able to sacrifice his son to rescue Nott junior from eviction, certainly a point of trouble between Nott and Brady. Lazily she stunned him. Just as she walked away, she stopped shortly and cast another curse. Her smile was pure evil. Her beloved Aunt Lucretia had taught her this special curse after Narcissa had problems with some pushy Slytherin boys. For a week at least Brady would have problems in the toilet and with every other 'wand activity'.

"I'll have to teach that spell to Daphne next year," Narcissa spoke to herself as she left the room, in search for more victims.

.

Hermione's left arm drooped uselessly, but she was still willing to fight, her face contorted into a mask of pain and determination. "Go on, killer," she whispered into Daphne's ear before she cast a new shield spell.

Daphne grinned evilly and continued to hit their opponents with spells. Without remorse she knocked the already wounded attacker completely out. From the right side suddenly Neville charged into the scene, hurling stunning and disarming spells towards the men below, knocking out one of them. Three remained, now suddenly under attack from two sides. The fight went on for a while, with Hermione barely able to stay conscious thanks to her injury. Neville was more concerned to get near to her and Harry had to fight as good as possible against his two opponents. Slowly he was making ground and it was only a question of time until one of them was unable to dodge his attacks. However he didn't have time to wait. He wanted to follow Neville, to be at Daphne's side. At least he was able to see her now and she seemed to be fairly well so far. With renewed vigor he continued his attacks, while pearls of sweat appeared on his opponents faces, who realized who outclassed they were in this fight.

A door opened and two additional attackers entered the hall, only these were fleeing from someone as it appeared. One of them went down at the same time Harry hit the attacker on his left with a triplet of spells. A smile crept on his face as he watched Narcissa Malfoy enter the room. His own fighting slowed a bit as he concentrated more on her. Now he really understood Filius' choice. To give her the post of the DADA teacher wasn't simply a political move or out of good will. This pureblood lady really deserved it. She moved extremely graceful and was even faster than Roxanne, her spells nearly as powerful as Agatha's.

Without breaking her stride she disabled her second opponent and – a deep frown on her face commenting Neville's choice of spells – followed up with a Messorius – a Reaper spell – against one of the thugs on the stairs. Severing both legs below the knees, the spell sent the man screaming to the ground.

Harry – after stunning his last opponent – watched in horror as Narcissa walked – no, floated – towards the stairs. She was a real angel of death, fighting without hesitation or remorse, and he was very happy now to have her on his side. Smith used his last ounce of power to cast a number of curses against his fearsome attacker, while his last man went down through a stunner from Neville. _This wasn't meant to end like this_, he cursed. He hadn't killed the Mudblood. All around him his men were beaten bloodily. This woman wasn't meant to fight him like this. Shouldn't she be on his side?

"Pathetic," was Narcissa's only comment about his weak attempts. In retaliation she hit him with a triplet of Reductos, one stronger than the other, caving in his chest and shattering his wand together with the hand still clutching it. The last spell hit the head and Harry didn't need to hear the noise to know that the neck had been broken.

Suddenly there was only silence, at least apart from the sounds of Hermione slumping to the ground and Neville rushing to her side. Harry wanted to follow, but he was too exhausted. At least he was able to exchange a happy smile with Daphne who looked down from above.

Only Narcissa wasn't completely done. Her adrenaline still high, she bound and stunned every single attacker regardless of his condition, before she followed Neville. Just as he wanted to thank her for her help, her slender hand reached out and slapped his face surprisingly powerful.

"Wha …"

"Idiot," Narcissa growled. "Stunning spells?" She pointed towards Hermione. "She's your fiancée. It's your duty to protect her. I expected Augusta to teach you that." Hermione glared at her, but Daphne stayed silent, apparently sharing that opinion somewhat. Neville nodded weakly. "If someone attacks your family, you strike back. You strike seriously, no fooling around. This is no duel, no training lesson. They attack Hermione, they die – screaming."

"I'm really happy," Harry broke the following silence "that you're on our side, Lady Malfoy." He really meant it. He fully believed her when she spoke about defending the family and he fully shared that opinion. It would be difficult to forget years of indoctrination from Albus Dumbledore, all that nonsense about only using harmless spells, not turning dark. _They attack my family, they die – screaming._ It sounded right. "I'm eagerly expecting your lessons next year."

Narcissa nodded gravely: "Black, I'm Lady Black. Not now, but soon enough. I'm awaiting next year eagerly too, Mister Potter."

A hint of a smile became visible. Yes, it was good to belong to the winning team.


	6. Chapter 6 Let's go party

_**A/N**_

_Display of language: "(text)" is something said in Spanish, "{text}" is using the Mind Speech Spell._

_A special thanks to all my reviewers, especially those who share my enthusiasm for a powerful bitch … err witch … Narcissa Black._

.

**Let's go Party**

.

_**Pinegrew Manor – 30**__**th**__** of July – Late Afternoon**_

.

The mood at Pinegrew Manor was a very weird mix of apprehension and exhaustion. Harry and the others had been shocked when a score of foreigners had stormed the hall shortly after the fight. Only the presence of Ana and Augusta had prevented a new battle, as Harry and Neville were more than willing to blast everyone asunder who dared to point his wand at their girls. Neville's grandma had been terrifying in her rage and Harry had only hoped that nobody would annoy her furthermore today – the result could only be death and destruction.

Half of Ana's 'private security personal' had remained in the hall, while the rest started to search the house for any hiding attackers. Sitting on the stairs, Harry watched, with only a modicum of interest, how two of Ana's men tended for the serious injured attackers. Especially the one who had lost his legs to Narcissa Malfoy's – no, Narcissa Black's – spell needed immediate help. Perhaps he would get artificial legs like Mad-Eye later. Harry didn't really care nor feel pity. At least in the hall there had only been one dead, but there had been fights everywhere in the manor. Harry glared at the corpse. The bastard had dared to use a killing curse against Hermione. He shuddered. Without Daphne's fast reaction …

Daphne – he really wished to have her at his side, to hug her and remind himself that she was his and with him forever. Alas, she was caring for Hermione now, unwilling to leave this patient to one of the Medi-Wizards of Ana's team. _"I've been the one who hurt her. I'll be the one who'll treat this wound."_ Hermione had simply nodded and was now sitting on a chair, while Daphne tended for her shoulder. The push into the wall had broken the collarbone, Daphne had explained. "It will be good again when we'll leave for the party," she declared, adding with a smirk: "But no strenuous activities tonight, Hermione." Hermione had blushed, but her sneaky looks had prompted no reaction from Neville.

Neville's overall lack of reaction to the activities around him troubled Harry more than anything else. He had only shortly spoken with Augusta and since then sat at a window in brooding silence. Was he still thinking about Narcissa's comment? Harry shared her opinion, yes, but that was no reason to erect this kind of emotional shell around him. Harry saw her words neither as an insult or an accusation, but accepted them as an incentive for the future. Neville on the other hand – despite the changes of the past months – was still a bit too shy and insecure. Apparently he had taken her words too much to heart.

Lady Black had been really impressive. Narcissa had disabled four of the attackers, two of them permanently, while he only managed two – three if he counted the one who had been attacking Neville. Far more impressive than the pure numbers had been her speed and effectiveness. Narcissa Black was neither more powerful nor faster than him. In contrary he would assume that he was faster. What really differentiated their ways of fighting was Narcissa's ruthlessness. Despite all his training he still behaved like a law-abiding citizen. Narcissa on the other hand was a real soldier, despite her appearance and graceful behavior and motions. Those men had been attacking her friends and family.

"_They attack your family – they die, screaming."_

He could have disabled his opponents within seconds, too – he knew it. The special training with Ana had taught him to channel his full power into his spells. Instead of fooling around he could have simply blasted their shields away, but he had used normal spells, tried to knock them out, had still seen humans in them, not obstacles that hindered him in his advance towards the girls. Next time he would do better, they all would. Luckily they had won this time. They wouldn't repeat the error.

.

Daphne rolled her eyes and exchanged a look of disgust with Harry, as Cyrus left the hall again. He already wore the dress robes for the party and not a single speck of dust was visible on them. His appearance was simple immaculate. Leaning against his shoulder Daphne sighed deeply. _What a prat_. _Was it a bad thing to think so about your own father_? She mused. _No_, she answered her question with a wicked grin, _not if the opinion is justified_.

Her father had entered the hall a full ten minutes after the arrival of the rescue team. Obviously he had been hiding in his well-protected office, uncaring what happened to the rest of his family. _Protector of the family, my ass, _Daphne growled. After his arrival he had played the o-so-concerned father – at least towards Astoria. Daphne and Roxanne barely got a short nod, before he ignored them altogether. Draco on the other hand had positively surprised her. Apparently he had been protecting Astoria the whole time and only left her side to look after his mother. He seemed to be really agitated and concerned about her. Daphne smiled shortly as she remembered Draco's babbling when he asked his mother several times about her health and tried to push her into one of the chairs or fetch a Medi-Wizard to look after her. In the end his mother had stopped him with a glare and a simple "behave", but Daphne was sure she saw a very small smile on her lips.

"(The manor is under control, Capitan)," Subteniente Ruíz reported. "(Bartholo is unconscious but otherwise alright, we had to send Tonio to the Hospital. Carmen – I think we should send her home for a few days to recover. She shot two of the attackers. She wants to be strong … like you … but I think she has a little shock.)"

Ana agreed with a curt nod and Ruíz continued. "(Team two is examining the wands and possessions of the attackers. I would like to send a few men through the house and search for any surprises left. Better be sure than sorry.)"

"(Look out for curses and any magical objects left behind. Search the wing of the husband too. If he objects …)"

"(The coward won't object.)" Ruíz and Ana shared a malicious grin. Ruíz had known about Cyrus Greengrass before and a few days near the man had only cemented his opinion about him. "(They needed a curse-breaker among them for the wards. You should detect his identity through the use of Priori Incantatem. I want that man in our custody for interrogation.)"

"(I don't like how silently they were able to enter the house,)" Ruíz commented. "(Bartholo is a good man; they shouldn't have been able to surprise him like that.)"

"(I know. Now hurry, we can't stay silent about this for too long. In an hour at most I have to inform the DMLE. Mrs. Bones is a good one; I don't want to get on her bad side.)"

Ruíz nodded, clicked his heels and left with a few men, leaving his Capitan in deep and unfriendly thoughts.

.

"Hermione?"

Hermione opened her eyes. The potion Daphne had given her, made her a bit sleepy. Now she smiled softly at Neville, her expression turning into a frown as she noticed his sad look. "What's on your mind?"

"Hermione, I …" Neville's hand twitched and he seemed to be unable to stand still. Daphne and Harry were watching them from afar, while Hermione had no idea what was troubling her fiancé. "Hermione, I would understand if you decided … to … revoke."

The last word was nearly incomprehensible and Hermione asked: "Revoke? Revoke what?"

"…"

"What?"

"Our engagement," Neville sighed, loud and clearly this time. Harry looked shocked, Daphne gasped.

Hermione blinked, stared at him, and blinked again. "Why," she had to clear her throat "why would I do that?"

"You heard Lady Black," Neville mumbled. "I'm too weak to protect you. I'm a coward. All this training and still I am not a fighter."

For a full minute Hermione was completely silent. Harry wanted to rush at her side and knock some sense into his friend's head, but Daphne's iron grip stopped him.

"I understand," Hermione answered at last with a low voice.

Neville nodded sadly and turned away, as Hermione's voice stopped him: "Daphne?"

"Yes?" Daphne's voice trembled slightly and slowly her iron grip started to hurt Harry, but he only listened stricken with a mix of panic and remorse. He should have spoken with Neville right after the fight.

"Neville just told me that Harry isn't good enough for you. You should diss him."

"What?" Neville yelled. "I said no …" Harry blinked. What was Hermione speaking about?

"He said that Harry is a pathetic coward and of no use."

"I didn't mean anything like that," Neville contradicted with a shaken voice, his heart starting to race even more as he saw how Daphne apparently pondered the idea seriously, throwing a questioning look at her boyfriend.

"That's exactly what you meant," Hermione declared with a voice of pure ice. "Harry, how many Killing Curses did you use today?"

Harry understood her reasoning, but suppressed any smile: "None," he answered with a hint of depression in his voice.

"None?" Hermione asked with clear disappointment. "Perhaps at least a Reaper spell to cut your enemies to shreds? No? But your Reductos – certainly you made them powerful enough to break some bones?" Again Harry shook his head sadly, "Pathetic Harry, Daphne should really diss you. How do you want to protect her with that kind of attitude?"

Slowly Neville started to understand her too. Harry had been acting like him. If he belittled himself, he did the same to Harry too. "Neville, do you think me weak?" Hermione asked him.

"You? No, never."

"But I only used shield spells. I attacked not a single of those Death Eater hooligans. Certainly I have to be weak. God, Daphne even had to rescue me from that Avada. If that's not proof enough …"

Abashed and unable to say anything Neville listened to her, his ears flaming red. Hermione sighed again, poked his chest and growled: "Listen, Neville, and listen carefully. What Lady Black told you was correct, but it's true for all of us. We still don't think like soldiers. We still have those stupid Dumbledore ideas in our minds about nice, clean fights. We hesitate to attack to injure or kill. In a real fight that can be dangerous and in a way it will goad our enemies to attack us – simply because they assume that we won't retaliate in kind. This sack of shit," she pointed towards the dead Zacharias Smith senior "tried to kill me like his son did before. From now on we'll do better."

Harry and Daphne nodded with determination. They really liked and adored this side of Hermione, this furious death-bringer-side.

"You fought, Neville. You didn't hesitate to come to our aid and go against these bastards. You're no coward and certainly not weak. That you have a kind heart is not a flaw but the reason I love you. Three hours ago I told you that I'm willing to marry you after our NEWTs and you can forget about stepping back from that promise now, Mister Longbottom. If you try to run now, I'll drag you screaming and kicking to the marriage altar and …"

Anything else that Hermione wanted to say was suppressed by Neville jumping her and closing her mouth with a kiss.

"You know," Daphne sighed. "She's right."

"About fighting like soldiers?"

"That too," Daphne responded with a smirk "but I meant the part about dragging to the marriage altar. Perhaps I'll have to do that too."

Harry's face got very serious now. "Please give me a bit more time, Daphne. I want to … but now … with 'Him' out there …"

"I understand," Daphne replied. "I wouldn't want to rear our children with him around, but don't wait too long."

"I won't," Harry responded with a happy smile. _Our children_.

.

_**A wee bit later**_

.

"Roxanne?"

Roxanne looked up. Ana was waving with a piece of paper in her hand that Ruíz had just given her. "This is the list of the attackers' names. Do you know any of them?" Roxanne examined the list, thinking about the one name that was missing on it. With each name was a description of the associated wand and the used spells as well as the condition of the attacker.

There was Zacharias Smith and his use of a killing curse: KIA.

Cranton – she knew that Slytherin from school. He hadn't used Unforgivables, but some very dark curses and the comment was the same: KIA.

Brady, another Slytherin, had more luck. Only a number of medium injuries were listed. A malicious smile commented the line about Narcissa's special curse on that one.

Fifteen other names followed. She trembled slightly as she thought about the sheer amount of this attack. Only two facts had saved them from death and serious injuries: The lack of talent among a greater number of attackers and Narcissa's presence. Her family could have been wiped out through this attack and she still had no idea about the reason for this debacle. Sure, Smith had reason to attack Pinegrew Manor – if he knew about her being the one who blasted away his hand last year, which he did not as far as she knew.

"Cranton and Brady are the fathers of the boys who assisted Nott junior in his attack on Daphne last winter."

Ana nodded: "I thought so. Brady survived. I want to pass him into Amelia's hands. Perhaps you can speak with her and inform her about him. I don't want him to be able to flee or to be killed 'accidentally'. I don't really expect that he knows something worthwhile, but he's our best hope with Smith and Cranton dead."

Roxanne agreed: "I'll floo-call her." With that she left the room. Augusta had already departed again to inform Agatha and Narcissa followed Draco and Astoria back to her room, so only the four teenagers remained, all of them still mentally and emotionally exhausted. Ana waited until Roxanne closed the door, before she turned around and asked Ruíz with a tense voice: "(What else?)" His face was an open book for her after the past years and something was obviously troubling him. He had found something.

"Daphne?" Harry asked, as his girlfriend suddenly frowned and stared intensely at her aunt. She stopped any talk of him with a firm gesture and quickly cast a spell that allowed her to listen to that talk. Her aunt behaved weird. The sole fact that she succeeded with the spell told her how concerned and distracted her aunt had to be.

"(We found these papers in the pocket of the curse-breaker. He is a former Gringotts' employee, by the way.)" Ruíz commented the purpose of the papers, while Ana examined them very carefully. Both weren't aware that Daphne was listening, her deepening frown disturbing Harry. There were schemes of the house's layout, rough descriptions of all security personal, a schedule of the day's events and a copy of the Gringotts' paper about the wards of the manor. While some of the papers were simple copies of the original papers, two of them were clearly drawn in a hand writing she knew all too well. "(I know this hand writing,)" she whispered shocked.

_Hand writing?_ Daphne mused. _Why should the hand writing trouble her_ …

"(They had help,)" Ruíz stated with a low voice "(Help from within.)"

Ana nodded, her knuckles white from gripping the papers. This could easily destroy this family. Her mind was racing, but it remained blank, without idea what to do. _Remain silent and think about it later_, crossed her mind. _I can't decide this now_.

"(We have to …)" Ana looked up and saw Ruíz eyes widen. She wanted to whirl around as someone fetched the papers from her hand, partially ripping them in the process. "Daphne, no …"

Daphne stopped her with a gesture, walking backwards a few steps before she looked at the papers.

"Daphne, please don't …" Ana pleaded with a very concerned voice.

Daphne became more frantic with every paper she saw. Her face became deathly pale and her shoulders started to tremble. Her knees suddenly buckled and she would have slumped to the ground without Harry's arms holding her.

"The teenagers stay here – everybody else out." Ana ordered with her best Barrack Yard voice. "Close the doors and Silencio on them."

Hastily everybody followed the command. "(Ruíz – I want that curse-breaker at the Spanish embassy within 3 minutes.)"

Ruíz simply nodded, not wasting time with silly questions about the legality of the action or the reaction of the British Aurors. Before he had left the room Ana had already changed her list. From now on only seventeen attackers were accounted for, not eighteen.

.

"I'm so sorry, Daphne," Ana kneeled in front of her, her voice full of passion.

Daphne was sobbing heart-rendingly; her head leant against Harry's chest, his arms strongly around her shuddering frame while he could only look concerned and confused. His girlfriend was still clutching the papers, unwilling to let go.

"What the hell is going on, Ana?"

"They … they had help, Harry. The attackers were able to enter the manor without activating the wards because they exactly knew what to do."

"Help? Who would …"

"My father," Daphne sobbed; her shaking even more intense now. Suddenly she broke away from Harry's embrace and jumped Hermione, clinging to her like her life depended on it. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. This ass tried to kill you and my … my …"

"It's ok, Daphne. It's ok, sh!" Hermione tried to calm her troubled friend. Despite all differences it was still Daphne's father and while she hated his world view and his friendship with Lucius, Daphne still loved him. How could he do this? It angered Hermione far more that Cyrus Greengrass was willing to betray and endanger his family than his collaboration in this murder attempt itself. "It's not your fault. Nobody can choose his family. We have to live with what we get. Remember only Harry's uncle …" Hermione tried to lighten the mood, earning only very shaken laughter.

Daphne needed a while to calm down at least a little. They heard motions on the other side, a conversation between Kingsley Shacklebolt and Ruíz. They had to open the door again very soon.

"What shall we do with this?" Harry asked, pointing at the papers. He was surprisingly calm, but only because he clearly felt the emotional turmoil in his girlfriend's heart and wanted to be her rock now.

"We stay quiet about it," Ana ordered.

"What?" Daphne jolted up.

"Daphne," Ana tried to soothe her. "What do you think your mother would do knowing this?"

"She would kill the ass for endangering us," Harry calmly stated. Ana saw the wish in his eyes to be faster than Roxanne to do exactly this.

"And?" Daphne yelled. "He deserves …"

"Daphne," Hermione dragged her into her embrace again and Daphne complied reluctantly. "He's still your father and even if he deserves it, your mother certainly doesn't deserve Azkaban."

"We'll have to make certain that we're right about this," Ana explained grimly. "But from now on we have to be even more careful. Try not to show what you know for now."

"And we have to find a way to get back at him without being suspected," Neville growled without any humor in his voice. "Perhaps we could find a nice poison." Harry grinned humorously. Obviously Neville had taken this betrayal and attack on his fiancée very personally.

Everybody nodded.

"Harry, bring Daphne into her room and stay with her. I'll tell Roxanne and Amelia that she's still shocked about the attack. Go."

Harry nodded, but hesitated to go. "What are you thinking about?" Ana asked.

"I want Daphne away from him," Harry answered with a deep sigh "away from her father. I don't want him around her until we return to Hogwarts."

Ana nodded slowly. "I'll think of something, but now hurry."

Carefully she gathered the papers again and waited until Harry and Daphne had left, before she turned towards the door: "Let's go."

.

_**Longbottom Manor – Early Evening**_

.

Kingsley nodded to the boys as he passed them on his round. After the attack on Pinegrew, Manor Amelia Bones had insisted on sending a dozen more Aurors to protect the party and to show colors. They had been – according to Ana's wish – handpicked by Kingsley. She trusted him like she trusted Tonks, but while the young Auror still lacked in experience and insight into human nature – something she had proven at the third task when Crouch junior had been able to trick her – Kingsley was in another league.

A while ago the guests had started to drop in. Neville and Harry greeted them politely at the entrance, looking fabulous in their new suits, with their girlfriends at their side. From time to time, the boys showed with their motions and gestures that they felt a bit uneasy in their suits despites their girlfriends complimenting them. Perhaps it was simply their new role as 'society gentlemen', this evening being meant as the point of transformation from boys to men. Augusta was waiting with them as the hostess of the evening and to give them some additional security and backing in their unaccustomed task. Both girls – Daphne surprisingly even more than Hermione – were obviously still shell-shocked because of the attack despite their valiant struggle to cover their emotions.

Augusta watched the girls closely from the corner of her eye. Daphne was well-educated and used to hiding her emotions. That she was able to see through the girl's mask this evening only proved how troubled Daphne was. Still she wondered why Hermione, who should have been far more shocked after being the target of a killing curse, reacted more with compassion and concern about Daphne than anything else. _Something happened_, Augusta mused, _something happened after the attack_. The grand lady sighed. She wanted to know, she wanted to help, but she would trust Hermione, trust her to solve the problems or ask for Augusta's help should she need it.

A look around told Augusta that all was in order. Hundreds of small magical lights illuminated the ball room and soft classical music permeated the manor. She listened for a moment and smiled as she recognized Chopin. Harry had chosen that special piano concert and Daphne had been proud that her boyfriend knew and liked it. Later there would be opportunity for a bit of dancing and Augusta was eager to watch Neville and Hermione on the floor – especially as their engagement would be announced later. Augusta grinned evilly as she imagined the reaction of some of her guests, especially those who had hoped to snatch Neville for their own bland, inbred daughters.

A few minutes ago a few members of the school board had made an appearance under the leadership of the old and grizzled Griselda Marchbanks. Griselda had been Augusta's friend for a long time and it wouldn't hurt to reintroduce the teenagers to the primary examiner, now that the OWL year started. Especially Hermione, as Augusta had realized, could use the additional security of knowing the examiners personally and not meeting them for the first time when entering the examination room. She would be nervous enough. Neville had told his grandma about his last present, the planer and the Sunday dates with Hermione, and Augusta had been really impressed by the girl's thoughtfulness and caring side, not that it had surprised her. With a soft smile she watched Neville and Hermione, as they whispered to each other. Neville explained to her some of the guests and how to address them, while Hermione was boosting his confidence simply through her presence. Alright, holding his hand from time to time and a kiss at the start certainly had helped too. It wasn't the most dignified behavior of the teenagers, but Augusta was willing to overlook that little faux pas.

At the entrance, as a last moment security measure, Ana had ordered a wand examination station not unlike the one at the Ministry. Even without the news about the attack on Pinegrew Manor this wasn't too weird, but Ana had been able to execute it with an interesting twist. She had chosen her two most attractive team members – a witch and a wizard – and put them in somewhat revealing clothes, not slutty but certainly allowing more cleavage and chest to be seen than with your neighborhood Aurors. More than once Augusta noticed a high society lady ogling the shoulders and chest of Corporal Garcia, when her purred his "your wand please, Milady" with an incredible timbre in his voice and more than one of the gentlemen had to be reminded by their companion that it was rude to stare at Corporal Dolores' 'assets' too openly. A new smile crept on Augusta's lips as she thought about the only two gentlemen that hadn't been interested in Dolores' bottom so far – even if it was perhaps out of a healthy respect to their girlfriends' temper.

"What are you smiling about, Grandma?"

For a moment Augusta's heart clenched. The last year hadn't only changed her grandson; it had also changed her and her relation to Neville. That Narcissa's words had been this troubling to him, was partially her fault, she realized. She hadn't been the grandmother he deserved. Allowing Uncle Algie to … she shuddered, thinking about how Algie had 'tested' Neville's magic years ago. Neville had gotten more self-confident, but it was a thin layer only. He would need years to really overcome it, always doubting himself.

"Grandma?" Neville's concerned voice brought her back to reality. This open compassion was a new side, proof of his courage not to hide his feelings anymore. For years their relationship had been dominated more by respect – Neville's respect for Augusta, not the other way round – and not love. This had changed too and with every step Augusta took towards her grandson, Neville was taking two in her direction. She really liked this and didn't understand how she hadn't seen before what she missed all these years.

Nobody was near them at the moment, able to hear what she intended to say. Surprisingly it wouldn't have stopped her, Augusta realized, despite her unwillingness to show a behavior publicly that could be called undignified. "I really wished your parents could see you now, Neville. They would be as proud as I am."

Neville's face switched between pale and blushing within moments, while Hermione – who hastily put an arm around his waist – beamed at Augusta. The two women had spoken more than once in the past about how Neville needed Augusta's support and respect. That Hermione's opinion was important to her only proved how close the women had become over the past months and not only because of their common love for Neville.

"Thank you, Grandma," Neville whispered.

Augusta nodded curtly. As an afterthought she uttered gruffly: "You know that Hermione is the best thing that could happen to you, do you? If you mess this up, I'll have to disown you because of blatant idiocy."

"I know, Grandma. I won't mess this up." Augusta suddenly felt herself hugged heartily. A bit scandalized because of this open show of emotions, she gently tried to loosen the grip. "Behave, Neville, we have guests."

To her surprise Neville only strengthened his grip. "That's unimportant. You have to endure this now, Grandma."

With a deep sigh Augusta relented and perhaps she even liked it a bit – Hermione at least detected a small smile on the grand lady's lips.

.

Most of the guests had arrived in the meantime, a few of the teachers among them. Minerva – quite contrary to her usual very controlled behavior – had made quite a fuss about the four teenagers' health, needing some moments to accept that they all were well. Her agitation had done much in calming Augusta down, who still was eager to hex somebody – anybody – to vent off some of her boiling rage. The happy moment had ended when Lucius Malfoy arrived with a few of his 'friends'. Augusta was proud to watch the neutral faces of Neville and Harry as they accepted the congratulations of exactly those men that certainly were behind the afternoon's attack. Lucius had shown a hint of disappointment, that none of the teenagers were seriously injured, but hastily offered his false smile again. Augusta had to intervene to stop a word fight between those bastards and Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, but otherwise everyone tried to behave.

_Next year we'll have a small and nice party_, Augusta decided silently. _I'm really too old for this shit_.

Now they were able to leave their position at the entrance at last and to mingle with the guests, but more than once Augusta or Agatha had to remind Neville and Harry, that they had to speak with everyone and not only their favorite guests. Every guest deserved his 15 seconds with the Boy-Who-Lived. Neville noticed that he was better known as 'Potter's-friend' than anything else, but he didn't care. He had real friends now, friends that cared for him and in the end Hermione's smile and respect was all he really needed. He didn't know that Hermione and Harry were thinking very similar thoughts and comparing his emotions to Ron's constant jealousy. _Yes_, Harry mused, _this way is far better_.

Harry glanced at Minerva, who was still a bit shocked, not only because of the attack, but also because of the reaction she got when she handed Harry and Hermione their Hogwarts letters for the fifth year.

.

_Minerva would never admit it, but she certainly felt a bit giddy. Normally these letters would be owled, but in this case she had decided to deliver them in person. The first surprise had certainly been that Hermione hadn't ripped the letter open within seconds. Minerva had been certain that her favorite student wouldn't be able to wait a minute to see the results of her tests. Quite in contrary she had only wanted to know about Harry's result in Ancient Runes._

"_It's an EE," Harry grinned happily. Despite his talent in the subject he was surprised to see this result. After all he had to catch up more than a year of lessons. An EE would allow him to continue Ancient Runes in his fifth year and to drop Divination – something that made Hermione even giddier than his success in Ancient Runes itself. _

"_I told you so," Hermione commented happily, her letter still closed. Her smile only vanished when Harry showed her the second content of his letter: A prefect badge. With a frown she opened her own letter and found the same. For a long time Hermione stared at the badge. How much had this been her hope?_

"_I expected a bit more enthusiasm," Minerva frowned. "I hoped you would reconsider and accept the badge. You deserve it more than any other prefect I've known. The same goes for Harry."_

"_I'm sorry, Minerva, but … it's only …," Hermione shrugged helplessly._

"_You always wanted this, Mione," Neville whispered softly. He hadn't been offered the Hufflepuff prefect badge because of his full timetable, but he never doubted to see it on Hermione's robe._

_She sighed. For a moment she threw a quizzical look at Harry and he answered her silent question with a short nod and a small smile. Hermione sighed again, leant forward to hug Harry shortly and took his badge away, offering both to an open-mouthed staring Minerva. "We still can't accept them, Minerva. You know what happened. We have to prepare. We'll need every hour next year to be ready for 'Him'. Gryffindor deserves prefects who are able to give one hundred percent."_

_Harry agreed: "I'm happy that you asked me, but next year will be really exhausting. You should ask Seamus and Parvati, I think they would be good as our prefects." Hermione agreed with a short nod._

"_I'm not happy about your decision," Minerva responded with a sad voice "but I understand."_

.

Aside from Minerva, Filius had arrived and Pomona too, both very cheerful and eager to meet their students. Daphne had hoped for Poppy's presence too, but she was busy visiting her family and Hagrid was travelling somewhere. Augusta sensed that it troubled Minerva not to know where her giantish friend was, but she tried not to show.

"He's doing something for Dumbledore," was all that Minerva knew about him. Augusta nodded. It wasn't really comforting, but Hagrid was old and strong enough to care for himself.

"Charlie!"

Harry had just greeted his Aunt and Cousin – both looking even more out of place than the Grangers, but apparently not unhappy and staring at everything around them with open mouths – as a bulk of red-heads entered the ball room. Now he was walking over to his favorite Weasley, Daphne and the others close behind. They had invited the whole family – apart from Molly and Ron – and most had accepted. Only Ginny had declined and Arthur had decided to stay at her side today. Harry understood her reasoning and had even expected it. Even Percy was there, showing a forced smile. _He shows more interest in some of the present Ministry officials than the hosts of the party, but that was to be expected_, Harry smirked. George and Fred instantly jumped Hermione and Daphne, trying to convince them that they were far more worthy of them than their boyfriends.

"We're of age and far more handsome," George declared, playing a bit with his mane.

"And we'll be very successful business men in a few years," Fred added, gripping the lapels of his suit, knowing full well that in the end it had been Roxanne who paid for the new suits of the twins. Unbeknownst to Harry and Daphne, Roxanne had followed their lead and offered to double the amount of money, the twins would get from them after their NEWTs and the suits had been a first part of the investment. _"You'll need excellent suits to make excellent deals. There are more than enough business men out there who are more about suits and manners than ideas,"_ she had told them as they started to object to the 'gift of pity'. So they had agreed to accept them.

"Only if I don't step back from our little agreement," Harry growled, putting an arm around Daphne's waist and glaring at the twins.

"Only if I don't tell Angelina and Alicia about this little flirting attempt," Neville added with a mock-serious frown, following Harry's example.

"You wouldn't," Fred paled.

"That would be too cruel," George agreed.

Both gripped their crotches, showing quite clearly what kind of reaction could be expected from the vivacious ladies.

"I don't know," Harry wondered. "What do you think about it, Neville?"

Neville shrugged: "I'm not sure. It depends …"

"Depends?"

"Depends on what?"

"On the quality of your presents," Harry responded and Neville nodded with a broad grin.

.

As a precaution Augusta had ordered one of her house elves to store the package with WWW-goods away, not willing to have a first person experience of their effects. Charlie had waited the whole time with a flat package under his arm and was now waving Fleur to join him. The Delacours had joined the party an hour ago and Harry had noticed with a broad grin how much Mister Delacour struggled to be a perfect gentleman to his 'dear' wife. She wasn't easy to handle apparently, with quite a number of wishes: "I would really like a glass of champagne, dear, but please with a strawberry. Would you be so kind to get me my shawl, it's a bit chilly. Please let's walk over there; the bright light is giving me a headache."

"Listen carefully to that, Charlie," Harry smirked.

Charlie nodded: "I know. I see my future quite in front of me."

"No," Fleur joined the small group. "You do not. After such a mistake I wouldn't be as lenient as my mother is." It was only partially said in humor. Fleur was still angry about her father's decision to offer her younger sister as her hostage at the second task. She adored her little sister and the thought of risking her for something this stupid left her fuming.

Charlie paled slightly and earned himself a round of happy laughter. With a sigh he offered Neville and Harry the package. "This is from Fleur, me and your Grandma, Harry."

"Grandma?" Harry turned around and looked quizzical at Agatha.

She shrugged. "They needed my help with a few of the spells and with getting samples of your blood."

Harry blinked at that statement. He remembered the moment three weeks ago as all four teenagers had visited a friend of Agatha for a medical checkup and allowed him to get a blood sample. She had joked back then about needing it for some dark blood ritual of domination, her slightly mad giggle disturbing him a bit. "So that checkup wasn't for real?"

"Oh, it was, but he didn't need all of your blood. A few drops were for me," she grimaced evilly "And you'll never know what I'll do with it."

Daphne smacked her grandma's shoulder. "You're scaring him."

Harry tried to look unconcerned: "So what did you need it for?"

"Listen, Harry," Charlie continued. "This is not only for Neville and you. It is for all of you." He pointed towards Hermione and Daphne too, certain that he had their full attention now. "We could have waited until your next birthdays, but I hope it's okay if you get them now. They had to be crafted together. It is a set of four, but every single is crafted to be used by one of you."

He gestured Harry to open the package. Excited he opened the lid and stared in wonder: Four daggers with grips crafted from different exotic woods and some kind of red leather, each with a 9-inch-blade, slightly curved and from the look razor sharp. The grips were slightly different and it was easy to tell which two were meant for the slender hands of the girls. They were weapons but pieces of art, too. Harry and his friends stared open-mouthed at them. This they hadn't expected in the least. Hesitantly he touched the grips, feeling … something. Every single dagger caused a special feeling and he was able to detect which weapon was meant for whom. The one crafted for himself send a very warm and welcoming feeling through his arm.

"Is this …"

"Dragonteeth," Charlie nodded. "Last year a Chinese Fireball died at the preserve. We still had some of his workable teeth in our store and I crafted these four daggers with the help of a friend. Fleur and Agatha cast some spells to sharpen them and make them unbreakable. The blood drop was to bind them to you. I told Ana exactly about the traits of the daggers, she'll tell you later."

"Ana? Why her?" Harry wondered.

"She offered to teach you some blade fight techniques. We don't want to cut your own fingers off, do we?"

Harry nodded weakly. He feared the idea of Ana in a training room with them a bit, blades drawn. She was scaring enough without any weapon. However he was far more overwhelmed by the present itself: Four dragon daggers – a small fortune. He knew that some wizards and witches used daggers to give them an additional edge – so to say. Lucius Malfoy even liked to drag around a walking stick that, as far as Harry knew from Roxanne, not only integrated his wand but also an epee-blade.

"We believe in you, Harry," Fleur interjected with a very serious voice. "We believe in what you said about 'His' return. We want to help you and perhaps this could make a difference sometime."

"You four are friends in the best sense of the word," Charlie added. "You have been friends to Fleur and me, to Gabrielle and to Ginny. The letters you wrote meant very much to her. Nevertheless the future will be dangerous for you, even more with the Ministry unwilling to see reason. Fleur and I are willing to help you as much as possible, but we won't be here all the time. I know it's a bit weird to give daggers as a present, but the thought that these weapons will protect you, is soothing for us. You four are great guys, please accept them."

"Thank you, Fleur, Charlie" Harry smiled "for the present and for your belief."

.

_**The Burrow**_

.

It was very silent in the house, a great difference to the usual acoustic level. There was no happy laughter, no sounds of eating heaps of meals, no snoring and certainly not the deafening sounds of potion experiments gone awry in the twins' chamber.

Arthur and Ginny Weasley were sitting on the porch, a picture-book in their hands. It was one of the children books about Muggle technology Hermione had sent Arthur and he was staring at the pictures in wonder, while Ginny explained how they worked according to the texts below. He could have read them alone, but he liked to listen to the voice of his daughter. It had changed very much over the past months. She was calmer now, more composed but still slightly sad. Arthur feared the start of the next year a bit, but hoped that all would go well.

He hadn't shown his daughter the newest editions of the Daily Prophet, the articles about Harry and his supposed lies about You-Know-Who's return. Not a single Weasley believed those stupid comments about Harry – at least not a single Weasley living at the Burrow – but certainly these articles meant trouble. Arthur sighed. Fudge, against better knowledge as he simply couldn't be as stupid as he behaved, was still working on his 'it was only a single perpetrator' story. The official opinion was still that Voldemort hadn't returned and it was nearly blasphemous to say something different at the Ministry. Hopefully this would change until September, Arthur mused. He hoped, but he didn't really expect it.

"Thank you," Ginny pulled him away from his dark thoughts. "Thank you for being here, for helping me."

Arthur smiled. Harry and Neville had invited Ginny too, adding the line to the letter that they wouldn't hold it against her if she decided to stay away because of the sheer masses that would be at the party. Ginny had really decided against it, the imagination of hundreds of guests staring at her, the idea of receiving dozens of looks of pity letting her shudder.

"I like it far more to be with you than anywhere else, Ginny. I still have to make up for lost time. I wasn't always the father you deserved."

Ginny was silent for a while. Should she be kind to him? Should she be honest? At last she nodded: "You weren't the father we needed, Dad. You left us alone with Mum. You allowed her to rule us instead of protecting us from her dominance. The last year could have been very different for us with you acting … stronger."

"I know," Arthur rasped. It hurt to hear Ginny speaking about this, telling the truth about his cowardice instead of a soothing lie. However he liked it better this way, being honest at last. It was a first step in becoming a real family. "I'm very sorry about that. I can't change what happened, but I hope you'll allow me to do better in the future."

He had to wait for a long time and nearly despaired to get an answer. Then suddenly Ginny hugged him. "I love you, Dad. Don't disappoint us again."

"I won't."

.

_**A wee bit later**_

.

"Charlie!"

Ginny jumped up and tackled her favorite brother. It had only been two days since she last saw him, but it felt like eternity. She shoved him back a step and examined his suit, nodding approvingly.

"You clean up nice, brother-dear. Fleur is good for you," she grinned. Charlie, while not as handsome as Bill, was a dashing man. It was quite obvious that he spent a large amount of time in the open, doing physical work. A number of smaller scars only enhanced the adventurous look and made quite a difference to Fleur and her belle-de-society appearance. Ginny still felt bad about how she had behaved in the beginning. She had adopted her mother's opinion about the French girl without questioning, belittling her with nicknames like 'Phlegm'. Only a few weeks ago had she been able not only to push those silly thoughts away, but also to apologize to her. She even promised her to help Hermione watching over Gabrielle.

"But what are you doing here and not at the party? Did you something to annoy Fleur and now you have to hide?" Ginny smirked, getting serious as she noticed Charlie's expression. "What's the matter, Charlie?"

"Did you hear any news today?" Charlie asked Arthur and Ginny. Both shook their heads and he sighed with relief. "Good, I hoped so. I wanted to tell you myself." He sat down and took Ginny's hand.

"Is something with Fleur?" Ginny asked, getting only more agitated as Charlie denied. "Are Fred and George well? Is it about Harry and Daphne?"

"Breathe, Ginny," Charlie tried to calm her. "They are all well … now. I'll tell you, calm down." He pulled her into his lap and hugged her, waited for her to calm down, before he told them what happened at Pinegrew Manor only hours ago. "I wanted to tell you before you read something wrong in the newspaper. You know how that Skeeter-bitch would skew the truth."

"So they're all well?"

"Hermione was slightly injured, but is well again. Nothing happened to the others. However there were some deaths among the attackers, among them two fathers of former Hogwarts students – Smith and Cranton. Hermione and her friends intend to leave the country after the party. They'll make a journey until the start of the new school year."

Ginny nodded slowly, struggling to handle that news. Suddenly she jumped up: "I want to see them … now."

.

_**A/N**_

_Initially I intended to write one chapter about the whole party, but somehow it got far too long. Next chapter you'll see lots of Slytherins, old and young, at the party. There will be dancing, kissing and cursing – and a mad cackle._


	7. Chapter 7 A Den of Snakes

**A den of snakes**

.

_**Somewhere**_

.

"Why isn't Lucy around?" The burly man groused. "Is he above this, the old phoney?"

"Shut up, Macnair," Yaxley growled. The leader of the group of death Eaters was already on edge even without Macnair's constant nagging. The attack on Pinegrew Manor had been a disaster and this run was far too important to fail. The Dark Lord wouldn't be happy if he returned without the captured Death Eaters; especially Bellatrix' freedom was important. Should nothing else succeed tonight: She simply had to be free!

Yaxley nervously played with his wand and waited for the rest of his team to arrive. He wasn't keen to have the Carrows on board. They were excellent warriors, but far too mad to be trustworthy – nearly as mad as Bella was.

Yaxley knew that, while the Dark Lord wanted the others to be free too, this whole enterprise had only one reason: Bella, the Lord's left hand, his dagger to the heart of the light. Lucius Malfoy was important because of his money, his connections and his keen intellect. Bella on the other hand had always been the fist, the mightiest witch on the Dark Lord's side, stronger than even Yaxley or Dolohov.

In a way Macnair was right: Lucius was above this kind of work. He would be at the Longbottom/Potter-Ball, getting the best possible alibi and being away from the smallest of risks. Anger flared in Yaxley's eyes. He hated the idea of others being more important to the Dark Lord, higher in his grace. Tonight he would take the first step to remedy this error. The rescue would succeed without flaws. After tonight he had only to wait for Lucius to make a grave mistake. He would be there at that moment and he would enjoy it.

"They're here."

.

_**Longbottom Manor – 30**__**th**__** of July – Early Evening**_

.

A flash of light announced a new batch of guests. Harry grinned as he remembered shortly Colin's face as he asked him to be the 'official ball photographer'. The young Gryffindor had spent the last weeks with an old friend of the Lovegoods, learning how to make better use of light and shadow and how to capture the atmosphere of a scene in his photos. Harry knew that he hadn't a real idea of photography, but he liked Colin's work and had the feeling that it had improved this year.

"What are you thinking about?" Daphne nudged him when a soft laugh escaped his lips.

"Only remembering Colin's snapshot from the trial with Snape staring at Pettigrew like an especially ugly insect," Harry responded with a wicked smile. "I never saw a Snape-ier picture. It reminded me very much of my first meeting with Professor Snape four years ago."

"I see we have the honor of having our new celebrity among us," Daphne quoted with a stunning performance of Snape's drawling voice. "I remember well that I didn't like you back then. _Spoiled brat_, I thought."

"Spoiled brat," Harry grinned, embracing his girlfriend, his hands too near to her butt for Augusta's liking with all those guests around. "And did you change your opinion since then?"

"Only marginally," Daphne huffed. "You're still spoiled."

"Only because you spoil me all the time," Harry smirked, his eyes glistening.

"Behave, children," Hermione mockingly scolded them, rolling her eyes: "And the hands above the belt, Mister Potter."

"Aye, aye, Ma'am," Harry saluted, but Daphne commented with a glance towards Neville: "Use more of your energy to hold your own boyfriend in check. He's ogling your butt the whole time."

"I'm not," Neville denied blushing like a true Gryffindor. To his relief Hermione only grinned: "It is better that he is ogling my butt than Dolores' assets."

"I wouldn't dare," Neville grinned. "I would like to survive my birthday with all my body parts intact."

"Good answer," Daphne grinned.

.

While the newest guests made their way through the crowd, Harry pondered about his potions professor. It had been a surprise at the trial to watch how much Professor Snape hated Pettigrew, perhaps even more than Remus and Sirius if this was even possible. Even more it was a surprise to watch him showing his emotions this openly. Harry looked around, until Daphne whispered: "He isn't here, yet."

Harry nodded and concentrated on the new guests again. They were two families, the first one easily recognizable. The man's sneer told clearly 'Slytherin pureblood' and the face of the woman was simply an older version of Pansy. The young girl had started to grow out of her pug face this year and realizing that her mother was quite a fetching beauty, Harry wondered how Pansy would look in a few years. Hopefully nothing like her father, who made even Snape appear like an Adonis.

The other family was unknown to him. Both adults were very 'heavy boned' to say it politely. "You haven't invited Crabbe or Goyle?" Harry asked Neville in a whisper with a hint of despair in his voice. He really wanted to avoid any conversation with those two Dunderheads. They gave him a headache every time they opened their breadboxes.

"No", Neville whispered back. "That's the Bulstrode family." Only now Harry noticed the girl behind walking the man, being small only in comparison to this brute of a man. He had a broad jaw, the shoulders and arms of a wrestler and moved like he knew how to use his body. Certainly this man wasn't all-fat like Crabbe and Goyle and his presence – a mix of raw power and brutality – told everybody not to mess with him. Harry instantly disliked him, as he reminded him far too much of his dear uncle Vernon.

"Best wishes, Mister Potter," the man grumbled, his eyes telling Harry that a 'die in agony' would be more honest. An equally 'heart-felt' congratulation of Pansy's father followed swiftly, while Mrs. Bulstrode remained totally silent. For a moment Harry wondered about her appearance, that reminded him very much of a frightened mouse despite her bulking frame. The discrepancy was quite striking.

"And to you too, Mister Longbottom." At least Mrs. Parkinson didn't forget the second birthday child, Harry noticed with a frown. She seemed to be the only one among the group of purebloods with more than a passingly polite interest and her eyes were the only ones that rested on Hermione without that expression of disgust.

"Thank you very much, Lady Parkinson," Neville responded politely, emphasizing her title a little too strong. For a moment Harry wondered about it, until he realized that Bulstrode – despite being the apparent 'leader' of this small group – didn't belong to the old families. So in a way the use of her title was a little insult to the brute – not that Neville really cared about old blood.

"I hope you'll enjoy the evening, Lady Parkinson," Harry added, bowing slightly and fully ignoring both males. He knew that his godmother expected him to be polite to everybody, but he didn't like this kind of behavior in the least; to ignore his friends was certainly the wrong way to get on his good side. Bulstrode senior glared at the boys and departed, his wife instantly following him as did Lord Parkinson. Lady Parkinson whispered "five minutes" into her daughter's ear before she trailed behind her husband towards Lucy Malfoy and his happy band of sycophants.

.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Millie whispered.

For a moment Harry felt confused, not knowing why Millie would be sorry about something, before realization hit him. "Your father …?"

Millicent Bulstrode nodded with a very sad face: "He didn't learn from the last time. He's eager to repeat that madness." Shortly she gestured to her left forearm and Harry understood. Bulstrode senior had been one of Voldemort's most ardent followers a decade ago. He had avoided punishment following Lucius Malfoy's example, claiming that he had been under an Imperius Spell. Nobody had believed him, especially after his very poor performance at court, but to doubt him meant to doubt others like Malfoy too. So he had been acquitted and was free to continue his way of pureblood supremacy.

"And you?" Daphne asked Millie with a voice full of concern. It couldn't be easy to live honorable with such a father.

Millie shrugged: "I don't know. The usual I assume. That's at least what my father is expecting me to do: Belittling everything that isn't pureblooded and Slytherin." It was very weird to see the tears glistening in the eyes of this strong girl. "I don't really have a choice, not after 'His' return."

"I know," Daphne sighed. Harry stayed silent. He felt the urge to yell at Millie to stand up against her parents, to follow her own mind. Daphne had done the same with her father years ago, so it was possible. However he didn't know Millie's family. From Bulstrode's appearance it wasn't a far fetch to assume that Millie would be in real danger, should she act against her father's wishes. Her mother's behavior showed awfully clear how Bulstrode 'handled' his family and she certainly wouldn't protect her daughter like Roxanne did. From Agatha and Roxanne he knew that abuse was very wide-spread in pureblood families. Women like Roxanne and Narcissa were the exception, not the rule. This was another point Harry hated about this conservative, male-dominated society. "If you'll need any help," Harry suddenly offered "we'll be there for you."

For a short moment a smile became visible, but Millie shook her head: "I'll have to be a real ass next year, Harry. Insulting and annoying you and your friends, throwing hexes from behind," with a sad look towards Hermione she continued "perhaps a repetition of our wrestling match. You won't like me anymore, Harry."

"Naturally I don't like you," Harry responded, punching her arm slightly, a smirk on his face. "I hate every pureblood Slytherin girl." Putting his arm around Daphne's waist and giving his favorite pureblood witch a one-armed hug, Harry continued more seriously: "Stay safe until you're of age, Millie. Don't take the mark, don't do anything serious. Insult and annoy us as much as you have to, but if you want to hex someone it will better be me and not Daphne."

"My hero," Daphne sighed.

"Always," Harry grinned.

.

"And what about you, Pansy?" Hermione asked the girl, who had been very silent so far.

_She's blushing_, Harry wondered. _I've never seen her shy like this, not Pansy-bad-mouth-Parkinson_.

"My parents want to stay neutral like last time. My father hopes with a bit of typical pureblood behavior and being supportive of Malfoy's activities, he'll be able to avoid anything more. He promised Mum to never take the mark and not participate in anything serious."

"Does he really expect that he'll succeed with that balancing act?"

Pansy shrugged. "He was able to stay neutral last time, why not again?"

"But you'll be back to being a real bitch again, right?" Hermione asked, surprisingly with no hate in her voice. Both girls still didn't like each other very much, but they had been at least more or less polite for the last months, quite an improvement to the first three years.

"At least I can't call you a … you know," Pansy tried to joke, no real joy in her eyes. Since Professor Snape had followed the example of the other Heads of the Houses and forbidden the use of the cuss 'Mudblood', only one person had dared to use it still – Ron. "But apart from that I'll be on my best bitchy behavior again, yes. At least I don't have to hex you like Millie, but I'm certainly not allowed to spend time with you and your 'blood traitor' friends. Sorry, Hermione."

Harry sighed deeply: "How many more friends will we lose because of that bastard?"

"Every single one is one too much," Hermione responded solemnly.

.

_**Azkaban**_

.

"Throw them into the lake now," Yaxley ordered, while he put the hairs from the two killed Aurors into the Polyjuice Potions. He offered them to Crabbe and Higgs. "Higgs is in charge, Crabbe. You simply shut your mouth and behave."

Crabbe glared at him, but didn't dare to object. Higgs wasn't a Death Eater yet, but everybody knew that Yaxley had taken a liking to the wannabe and after this night he would certainly press for admitting Higgs into the outer circle. Yaxley smirked. Like their sons Crabbe and Goyle senior were no more than stupid bullies, barely adequate to follow simple orders. Higgs on the other hand had already proven that he followed orders, had a quick mind and was able to control his temper – something of a traditional weakness among his 'colleagues'.

He knew that Higgs was eager to establish himself among the Death Eaters, partly because of his own ambitions, partly because of his son who would start his sixth year at Hogwarts this fall. It was predictable that a career at the Ministry would be unthinkable in the near future without the Dark Lord's favor. Another reason for Yaxley's interest in the man was his trustworthiness, another very rare trait among their kind. With a bit of delicacy he should be able to groom Higgs into a fine, long-termed henchman.

"You'll stay here, Higgs. Inform me about every arrival. I trust you to know how to react in case of single visitors or small groups, but whatever you do: Assure that the rescue succeeds."

Higgs nodded and watched how his mentor and the rest of the team entered the boat. If all went well, they would return in a few hours with a dozen old and new comrades-in-arms. He grinned broadly. The Ministry wouldn't know what hit them.

.

_**Longbottom Manor**_

.

Daphne watched her boyfriend flirt with the Patil twins, a contented smile on her lips. Another girlfriend wouldn't have reacted like this, she realized, but his hand around her waist and his relaxed stance told her, that she didn't have to fear anything. Furthermore she was far too happy about the improvement of his mood since the Patils arrived. Harry had struggled not to show it too openly, but it was visible and especially tangible how much the news about Millie and Pansy had troubled him.

For months Harry had tried to get to know some of the Slytherins better, partially because of Daphne and Astoria, but partially too because he had realized that not every Slytherin was straight-from-Hell. Foremost he had spent time with Daphne's friend Tracey and her boyfriend Blaise, but after the incident six months ago, when Pansy and Millie came to Daphne's rescue, he had spent time with both girls too. Daphne had to admit that it wasn't easy to befriend them. Pansy was a bitch at heart, not only through education and family but because she liked it, too. _Yet she's a bitch with a heart too_, Daphne grinned.

Millie on the other hand was still too insecure, too much of a follower. She had changed slightly and now started to be more like Pansy's friend and less her hench(wo)man, but she had still a long way to go to become a real free spirit. Daphne sighed. Millie's family certainly didn't help in that way with her father an abusing ass and her mother a sneak.

With the new changes, with Bulstrode being a Death Eater again and Parkinson emphasizing his pureblood racist side, it would only get worse and every progress Harry had made with the girls would be shot down.

To make matters worse, Pansy had spoken with them about Tracey and Blaise. Harry had invited both and been disappointed that neither had shown up. Blaise was now spending the summer in Italy with his mother's family and Tracey was too heart-broken to visit the Ball. The explanation had moved Daphne to tears.

.

"_They aren't together anymore," Pansy told with a sad voice. Her tone had surprised Daphne, as Pansy had never been very friendly to Tracey in all of these four years as housemates, but perhaps that had been an act like much else. Her parents, while never Death Eaters, made no secret of their pureblood opinion, her father being much worse than her mother as far as Daphne knew from Roxanne._

"_Her mother apparently wants to stay neutral in this conflict. You know that she has never been very outspoken about her political opinions in the past. She is a real society lady, friendly to everyone and I assume she want it to stay like that. Tracey has never been really accepted among the Slytherins. She's a half-blood and her father is a renowned blood traitor – my parents' words, not mine. A relationship between Blaise and Tracey would be difficult for his mother and be dangerous for Tracey too."_

_Pansy glanced at Hermione: "It will be the same for you. With Neville your boyfriend, you'll more or less be wearing a sign over your head: Please beat me up; I'm a danger to every pureblood." _

_Hermione nodded: "I know that our relationship will be dangerous."_

"_But we'll stay together," Neville added._

_Pansy smiled weakly: "Yes, but you're tough and Longbottom …"She shrugged. "He's smitten and stubborn. Tracey … she's not like you, Granger. She's too sweet and nice. She wouldn't survive very long with every Slytherin out for her blood."_

_Harry was fuming about this news, but he knew that Pansy was right. Even Daphne would be in danger next year and shockingly he would have to depend on Draco and Snape to keep her safe and healthy. "So Mrs. Zabini forced Blaise to diss Tracey?" _

"_More or less," Pansy agreed. "It was his choice: Stop being Tracey's friend or leave the country."_

"_She only wants to protect them, Harry," Daphne tried to calm him. "It's the wrong decision, but I understand her."_

_Harry, still fuming, nodded slowly: "She shouldn't have to think about things like this. It should be run-of-the-mill to see Tracey and Blaise together. Voldemort's return is a real pain in the ass."_

.

His sad mood was only lifted after the Patils' arrival. The twins like their parents wore traditional Indian attire, Parvati showing Gryffindor colors and Padma the ones of Ravenclaw. Both looked fabulous and got more than one compliment from Harry and Neville about it, their girlfriends enduring it patiently. It was the first real and open smile on Harry's face since hours and Daphne would endure much more for only seeing it.

Both boys got some books from India, Neville some about Indian plants and medicine, Harry about meditation and Mind Magic. "We wanted to buy some books about Indian Dark Magic and the Defense against them too, but our parents wouldn't allow it. You'll get them next year."

Harry nodded, grinning as he noticed the looks of Hermione and Daphne. "Stop drooling, girls," he laughed. Hermione pouted a bit, but Daphne hugged her boyfriend and purred: "Certainly you intend to show us these books tomorrow."

Padma leant forward: "We thought, getting brownie points with your girlfriends would be a nice bonus, if we choose this kind of gift for you."

"That was very thoughtful of you," Harry whispered back.

.

There was a fifth Patil present, Akasha, a young aunt of the twins who was visiting the family for a few months. Sirius, still recovering from his time in Azkaban and as a fugitive, used the opportunity to meet this exotic beauty and flirt with her. When Akasha shortly left Sirius to use the restroom, he found himself eye to eye with the twins, both girls glaring at him.

"I must be in heaven to have so many beautiful ladies around," he tried to flirt, but the girls didn't even blush, something that surprised him more than a bit. _I'm getting old and my charm rusty, I suppose_, Sirius sighed inwardly.

"This is our aunt," Parvati snarled.

"Harry told us about you," Padma glared.

Sirius glanced in Harry's direction: _Traitor;_ but Harry only shrugged with a grin.

"You're a Playboy," Parvati's statement at least did not sound like an insult.

"You won't play with her," Padma growled. Sirius noticed the Ravenclaw colors and remembered what Harry had told him about the extremely talented girl. After his defeat in a duel against Daphne, he wasn't willing to start a new quarrel with this girl.

"If you break her heart," Parvati continued.

"We'll break some other body parts of yours," Padma complemented.

"I understand," Sirius answered with an uneasy smile, not eager to think about the nature of those body parts.

"I hope so," Parvati huffed.

"We'll be watching you," Padma finished with narrowed eyes.

No, it wasn't really helping that Harry was nearly on the ground, laughing, and his friends watched the scene with their broadest grins.

.

_**Azkaban**_

.

"Crucio!"

Yaxley was furious, not because of the resistance – this team of four Aurors had been the first group of opponents that offered more than a token fight – but because one of them had been able to hit him with a cutting curse. He had been able to do this because of Amycus Carrow's incredible and annoying stupidity. Carrow had been too eager to maul one of the Aurors, too eager to torture him instead of simply knocking him out, presenting another one the opportunity to retaliate, to hit Yaxley's unguarded flank.

At least, his sister Alecto Carrow feared Yaxley enough not to mess with him while he punished her brother. This would only increase his problems with the siblings in the future, but he had to show that he was strong, that he was the one giving orders. Yaxley stopped the spell and watched Amycus on the ground, struggling to overcome the after effects of the Crucio.

"In the future you'll obey my orders," Yaxley growled. He waited three seconds and as the man didn't respond, he lifted his wand again. "I understand," Amycus groaned. Yaxley's Crucios were nothing in comparison to the Dark Lord's or Bella, but he wasn't eager to experience them anew. "Stash the corpses away," Yaxley commanded two of his lackeys. Without a word they obeyed and with a hidden grin Yaxley continued on his path – the path towards Bella's freedom and the dark Lord's grace.

.

_**Longbottom Manor**_

.

"May I have your attention, please?"

It was formulated as a request, but the voice told clearly: Shut up and listen.

Harry grinned broadly. He knew what this was about and was eager to see the reactions from some of his dear guests. It had been quite an entry when Amelia Bones appeared on the scene half an hour ago. While her presence itself wasn't a surprise – she wasn't the sole Department Head present and a well-known friend and ally of Augusta Longbottom – her entourage certainly was.

More than one pureblooded family head became fidgety as he noticed the presence of Chief Accountant Ironsides; following close behind were her nephew Wyvernclaw and her great-granddaughter Coppertooth, who had already made herself well-known – and well-feared – among the families through her ruthless and sharp-minded management of the Potter Inheritance. All three Goblins were a clear and obvious proof of the close affiliations between Gringotts and House Potter. Rumors about the close examination of some vaults and businesses had been disturbing in the past weeks, rumors about the impending prosecution of some families who had been a bit lax about their obligations towards the Potters since the death of Harry's parents.

Both women – Amelia Bones and Ironsides – were very different but also very similar. Both were intelligent, shrewd and absolutely relentless when it came to their inner moral compass. They were great friends and allies, but they were even more frightening foes.

"We all know that this Ball is about the birthday of Mister Neville Longbottom and Mister Harry Potter," Amelia addressed the audience. "But this assembly is an appropriate audience too for an announcement I'm very content to make. Nearly fourteen years ago the Ministry made a grave error in condemning a stout pillar of our society. Thanks to Mister Harry Potter and his friends, we have been able to correct this error and – with the generous allowance of Lady Longbottom – I want to use this evening to announce the official installment of Lord Sirius Black as the new head of house Black."

She gestured Sirius to come forward and he obliged with his broadest smile, looking around to watch – like Harry and his friends – the reaction of the audience. More than one glare was sent his way but there were also approving nods and Daphne stored that information away for later use. She would have to speak with Harry about it, about possible allies in their future struggle.

Amelia handed a scroll over to Sirius and shook his hand: "Good to have you back, Sir."

"Thank you very much, Lady Bones," Sirius bowed and kissed her palms. Addressing the audience himself, he continued: "Fourteen years ago Lord James Potter has been one of my best friends, the other being Remus Lupin, my business partner and a ward of House Black." This announcement got some attention and a variety of reactions, one of the most interesting being Remus' gaping. To declare him his friend and ward in this official environment was a great honor and kind of protection, too. "One year ago, another Potter, James' son Harry, saved my life together with his friend Miss Hermione Granger. I'm happy and honored to call them my friends today." He bowed slightly and grinned as he noticed Harry's frenetic grin and Hermione's deep blush as she noticed hundreds of eyes on her person.

"As you all saw only a few weeks ago, Harry again was my rescuer as he was able to catch the real traitor and murderer Peter Pettigrew," he spit the name and needed some seconds before he was able to continue. "He was able to do this with the help of his new family. Lady Agatha, Lady Roxanne, Daphne, Astoria … I'm very happy that Harry found a loving and caring family in you, a family who is willing and able to see him as Harry and not the Boy-Who-Lived. I wish you all the best for your future, happiness, health and enough patience to endure my silly jokes." A bout of laughter greeted this little remark.

Sirius got far more serious now. "As the first announcement as Lord Black I announce the alliance of House Black to the Houses Pinegrew and Potter. My house is your house, Harry, and my wand is your wand in every fight you have to face."

Complete silence greeted this announcement and Harry was a bit pale. Everybody noticed that Sirius spoke about the House Pinegrew, so he actually differentiated between Cyrus and the rest of his family. Daphne whispered something into Harry's ear. He nodded, bowed slightly and responded with a solemn voice: "House Potter accepts the alliance of House Black. My house is your house, Sirius, and my wand will defend you and your wards at every time." His short glance towards Remus didn't go unnoticed. "May our friendship be as strong as it had been between you and my father."

Sirius bowed slightly and continued: "Andromeda Tonks, please step forward."

Some rumbling was audible but stopped instantly as Augusta glared at the culprits. Everybody felt that she only searched for an opportunity to let off steam. Andromeda hesitated for a moment and needed a slight nudge from her husband to leave the security of her family.

"For several hundred years 'toujours pure' had been the motto of House Black. As we all know my dear parents – as the parents of my cousins Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa – understood this motto as an imperative to keep the bloodline of our house clean, clean from the contamination through Muggles and Muggleborn. Dear Andromeda – this interpretation caused you much distress. You had to choose between the love of your life and your house, between your new and your old family. But times change, Andromeda. I interpret this motto in another way, as the order to stay 'pure of heart' and not to sway from what you feel is right. To follow your heart and stay firm in your love is certainly the purest way to show that you're a real Black. Dear Andromeda, I would be honored to welcome you back into the folds of House Black. Do you accept?"

Andromeda was shocked and unable to answer, her eyes glistening with tears. Harry saw many happy smiles around, especially from his family and the present teachers, but also death glares from Lucius and his groupies. He tensed for a second as he watched Narcissa rushing forward very unladylike. He didn't expect her to disturb the moment, but to see her embracing her sister in a crushing, Molly-worth hug was a sight to behold. Both sisters needed a while to calm down and Harry used the time to watch Lucius Malfoy. He appeared to be near an apoplexy, but to Harry's regrets he didn't succumb to his rising blood pressure. "I accept," Andromeda was barely able to respond in the end and returned to her husband and daughter with Narcissa still clinging to her. Narcissa gestured to Draco and after a glance towards his Gryffindor-red father he complied and welcomed the Tonks back into the family's folds.

"I have a third and last announcement as the Head of House Black. After that, I promise dear Augusta, I'll stop to disturb the real reason of our presence today."

Augusta waved shortly: "Please continue, I'm used to Marauders disturbing the orderly course of an event. I haven't forgotten the emergency meetings of the Board of Governors back in your youth, Sirius."

Sirius grinned happily, but turned sour after some seconds: "Andromeda followed her heart two decades ago. A sister of her did the same, but in a way I can't condone. Bellatrix Lestrange," the name caused more than one shudder and furious growls from Neville and his grandma "behaved in a disgusting and vile way. She followed a madman" Sirius looked around and smirked as he noticed the frowns from the invited Death Eaters "and showed a repulsive lack of humanity and decency in her acts. From now on Bellatrix Lestrange is no longer a member of the House Black. Her name may be erased from our book and the family tapestry. Her right to enter any propriety of House Black and her access to the family fortune may be revoked. We revoke any treaties with House Lestrange; we recollect the dowry and any wedding gifts. From now on Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband Rodolphus and her brother-in-law Rabastan are persona-non-grata at Black Manor and foes of the House Black."

Harry had known about this too and it caused the strongest reactions. More than the return of Andromeda this showed the new era of House Black's conscience. It broke all ties to Bella and the Lestranges – not that it had any direct repercussions with all three persons being guests of Azkaban – and it ruined the Lestrange family. He glanced towards the trio of Goblins and noticed the short nod of Ironsides. She would implement this decree within the next twenty-four hours, certainly stopping one of the most important revenues of Voldemort. It was a challenge of war towards every Death Eater and while Harry wasn't eager to fight, he was content with this evolvement.

There was no way back now.

.

_**Longbottom Manor – Late Evening**_

.

Daphne moaned with pleasure, her noises were certainly suitable to cause some amused looks if not for her former casting of a layered notice-me-not spell.

"Enjoying?" Harry asked with a smirk while he continued to massage her sour feet.

Daphne glared at him: "Try my shoes for an hour and then we'll see how your feet fare." They had been on their feet for hours, never able to rest, always making their rounds, enduring some speech or proving their dancing lessons to the audience. At least Harry was a more or less gracious dancer now, not torturing her feet all too much. Daphne had really enjoyed the last dances, but now she needed a few minutes without these shoes-from-hell.

She looked around, secure from prying eyes through her spells. Her family would be able to see them, but nobody else. No guest would take an interest in this couch or notice her sounds of pleasure. "You're a dear, Harry."

"I know," he grinned and earned himself a slap on his arm.

Shortly her eyes rested on Charlie and Fleur. _They're a really cute pair_, she pondered. _I can't understand the qualms of Mrs. Weasley or Mister Delacour. Luckily they don't have command in their families at the moment_, she grinned. With a bit of luck they would be engaged before something changed again.

Charlie had returned a while ago, but not alone. To Harry's surprise and joy, there had been two additional guests.

.

"_Hi Harry."_

_Ginny's voice was low and trembled. Shocked Harry stared at her, unable to react until Daphne gave him a little push. With a sudden smile he stepped forward and hugged the youngest Weasley. She tensed for a moment and threw Daphne a quizzical look. Only after Daphne nodded and smiled, did Ginny relax and hugged him back._

"_I'm so happy to see you, Ginny. And you as well, Arthur. But it's a real surprise. I thought," he gestured around "that this would be a bit much for you."_

_More than one guest watched them closely and Daphne angrily noticed a mix of pity and curiosity in their eyes. It was like they expected Ginny to change into something interesting or dangerous. It wasn't their business, Daphne glared. On her sign Harry's friends did their best to circle the Weasleys and shield them from the other guests, allowing Ginny a modicum of privacy._

"_It is a bit much," Ginny admitted. "But Charlie told me about the attack and I wanted to see … that you all are alright." She smiled around, her eyes resting on everybody for a few seconds, looking for any signs of injuries. Seeing none, she relaxed a bit._

"_We're all well, Ginny," Harry explained: "Interestingly in large part thanks to Mrs. Malfoy." Ginny shuddered as she heard the name. "She's nothing like that Lucy-git." This prompted a weak smile, but Neville whispered: "Speaking of the devil …"_

"_Ah, Weasley, nice to see you," Lucius Malfoy's drawl became audible. Without regards to the obvious wish of the group to be left alone, he joined them together with Cyrus Greengrass. Severus Snape was following them, but kept his distance, his face showing how unhappy he was to be here. Secretly he gestured Narcissa that she was needed here. Until now the teenagers had ignored Cyrus the traitor, but Harry sensed that this could easily change now._

"_Apparently it's the time for the guests in the cheap suits to arrive." Malfoy ignored the glares and addressed Ginny, whose trembling increased with every second. "And this is certainly your daughter, the infamous Ginevra Weasley. I heard many interesting things about you, young lady." He tried to step forward into Ginny's private sphere, but was intercepted by Neville who was fuming now. Daphne hastily cast a calming spell on Ginny and watched how Malfoy reacted to Neville. From the edge of the room Narcissa Malfoy strode forward, her eyes glaring at her husband._

_Lucius Malfoy frowned shortly, before he offered a false smile and tried to circumvent Neville. Now it was Harry who blocked his way, but it was Neville who angrily growled: "You're not welcome here, Malfoy. Go away." Hermione gaped, but her expression changed into a proud smile within seconds. It showed Neville's backbone that he was willing to stand up against a git like Malfoy to protect his friends. I have to snog him silly for this, she mused._

"_Mister Longbottom," Malfoy drawled. "That's no way to handle your guests."_

"_This may be," Harry objected with a far too sugary voice. "But you certainly know that there are beloved guests and endured guests. While the Weasleys belong to the former, you're certainly barely able to belong to the later." _

"_Harry," Cyrus stepped forward and put an arm on Harry's shoulder. "I expect you to …"_

_Within moments Harry pushed his arm away. "Don't mess with me, Greengrass, not tonight," his eyes were even more shocking than his tone. Cyrus gulped and stared at him, totally shocked. His mind was racing: Did he know? Hastily he glanced at Daphne and for a tiny moment he saw her hate, before she was able to hide it again. They know, he shuddered. Why had I done it?_

_Harry turned to Malfoy again: "You, Sir, are responsible for the events at Hogwarts two years ago. That we can't prove it doesn't change the matter. You're a disgusting heap of hippogriff dung, unworthy to clean Ginny Weasley's shoes, and I only endure your presence because your wife will be my DADA teacher next year and Draco is my future brother-in-law. But I won't tolerate your presence if you try to belittle dear friends of mine. Go away … now … before I have to kick out your sorry ass." He hadn't his hand on his wand, but there was no doubt about his willingness to carry out his threat._

_Narcissa had stopped two steps behind her husband and listened to Harry's speech with a wicked smile. Apparently I don't have to step in, she laughed inwardly. He's more than able to handle my dear husband alone. Now, as her husband turned around, she hastily showed a bland face, but winked towards Harry before she left again. Mumbling something about stupid and disgusting teenagers without proper education Lucius and Cyrus walked away, trying to salvage last scraps of dignity. Snape followed them after a smirk and a noiseless snigger._

.

"I expected a stronger reaction from him – from Malfoy I mean."

Harry nodded. "Somehow this Ball is important to him. I don't know why, but apparently he wanted to stop our quarrel from fully exploding."

Daphne sighed. "Stop talking about him. This day isn't about that bastard." Watching Hermione and Neville on the dance floor, her face softened into a happy smile. "He's still grinning like mad."

Harry sniggered. "I don't expect that to change for a week at least. Not after Augusta's speech." He watched his friends for a moment and continued softly: "Augusta said that Hermione would be the best thing that could happen to Neville. I would complement: Neville was the best thing that could happen to Hermione. We always saw her as one of us, as one of the boys. We used her brain and ideas, her willingness to help. Neville … he sees the complete Hermione, he likes all aspects of her."

"Yes," Daphne agreed. "And she's really living now, enjoying not only books but her whole life. I've never seen her happy like this."

"Let us hope that they'll stay like this for a very long time."

.

_Augusta Longbottom clinked her champagne flute with a small silvery spoon and waited for everybody to calm down. Standing at her sides were Hermione and Neville, both teenagers apparently trying to prove that it was physically possible to be deathly pale and blushing deeply at the same time. With hundreds of pairs of eyes resting on them, Neville needed to grab Hermione's hand to calm down again. The Grangers stood not far away and did their best to show their daughter their support._

"_Today is a very special day. Not only are we celebrating the birthdays of my grandson Neville and his schoolmate and friend Harry Potter, but we have also something else to celebrate. Nearly one year ago I met a very special girl for the first time." She put her hand on Hermione's shoulder: "Hermione Granger, Muggleborn, Gryffindor. At the beginning I wasn't certain how to think about her. She was so … irritating. She had an opinion about everything, she wanted to change everything, be it our society, our way to live or how we handle our house elves." _

_Some sniggers became audible and Hermione blushed even more as she noticed whispers about SPEW and a voice that seemed to belong to Snape said something about know-it-alls._

"_But most of all she wanted to change my family, wanted to change Neville and how I treated him. I was furious." Hermione flinched, but Augusta soothingly squeezed her shoulder. "We had some very long conversations about her ideas and ideals and slowly I comprehended: She's right, not about everything, certainly not about how fast those changes are possible, but about most things she was right. Certainly she was right about Neville and me."_

_Now she put her hand on Neville's shoulder. "Neville, for a long time I didn't treat you like you deserved. Because of your lack of magic as a child – something that wasn't even your fault as I know today – I treated you like you would be … I don't know … unworthy of the name Longbottom. I was very wrong, Neville."_

_She looked around, her eyes stopping on Harry's aunt Petunia at last. Petunia had more or less successfully tried to hide behind the Grangers the whole evening and only been speaking with a few wizards and witches so far, the Tonks and Professor Septima Vektor being among them. Now she apparently wished to be able to vanish into the ground, as Augusta continued._

"_A few weeks ago Petunia Evans said something very wise: _

"_You don't treat family like that. You may hate family members, you may be disgusted to even think about them, but you never treat them like this. There isn't enough family around to do this. A young daughter getting pregnant, your son being in conflict with the law or even a nephew 'infected' with magic – or in case of a magical family a Squib: You don't leave them behind, you just don't."_

_Augusta pulled her grandson into a hug, something that stunned Neville more than anything else. His grandma simply didn't behave undignified. It was unthinkable._

"_For a long time I forgot this simple but important rule. But there was a girl that never stopped to trust Neville, a girl that stood at his side in the face of danger, insults and amok running potion professors." Even Snape showed a little grin about that. "Neville changed for the better. He's stronger, more self-confident and all around a far better student and wizard than a year ago. You certainly know the phrase about the strong woman behind every successful man: In Neville's case this is Hermione._

"_Hermione: I don't know how much we will be able to change in the future, how many of your wonderful, fantastic and sometimes simply weird ideas we will be able to put into practice. But I want to help you and your friends to change our society like you changed Neville and me. _

"_Neville: I'm very proud of you that you had the courage to propose to Hermione this morning and I'm incredible happy that Hermione accepted, despite me belonging to this whole Longbottom-package." _

_Hermione smiled shyly: "You're not so bad, Augusta."_

"_Thank you, Hermione," Augusta nodded slightly. She lifted her flute: "Let us drink to the happiness of my grandson Neville and his fiancée Hermione Granger."_

.

_**Malfoy Manor**_

.

"Milord!"

Voldemort, who had been waiting for hours to hear something about the rescue action, watched Bellatrix and the other freed captives enter the hall. Bella walked into the middle of the room and slumped to the ground. Her husband stared at her with disgust, struggling to prove that the last years hadn't broken him. They were a miserable lot. Filthy, threadbare clothes, badly healed scratches, the hairs a mess, the bodies scraggy and the eyes full of madness – no, Bellatrix certainly wasn't a beautiful sight at the moment.

The years in Azkaban hadn't been easy to them. Even Pettigrew, who had only been there for a few weeks, looked even worse than before. Zacharias Smith appeared dumbfounded and didn't really react to what was going on around him, still struggling to handle the news about his father's death.

"My dear Bella."

Showing an incredible amount of affection for someone like him, Voldemort left his seat, stepped forward and dragged Bella from the ground. He hugged her shortly, pulled something from his cloak and offered it to her.

"My wand," Bella's voice trembled. She had always loved her Lord, but this was nearly too much.

"My dear Bella shouldn't be without her wand." Voldemort smiled. Not even his mother could call his grinning snake face nice to look at, but Bella was far too happy to be at his side again to notice this. "You're too generous, Milord."

"You deserve it, Bella. But now rest. Eat, take a long bath and sleep in a real bed. And tomorrow we'll speak about our future." _Our future_, she nearly sighed.

"Yes, Milord." She hesitated for a moment, a question on her tongue. There was one person she had hoped to see nearly as much as her lord.

"She'll be here in a few hours, Bella. She was away for a few weeks with her son, but I ordered Lucius to bring them back tonight. You'll see your sister tomorrow – and your nephew, Bella. He's old enough to leave his childhood behind. I expect you to teach him what he has to know."

Bella bowed deeply. "This I will, Milord."

.

_**Longbottom Manor - Midnight**_

.

"LUNA!"

Just moments ago Agatha had stepped into the middle of the room and wanted to address the audience to raise the glasses because of Harry's birthday, but then the fire in the chimney had flared green and a very late party guest arrived. Within seconds everybody saw Harry rushing at her side and greeting Luna enthusiastically.

"Luna, you've come. I thought I wouldn't meet you before the first of September," Harry grinned broadly and hugged her. Neville and Hermione didn't follow much slower and only Daphne stopped for a moment to mouth a silent "thank you" towards Augusta.

With a deep sigh Agatha watched Harry and his friends, shrugged and walked away again. This was more important than mostly polite birthday wishes.

.

"I have something for you."

Luna had explained that she intended to stay in New Zealand for three more weeks, but a few days ago an international Portkey arrived at the site of the volcano, allowing her a short trip to the party.

"I begged Augusta to organize the portkey," Daphne explained and nearly melted as she saw the look of gratitude in Harry's eyes.

"Here," Luna put a small Quibbler edition into his hands. "It's a special edition about the expedition, a first test print. Father wants to stay here and publish our first information while I'll go back and examine a few details. He wants me to make a few more sketches about the Snorkacks for a small booklet about them."

"A dream becoming reality," Harry read aloud: "An article written by Luna Lovegood … devoted to Harry Potter, my truest friend." He looked up and smiled.

"Because of you this became reality, Harry," Luna said with a solemn voice. "I know I have other friends too. I'm not alone anymore. But you will always have a very special place in my heart for what you did last month." She sighed and addressed Daphne: "You wouldn't perhaps be willing to share? Isn't it tiring to have Harry around the whole week, Daphne? Perhaps I could shoulder the burden in your stead once or twice a week."

"That's very sweet of you, Luna," Daphne tried to sound seriously despite her laughing eyes. "But I think I can endure the burden."

"Hey," Harry pouted "I'm not a burden. I'm a very lovable boyfriend."

"Not yet," Daphne replied "but we're working on that. Aren't we, Hermione?"

Hermione threw a scrutinizing look at Neville, before she answered: "We are. And we're making progress … slowly."

Everyone laughed, only Harry pouted a bit. Again – he wasn't arguing as Daphne gave him a one-armed-hug and put her head on his shoulder. Perhaps she agreed with the 'loveable boyfriend' after all, he mused happily.

.

"I'm sorry, girls, but I have to kidnap the boys for a moment."

Puzzled Daphne and Hermione watched how Roxanne walked away with Harry and Neville in tow towards the middle of the room. Interestingly Amelia Bones was waiting there with two scrolls, Coppertooth at her side. Daphne narrowed her eyes and stared at her mother, who only smirked in her direction.

"Harry, Neville," Amelia started a minute later. "You're both fifteen now. It is an important age, the age of decisions. You'll have to make decisions this year about your future, your education and other important things. Neville already started today with his engagement and with Daphne standing over there, I hope that I'm not too pushy if I admit that I'm eager to see a second engagement in the near future."

Harry shortly locked eyes with Daphne and both blushed for a moment. To their relief, Amelia continued.

"The past wasn't easy for both of you and it will continue to be burdensome. More than once someone tried to mess with you, to make decisions in your stead that weren't always beneficial."

Harry nodded. She was speaking about Dumbledore and everyone knew it. It was a clear sign about his momentary status that Lucius Malfoy had been invited to this party while Dumbledore was not.

"A few weeks ago I had two visitors." She turned around for a moment: "Roxanne and Augusta. They expressed their concern about a repetition of those events. They are watching over you, but something could happen that prevented them from doing this anymore. What would happen to you, should they die?"

"Mum," Harry exclaimed, shocked by the idea of losing her, unknowing how much his spontaneous reaction touched Roxanne and Daphne.

"As if I would be so lucky," Neville mumbled with a wicked grin, earning him some sniggers and a low growl from his grandma.

"Because of this we decided to take precautions." She stepped forward and offered each boy a scroll. Hesitantly they accepted them and read – obviously not really comprehending was this was about. "With these scrolls and from now on, you're emancipated. There are still a few things you can't do: Harry can't be Lord Potter before he turns seventeen and both of you can't be members of the Wizengamot or own any estate until then. But in all other aspects you're free to decide. Nobody can tell you were to spend your time, with who you want to be friends or where you want to continue your education."

Every single remark was an additional hit against Dumbledore. He had been the one to mess with their life; he had tried to gain access to his inheritance and even used potions and charms to mess with his friendships and love, not to forget the summers at Privet Drive. Harry was totally stunned. He knew that Roxanne would never force him to do anything against his wishes, but this …

It wasn't only a precaution, it was a sign of her trust that he was grown up, that he was able to make his own decisions. For a moment he felt overwhelmed. With relief he noticed that somehow Daphne and Hermione had stepped at their sides, realizing the emotions that were storming through Neville and him. In a way Neville was certainly even more overwhelmed as it was the first real sign of the new respect his grandma felt for him.

"You knew about this," Daphne exclaimed suddenly, as she noticed the expression on Hermione's face. Her friend was far too calm about this, far too unsurprised. Hermione fetched a similar scroll from her robes. So she was emancipated too. It made sense as she already had turned fifteen nine months ago and was in equal 'messing danger'.

"Only you are still a child, Daphnikins," Hermione grinned evilly. Harry and Neville started to laugh only to stop after Daphne's glare promising painful death.

Daphne felt like vomiting because of the nickname. "You'll pay for that, Hermioninny." A look and a smile from her mother was all she needed: In nineteen days she would have her own scroll.

.

It was far after midnight. Most of the guests had already departed. Only a few close friends were still there and a small group of endured Slytherins around Cyrus and the Malfoys. That something was amiss became clear, when a handful of Aurors arrived and instantly searched out Amelia Bones and Kingsley.

Harry looked quizzical at his friends, but they only shrugged and stepped nearer. Angry and shocked mumblings could be heard, someone mentioned Azkaban. Harry paled: "What's going on, Amelia?"

Amelia stayed silent for a while, waiting for Roxanne and the others to step nearer too, before she explained with a very serious voice: "There had been an … incident at Azkaban … more a full-grown breach of the security."

She gestured and Kingsley hastily departed with most of the Aurors.

"We have still to get all details, but apparently a group of intruders attacked the prison, killed nearly a dozen guards and freed a number of prisoners."

Everyone gasped, but Harry's eyes caught the short smirk on Malfoy's face. _That's the reason of his presence_, he groaned inwardly. _Malfoy knew about this and wanted an alibi_.

"WHAT!"

Sirius' yell brought Harry back from his thoughts. _Why was Sirius so angry?_ Amelia had told something … something about … Pettigrew. Harry paled again, before a rush of anger gripped his heart. Pettigrew was free again, Pettigrew the traitor.

"Anther escapee is Bellatrix Lestrange. I'm very sorry, Neville, Augusta. We'll try all in our might to catch her again."

Stunned Neville nodded only weakly. Like Harry with Pettigrew so was his anger directed towards that evil woman. Bellatrix Lestrange, one of the most dangerous witches around, was free again. He didn't notice the other person who reacted equally shocked, but Roxanne did. Narcissa was deathly pale, her eyes full of fear. Both women knew were Bellatrix would be hiding. It was completely impossible now for Narcissa or her son to return to Malfoy Manor. Narcissa's mind raced. Her 'home' had been dangerous for her and her son even before this shit happened. Now, with Bella back, it would be a disaster to return. Her sister had already been mad before her time in Azkaban and the last decade certainly didn't help the matter.

She had spoken with Sirius about her plans to leave her husband and in the security of Potter Manor it had seemed a good idea. It had been one of the reasons for her participation in the defense of Pinegrew Manor this morning. Now it was too late to turn back. Lucius apparently didn't know about her part in the fight, but this could change every time. More important was the danger Bella posed for her son. Narcissa trusted her sister even less with the health – physically, mentally and emotionally health – of her son than she trusted Lucius.

"I see the party is finished," Lucius Malfoy drawled, his content grin urging Harry to punch him. "If you'll excuse us, my family and I have to return home."

"I planned to …" Narcissa started; her voice sounded not nearly as controlled as usually.

"I expect Draco and you to accompany me home tonight," his voice allowed no discussion. "This long absence was ridiculous and it stops now." Amelia and the others watched them, their faces showing how eager they were to step in.

Narcissa nodded weakly. Her eyes pleaded for help, the woman struggling what to do now. Yes, she wanted to leave him, but prepared and not overhasty. She didn't want to risk her son, he was far more important than she. Narcissa knew that Lucius was in his legal rights to demand obedience, especially from Draco. He could force his son to accompany him and she would never abandon him, never stand back to let him face her sister alone.

Daphne instantly turned towards her mother: "We have to stop this, Mum. It's too dangerous for her and Draco."

This got Astoria's attention too: "What is she speaking about, Mum?" She liked Narcissa and she loved Draco. If Daphne – who couldn't really stand Draco – was anxious about him returning to Malfoy Manor, there had to be a very real danger.

Roxanne's mind raced. She had to stop this, but how?

Narcissa slowly walked towards her son. She stopped, took a few more steps and stopped again.

"Why are you procrastinating?" Lucius grabbed her arm and dragged her towards Draco, who stared at them with wide eyes. Why was his mother so scared?

Suddenly Narcissa broke away from his grip. "No."

"What 'no'?" Lucius asked with a deep frown, trying to grab her arm again.

Narcissa avoided his grip and repeated, this time with a firm voice: "No, I won't return to Malfoy Manor. And neither will Draco. We'll stay at Grimmauld Place like intended until September."

"Are you mad?" Lucius fumed. "I'm your husband and I …"

"No more, Malfoy." Narcissa shook her head.

Lucius paled. On Narcissa's gesture Sirius stepped forward. "Are you certain, Cissy?" He had prepared everything, but originally they had intended to wait for September. Amelia watched the exchange in silence. She was surprised as everyone about the timing, but not the plan itself. In contrary she had been the one to help Sirius with the preparations of the formalities so far.

"What do you want, blood traitor?" Lucius growled, but Sirius had only eyes for Narcissa. She nodded: "Yes, I'll do it … now." Narcissa straightened her back and nodded again, this time with more determination. She would fight for her son and if Lucius tried to endanger him, he would die – screaming.

"Do what? Wife you are …" He stopped mid-sentence, but not voluntarily. Harry grinned broadly as he noticed the Silencio spell Daphne had cast on the prat. Lucius Malfoy tried to break the charm, but was unable to do so. Even headmaster Flitwick had been impressed by her talent to cast Charms that were somehow rooted deep within a person or item, making it very hard to break them.

"Daphne," Cyrus stepped forward. "How could you …"

"Shut up!" Harry stopped him by stepping between father and daughter. "She did the only right thing. Nobody wants to hear the ramblings of this bastard anymore. I'm feeling like throwing up simply from watching him, I don't have to hear the voice too."

Cyrus blinked heavily, but didn't dare to address Harry, not with this look in his eyes and Sirius at his side, his hand clasping Harry's shoulder. He had to admit that he feared the boy a bit. Someone had not only bloody beaten the attackers this morning but also killed Smith, and Cyrus guessed Harry's hand behind this.

"Daphne," he turned instead to his daughter again. "I order you …"

"You, Mister," Harry growled even louder "lost every right to order her this morning."

Cyrus stopped death cold.

"You chose the way of the coward. You should have defended your family but instead you hid like a rat in your rooms. You're disgusting me."

At the same time Cyrus felt insulted, shocked but also relieved. So this was only about his lack of help. _He doesn't know about my treason_.

Something was very wrong, Roxanne realized. She had been angry too about Cyrus cowardice, but it hadn't been unexpected. Harry on the other hand was beyond furious. She realized how much he had to struggle not to lash out at Cyrus. There had to be other reasons. "Sirius, Narcissa," she said softly. "Please continue."

Sirius nodded curtly. "Lucius Malfoy, in the name of House Black I revoke the marriage contract between you and Narcissa. I revoke the dowry and any marriage gifts, the estates ceded for your use and the vault."

Lucius, still unable to speak, was very pale now. This could easily ruin him. Nearly a quarter of his wealth belonged to the Blacks and he would be unable to surrender it without preparation. A few of the estates and gifts he had even sold in the meantime, having no use for them himself. Perhaps he would be able to prevent it from happening, but it would be a very long and tiresome legal battle with – according to her expression – Amelia Bones on Sirius' side. Even more it troubled him how the society and especially his 'friends' would react to this.

"Narcissa," Sirius continued with a lower voice but still making certain that this wasn't a plea but the demand of her head of the house. "I demand from you that you instantly separate from Lucius Malfoy. You'll begin the process of divorce as soon as possible. You'll be Narcissa Black again. Do you understand and accept my order, Narcissa?"

Lucius wanted to scream no, but he was still unable to utter a single word. Narcissa leaving him would let him appear weak. He couldn't allow this to happen.

"Mother," Draco hurried at his mother's side, not understanding what was going on, but somehow feeling that these people tried to protect her from whatever danger there could be.

"Quiet, Draco, please trust me." She looked into her son's face with pleading eyes.

Draco opened and closed his mouth several times, until Astoria stepped at his side and put her arm around his waist. She offered him a small smile and while Harry was still a bit sick about the idea of perhaps sometime getting Draco as his brother-in-law, he was glad about Astoria's support now. Draco nodded at last, unhappy but willing to trust his mother, the only person aside from Astoria who loved him. His father certainly didn't. He had shown often enough that he saw his son only as a tool to reach his goals.

"Sirius, I understand and accept your command." Narcissa turned around: "Mrs. Bones, as Draco's mother I want his sole custody until the divorce has been sanctioned."

Cyrus wanted to interject something and opened his mouth, but was hit instantly by several spells: A Silencio from Daphne, a Petrificus from Hermione and a Stupefy from Neville, who was still extremely angry about the treason. At least Cyrus was out cold before Harry could react, who was struggling a second too long about which painful spell he should use.

Amelia Bones glared at them, the hidden joy in her eyes foiling the intention a bit: "Ten Galleons fine for using offensive magic for each of you. Fifty for Miss Greengrass because it is her second attack this evening."

Daphne only shrugged: "It was worth it."

"Whatever," Amelia sighed. She pondered for a moment about the request. "Alright, Miss Black, you're given sole custody of Draco – for now at least."

.

_**A/N**_

_What do you think? How would Lucius react?_

_This chapter was longer than usual (10,500 words). Now I have to continue with the August, Daphne's birthday (in my story the 19__th__ of August) and their joining of the Congregation, before we can return to Hogwarts at last._


	8. Chapter 8 Spanish Summer

_**A/N**_

_A far too long delay, I know, but I was away for a week and had much to do around that. I hope it will get better now._

_About magic use and fines: Yes, they're allowed to use magic now (see below about it). The fine was because they used magic to attack someone. _

.

**Spanish Summer**

**.**

**Malfoy Manor – 7****th**** of August**

**.**

_Bleeding bitch!_

Lucius Malfoy was more than a bit sulky and he had more than enough reason for his mood. He glanced at his left hand. It was still twitching, a residue from the events one week before. The Dark Lord hadn't been impressed when Lucius returned from the Potter-Longbottom party – alone, without his dear, lovely wife and lacking his most obedient son. Lucius had been totally shocked after the party, unable to comprehend the course of events. Narcissa had never been like this. Strong-willed, yes, but never before had she so openly disobeyed him. It was unbecoming of a Black, even more of a Malfoy.

Lucius shuddered as he remembered the minutes he had spent under his Lord's Crucio curses. He had endured far more a month ago after his Lord's return and their 'little talk' about the lost diary, but still it had been painful. Even worse had been Bella's reaction the next day. Narcissa's older sister had awoken, full of joy to meet her family, eager to start Draco's training – an idea that troubled him a bit, Lucius admitted to himself. Bella was mad as a Hatter even before her long stay at Azkaban. How would a teenager fare under her care? When Bella heard about Narcissa's decision to spend the August somewhere else, she instantly had presumed that Lucius was to blame for it, that Lucius had done something to her baby sister, perhaps even hit her.

_If only_, Lucius growled. _I should have been stricter to her in the past. Look at Draco: A little beating now and then had obviously only been good for him. It has never been a good idea to be all too tolerant towards your wife,_ he mused. _My father would rotate in his grave watching me now_. He remembered quite well his mother's screams while he had been hiding in his room, hoping that his father would be calmer after another 'teaching lesson'. His mother would never have dared to behave like this. It was unworthy. He had expected more from a Black.

Lucius crumpled up the letter in his hand, imagining how to punish Narcissa for her unreasonable behavior. _She wouldn't be so proud anymore after an hour in the dungeon, dancing to the music of Lucius' whip, oh no_. Lucius grinned evilly, feeling pleasure picturing that idea. Naturally he would have to be very careful not to damage her skin. The Dark Lord had indicated more than once in the past how much he appreciated Narcissa's soft, unblemished skin. Lucius narrowed his eyes. After a while his Lord would certainly lose interest in Narcissa and she would be completely back under his control. He bared his teeth at the thought.

_How dared this bitch to behave like that_, he fumed again: _Compromising my reputation and name in front of everyone._

For a moment Lucius allowed himself to wallow in the feeling of whipping her repeatedly, shredding her skin until she was a heap of misery and pain, ripping the flesh from her bones. Afterwards – and after raping her a dozen times in all possible and painful ways – he could toss her into Dolohov's hands. Lucius' colleague was renowned for his brutality even among the Death Eaters, but he was also a very strong wizard and useful ally who would appreciate the gesture. After a week under his caring hands Narcissa would hope for death. Lucius breathed deeply several times, trying to ignore his boner and relaxing again.

It would never happen. It was only a fantasy, Lucius knew. Bella would never allow such a thing to happen. For her the family was still far too important and, despite all differences, she seemed to love her baby sister above everything else – everything aside from the Dark Lord.

Lucius stared at the letter.

_How dare she? _

Narcissa had carried out her threat and sent him the divorce papers. Apparently she as well had some friends within the Ministry or bribed enough officials to get those papers not only this fast but also discreet enough that there hadn't been any warning beforehand. Lucius sighed deeply. Bella had been a real bitch for the last week, unwilling to let him forget her displeasure, and that had been without the information that Narcissa intended to divorce. _How would she react to this_? Lucius shuddered. _I have to speak with Narcissa, he decided. She has to see reason. I can't allow her to destroy my reputation and the name Malfoy_.

He pondered about the problem for a while, but had no idea how to convince her, especially because he still didn't know _why_ she had reacted like this. She had been very cold for several months and he had already wondered if Narcissa had found someone new in her life. Was that the reason? Had she dared to cuckold him? Lucius fumed at the idea. While it was completely acceptable in their society for a man to have a mistress – it only was expected that he tried to be a bit discreet about it – the same didn't apply to their wives. Black had been far too eager to stand by her side. Was he the culprit? Yes, he was her cousin but since when would that stop a Black? He had to inquire this matter.

_A divorce is unthinkable!_ Lucius hit the palm of his left hand with his fist. _I have to find her, I have to convince her, and if nothing else helps … I have to avert this step … violently_.

.

_**Toledo – 10**__**th**__** of August 1995**_

.

Harry really appreciated the shady tree behind his back. Used to the balmy weather of Great Britain, it was quite a change to experience the hot summer of Spain first hand. Immediately after the party – the shock of the Azkaban break-out still troubling them – Ana had used a portkey to bring them to this country residence overlooking Toledo. He had no idea who owned this formidable place, but Harry was unable to remember a lovelier holyday spot.

He had a more than pictorial view of the city, with Castle Alcazar, the Cathedral of St. Mary and the Bridge of Alcantara in plain sight. Harry sniggered as he remembered their first excursion into the town. Both boys had been whining about their sore feet, but the ladies knew no compassion. On the bridge of all places, with no protection from the Spanish summer sun, both girls had started to compare their historic knowledge about the city. The only thing he remembered was the fact that there had been a 'Bridge of Alcantara' since the time of the Romans. The rest he had tried to ignore, while Neville and he fought about the single lamppost that provided a minimum of shade.

"Here!"

Daphne sat down at his side and offered him a glass of iced soda. Thankful he accepted it and enjoyed her proximity despite the heat. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt, shorts and trainers, showing a large amount of her tanned skin and only endearing Spain to him the more. They had been here for ten days now, ten extremely exhausting days with only a few breaks between the training sessions. The most unusual break had certainly been their excursion to the residence of the Archbishop of Toledo, Aunt Ana's employer.

"_He wants to meet you, Harry," Ana had explained. "He wants to know who is more important to the Spanish Ministry of Magic than he."_

Harry hadn't felt very well about this. He still disliked the attention, and the stay at this place had been weird enough so far. Not only Spanish Aurors were watching them but also a number of 'Guardia' – Spanish policemen, like they were some kind of celebrities. Two times Agatha had, with the help of Ana, organized small formal dinners with guests from the local society. Apparently there were still many nobles around and while the Spanish King was only a representative – like the English Queen – titles were still important to most people.

It had been the first time that he saw Ana in a full gala ball gown and he had to admit that he had been impressed. "She should have worn this to Dumbles' trial," Daphne grinned. "It would have been enough to get a confession out of him." Harry full-heartedly agreed. It had also been the first time he learned about Agatha's title. Lady Agatha was not simply a title from the magical society, but a real one, given to one of her ancestors four hundred years ago.

"It was a few years after Commodore Paul Pinegrew met my ancestor in 1588," Ana told them later. "Since then our families have been friends and so far there have been four marriages between us. Perhaps your children will continue the tradition, Daphne. I have some nephews and nieces around." Harry had liked those stories about the ancestors of the Pinegrew and Hernandez families, the Spanish captive and the English jailer who formed a friendship over Madeira and Chess. The thought of a bunch of children with black hairs and green or grey eyes growing up to marry the spirited relatives of Ana appealed to him very much. _Hopefully they'll inherit Daphne's gracefulness and not my clumsy moves,_ Harry thought with a smile.

While those formal dinners at the Spanish residence had been organized to get used to moving around high society, the audience at the Cardinal's residence had other reasons, reasons Harry only learned the next day.

.

_**Three days ago**_

.

Harry enjoyed the breakfast, one of the few moments he had without Ana, Roxanne or Agatha chasing him around endlessly. Gymnastics, endurance runs, and swimming – he was thankful for every minute of meditation. Agatha taught him the Animagus spell, Roxanne tried to broaden his knowledge about Charms – with not nearly the same success she had with Daphne and Hermione – and Ana had started to add knife combat to their duel training. He knew that her intention wasn't to produce a martial arts specialist, but she was certainly serious about hammering some basic moves into their brains and bodies. Luckily he seemed to be quite talented and his seeker training helped his reflexes.

Daphne, who hadn't been very good at hand-to-hand combat despite her childhood fencing training, had used the time to use the shooting range under Carmen's supervision. Carmen had returned to her duty after a few days with her family and seemed to be even more eager than before to protect the teenagers. That the young Spanish Auror was full of praise about Daphne's talent with the .38 revolver was a bit disturbing, especially after Harry observed a whispered conversation between the girls about the possibilities of using rubber bullets with the gun and the spirit and purpose of a jockstrap. _Daphne's smile was far too sweet to be believable,_ Harry gulped.

When Ana entered the room with a letter in her hand, the clerical seal clearly visible, Harry remembered the day before. It had been really interesting, especially to watch Hermione in that unusual environment. Ana had arranged an audience with Cardinal Marcelo, with all four teenagers being invited to meet him in his private rooms – quite an honor as he had been told several times by his family. Daphne, belonging to the Anglican Church like her mother, hadn't been all too impressed and Neville, like most purebloods, was mostly clueless about the whole 'church thing'.

Hermione on the other hand had behaved like a giddy ten-year-old. Harry wasn't sure that he had ever seen her like that – apart from the day Neville proposed to her. Cardinal Marcelo had been friendly but reserved in the beginning. He wanted to know about Harry's family and youth, and from the start Harry had the feeling that this man was able to look very deep into his mind and emotions. Noticing that Harry was uneasy speaking about his past, he changed the topic and very fast they were exchanging ideas about the future.

_That had been the moment of furious words and blushing cheeks_, Harry sniggered. Ana lowered her letter and watched him amused. "What's the matter, Harry?"

"Only thinking," he answered with a giggle: "About yesterday, about Hermione."

She had started to talk with the Cardinal about the Catholic Church and its position regarding poverty in the third world, overpopulation, birth control and gayness. In the end it had been a very heated and compassionate conversation, especially on Hermione's side.

"She was lucky that she met Cardinal Marcelo now and not ten years ago. He is far more relaxed now," Ana grinned. To watch the brilliant young witch arguing with her boss had only enhanced the deep respect Ana felt towards Hermione. _These four will do really great in the future_, Ana mused.

"Yes," Harry responded with a broad smile. "I don't expect every dignitary to react this serene."

"Are you speaking about me again?"

Harry turned around and grinned broadly as he noticed Daphne, Neville and Hermione enter the room together with Roxanne. "Yes, you little wildcat," he grinned. "Retract your claws. But really: Calling him short-sighted and ossified, tut-tut."

Hermione blushed, nothing like the day before but very noticeable nonetheless. "I was a bit …"

"Rash?"

"Impulsive?"

"I think she was gorgeous," Neville uttered, blushing even more than Hermione but clearly with adoration in his eyes. "What? Don't you agree?"

"Yes, I do," Harry responded after some moments, putting his hand on Daphne's. "There is nothing more gorgeous than our ladies at full speed. Please don't change, both of you."

.

Ana removed a visiting card from the letter and put it in front of Harry. It was a very simple one, with only a name – Marcelo Gonzales Martin – and the number of a post office box on it. "This is Cardinal Marcelo's private PO address, don't lose it and don't share it with others."

Harry nodded weakly. The Cardinal had been an impressive man with impressive thoughts. Hermione called it ossified, but Harry only saw self-confidence – self-confidence born out of years and years of thinking about morals and the basics of life. He was seventy seven years old and certainly there weren't many things that could still surprise the Cardinal. A few of his opinions Harry didn't share, but he really envied how secure the Cardinal had been. Naturally he had only a limited understanding of the magical world, but he knew about conscience and how a war could influence it. Harry had already killed and he would kill again. It was expected that he took a leading role in this war and his friends trusted him, would follow him into every fight. He was responsible for their lives and their health – physical and emotional.

The Cardinal had offered him to speak with him about those things. He hadn't been much older than Harry now, when the Spanish Civil War started in 1936 and the Second World War three years later. _How many men had he met back then with similar thoughts and inner turmoil?_ Harry mused. Perhaps he would really use this possibility, simply because the Cardinal was an outsider.

Harry pointed towards the letter: "Did he write something about me? Is he okay with you staying at my side next year?" Harry smiled, but in reality he felt a little tense. He hoped that it would be okay, that Ana wouldn't have problems in the future because of him. Ana was very important to him, but he didn't want to blemish her future.

Ana nodded slowly. "He was very impressed, Harry. I think he understands the danger we're facing these months – far more than your stupid Minister of Magic. Not that this would be very difficult."

"You should tell him, Ana," Roxanne interjected with a bland voice.

"Mum?" Harry looked quizzical at Roxanne and back to Ana. "Tell me what?"

Ana locked eyes with Roxanne, both witches exchanging thoughts for a while. Harry wasn't certain if they used Rapport or if they simply knew each other well enough that a simply look was sufficient. After a while Ana nodded: "The conversation yesterday – it wasn't about me," she sighed. "It was about you, about the war and … a possible alliance."

"Alliance? What kind of alliance?"

"We'll need help, Harry: Friends, money, knowledge, connections, places to stay and hide perhaps, secure places for the wounded should it be like the last time. Harry – last time it was war, not simply a number of small skirmishes but a real, full-fledged war. Last time we had hundreds of wounded and killed, many of them died because we had nowhere to hide and care for the injured. St. Mungo wasn't secure and there aren't any other full-fledged hospitals for wizards."

She stared at the letter for a moment, before she addressed Roxanne with a smile and tears of relief in her eyes: "He said yes, Roxy. He said yes."

"I don't understand …"

"He'll support us, Harry," Hermione answered instead. "The Cardinal wants to help us. Right, Ana?"

Ana nodded: "Yes. Marcelo naturally knew about magic and our society. I told him about 'Him' and the dangers we're facing. But he wanted to get to know you, Harry, wanted to see … your soul. We didn't tell you before, because we wanted you to behave normal, without pressure. I hope you understand."

Harry simply nodded: "It's okay." In reality he was thankful that he hadn't known beforehand. His behavior deciding about getting help from the Cardinal or not wasn't a pressure he needed to endure.

"Apparently you impressed him. He'll speak with his British colleagues. He wants them to prepare a few locations for us, locations like monasteries and hospices. In case of a war the Congregation wants to help more actively this time. But we'll need a basis, rooms for potion labs, quarters, and operating rooms. Naturally we'll have to be very careful about the personal, but it should be possible to hire some nurses and guards, too."

Harry stared at her for a long time, thoughts running through his mind as he tried to process this news. Then he asked with a very serious voice: "You're really expecting a war, aren't you?"

Ana sighed deeply. "The last time it had been one. It lasted for years. I really hope that we'll be able to kill him before he is able to cause too much mayhem, but I want to be prepared. The Ministry had been hopeless in the last war and Dumbles' 'Order of the burned chicken' was too small to make a real difference. Without you banishing 'Him' we would have lost the last time. And Fudge is even worse. We'll have to learn how he was able to come back first. Then we'll have to find a way to destroy that possibility. I really don't want to kill him only to see him return in a few years again. Perhaps we'll be able to kill him next month and all of this was far overdone, but I have the bad feeling that this fight will turn very ugly very soon. We'll need any help we can get."

Harry looked thoughtful for a while. He nodded at last. "And we have to protect our current allies." Ana looked confused and Harry continued: "I'm speaking about Mrs. Bones. She is our most important ally apart from the Goblins. Sooner or later some Death Eater will make an attempt to eliminate this 'trouble'."

Ana narrowed her eyes and nodded. "Good idea, I'll think about that."

.

_**Present**_

.

Harry still felt a bit overwhelmed. Deep within Harry had known that this was far more than a struggle with a few bastards with out-of-date worldviews and bad behavior. He had expected some fights coming and after the full-grown attack on Pinegrew Manor his worry had increased tenfold. For a moment he wondered about himself, wondered that the thought hadn't crossed his mind for a second to leave his family, to protect them through his absence. It would be his normal reaction. However, he knew the reason for this: He couldn't live without them anymore and he was fully aware of the fact that they felt the same. One year ago Daphne had been willing to choose her mother's security above Harry's happiness, but today …

Harry was quite certain that she wouldn't be able to choose between them. In a way it was easier for him. Roxanne, Ana, Agatha, Hermione and Neville – they all were very important to him, with Hermione and Roxanne contesting for the second place in his heart. Daphne however was unchallenged in the leading position. He would do anything to protect her.

In a sudden moved he embraced his girlfriend and hugged her with all of his might, clinging to her like his life depended on it. After a second of surprise Daphne returned the gesture, not asking what had prompted the move, understanding him without words.

Harry sighed. Ana had been unmistakably in her opinion that there would be a real war in the near future, a repetition of the events fourteen years ago. She had hoped that they would be able to crush Voldemort and his happy band of blood suckers very soon, but was unwilling to bet on the possibility. No, they had to prepare and with the British Ministry unwilling to see reason, it had been a stroke of genius to enlist the aid of the Catholic Church. Yes, the Anglican Church was far more important in Britain, but the Congregation was far closer to the Catholic Church and nobody would assume this cooperation.

Harry shuddered for a moment. They all were willing to give their all to help him. He only hoped he would prove to be worthy of this kind of support, friendship and love. No, Harry decided silently. He wouldn't simply hope for it, he would make it happen. He would be worthy and end this fight. Harry glanced at Daphne who was watching him silently. He had a reason to survive.

.

"Who do you think will be there tomorrow?"

"I have no idea," Harry responded, slowly leaving the memories of that conversation behind: "Arthur and Ginny's brothers certainly. I fear that Ron and Molly will be there too."

Harry sighed. Tomorrow was Ginny's fourteenth birthday and they were invited, all four of them. He wanted to go and Daphne never had left a doubt about it, eager to see the girl again for the first time since she saved her life, but the thought of meeting Molly and especially Ron was troubling. It could only end in a fight.

Daphne hugged her boyfriend, enjoying the feeling very much. The year of training, regular and healthy eating and the application of potions to help him overcome the decade of malnourishment at the Dursleys had done much to evolve a body many boys their year envied. She would love him one-armed and with a Snape-like face, but with her own fifteenth birthday very near Daphne had started to like those moments with Harry only in his swimming trunks very much. She sighed happily and snuggled deeper into his chest, knowing without looking that Harry shared her smile. _I want to last this afternoon forever_.

.

_**Grimmauld Place**_

.

With a deep sigh Narcissa Black leaned back in her seat, before she took the precious and very old tea cup and took a sip of the excellent tea. Much had changed at Grimmald Place 12 since she started to live here. There was still much to do, but Kreacher was really working on overdrive to clean the house and make it livable again. Dobby and Winky had been helping him after some minutes of serious insults and Narcissa putting her foot down to enforce a modicum of civility among the house-elves.

A number of new windows and lamps changed the mood of the whole house. It was far brighter now, more like a real home. They had cleaned a number of rooms including this secondary library. Narcissa used it as her working room until she had more time to look through the main library, which still contained a large number of dangerous books. She knew that Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were still working at the library. They had been their only guests so far aside from her sister and niece. She still didn't like the former professor, but she came to respect him at least. As one of her predecessors he had been of valuable assistance in preparing the next year of DADA lessons. She was nearly ready now with the plans and felt a bit surprised how eager she was to start teaching. Perhaps it was simply the change; that she had to do something after all those years spending her time as a society lady.

For a moment she stared at the small plate with biscuits. Kreacher had baked them. He was getting better at that job with the help of Winky – something he would never admit, despite all changes. Kreacher was still struggling, but now, with a family to care for and the house getting better after years of neglect, he slowly turned into a house-elf that Narcissa liked to have around. He even started to develop a wicked sense of humor, very cutting, very much like Narcissa's.

She smiled. Kreacher had always liked her, but since she allowed him 'that room', he seemed to adore her. Kreacher, who had really loved his former Mistress and the young Regulus Black, obviously had started somewhere in the past to collect tokens of them. Narcissa had carved a deal with him: Kreacher got his own room to keep those tokens. Only Narcissa and Sirius were allowed to enter the room without his permission. He was still working on that 'Black memorial room' and Narcissa was curious to see it afterwards. She only knew that the portrait of Sirius' mother would have a place of honor in that room. With Kreacher's help they had removed the portrait from its old place and where else would it be in better hands than there? Another change had been the removal of the heads of the deceased house-elves. She still had to decide what to do with them, but she really didn't have to see them every day.

No, the house at Grimmauld Place 12 was slowly changing into a real home. She was nearly ready for her new job at Hogwarts. Now it was time for another pair of problems. They were named Lucius and Cyrus.

It was time for a conversation with Roxanne.

.

_**House of Muriel Prewitt**_

.

"No, Molly," Albus Dumbledore sadly shook his head. "It's better if I don't go along with you. Arthur is still angry with me and I don't want to spoil Ginny's birthday. After all what happened to her, all what those Snakes did to her, she deserves to be happy. You will be there for her. That must be enough."

Molly Weasley, disgraced Matriarch of the Weasley Clan, pouted for a moment, but agreed in the end. She showed a very weak smile, thankful that Albus Dumbledore was still her friend despite everything that had happened. _He has only my little Ginny's happiness in his mind_, she mused. _Albus is really a great man. If only Arthur would be able to see it_. She was still angry with her husband because of his betrayal, but she had to control her emotions now. There would be time for revenge – later.

"Please try to be nice, Molly," Albus calmly ordered. "It is of the outmost importance that you get back into your family's good graces. We can't protect your children from the Snakes' influence if they don't trust you."

"I know," Molly whined. She had heard these reasons more than once and her mind agreed, but her heart was still bleeding. "But it is so hard. Can't we do anything against them? First Filius made that Greengrass bitch his successor as Charms teacher and now that Malfoy whore will teach DADA. What next?"

Albus nodded gravely: "The evil roots deeply in Hogwarts now. We have to move swiftly and thoroughly. I made a few alliances in the past weeks. Together we'll find a way. The first step will be to have an eye in Hogwarts activities. Snape deserted me, but luckily I still have Hagrid and the children trust him. We'll find a way, Molly. I promise."

Molly nodded, a bit more convinced than before. "I believe you, Albus. I always do."

.

"Hello Ron."

Ron didn't look up. He was still angry. Yes, he was invited to that blasted birthday party of his sister, but like his mother he would only be a guest, a guest in his own home. After the party they would have to depart again. His father had only allowed Molly to return after September the first and Ron wouldn't sleep in his own bed before the Christmas break. Life was awful. It was all Potter's fault – again.

Harry had it all: The money, fame, and the girls. Ron was fairly certain that his brothers would prefer to have Potter as their brother instead of him. Blasted, his own father preferred the damned prat. If only Potter had died with his parents, Ron mused, or at least a month ago. That was another point of irritation. Officially there had been a handful of former Death Eaters that abducted Potter. The story was that Harry's new family of snakeheads followed and rescued him.

Ron snorted: _As if I believed a single word of that incredible story_. Far more believable was that the Greengrass bitches somehow cooperated with the abductors and now Potter worked for the dark side, willingly or unwillingly. Headmaster Dumbledore once hinted that there was the possibility of a magical influence lasting on Potter. After all they had admitted that they were experts about this kind of spells. That their prisoner Pettigrew was free again after only one month was only one more proof that all of this had only been a feigned spectacle.

_Poor Ginny_, Ron sighed. She was the only reason he wanted to visit the Burrow on her birthday. He feared for her mental health and security. Potter's bitch had already tried to kill her once and after the failure somehow convinced poor Ginny – and a greater part of the Weasley family – that she rescued her instead. Who knew when this murderous bitch would make a second attempt, this time perhaps more successful?

"We'll rescue her, Ron."

Dumbledore's voice was surprisingly soft and Ron really wanted to believe him, unsurprised that the Headmaster knew what was troubling him. Dumbledore always knew. Ron realized that his mother trusted the former Headmaster completely, but the events of the last months had done much to shatter his confidence in Dumbledore's abilities to control the situation.

"We only have to change our plans a bit. Your role will be even more important than originally planned."

That got the boy's interest. For years he had struggled to get his family's respect. He was neither as intelligent as Bill, brave as Charlie nor as diligent as Percy, at least in his family's eyes. Each of his older brothers was successful in his own way, even the twins would be – with Pot-head and Snake-girl buying the twins' loyalty. Ron wanted to find his own niche, his own way to fame.

"There will be changes at Hogwarts next year. The Ministry is uncertain about those changes and how they could interfere with our traditions."

Ron nodded. Even he had heard about new topics, mostly Muggle topics. It was a big waste in his opinion.

"They'll send someone to investigate the matter, to watch the teachers and to intervene if something goes wrong … and we both know there will happen something ugly with all those snakes taking residence at Hogwarts."

Ron nodded eagerly. Draco Malfoy would be even more intolerable with his Death Eater whore of a mother around. With three Snake teachers deducting points from Gryffindor there was no chance that they would get the house cup next year.

"I expect that this conversation stays our little secret. You aren't allowed to speak about it with anybody else except your mother."

Ron nodded again, listening closely.

"The Minister intends to send one of his cronies from time to time, to examine the teachers and study the changes. However I convinced him that there has to be someone else for the whole time, someone able to act swiftly. With a bit of persuasion he chose your brother Percy. We're still working on his exact duties, but in any case he'll need help. That will be your job. We expect you to found a small group of trustworthy students. I propose to choose only purebloods – half-bloods only if they were reared in our society. Perhaps add Mister Finnegan to the list. As the new prefect he could be useful. Naturally no snakes and be careful about Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, many of them had been too impressionable in the past. Only lions are really trustworthy."

Ron agreed wholeheartedly. His mind was already racing about the idea. He would be the leader of this group. Percy's part was a bit unsettling but this time they would work on the same side at least. Certainly he wouldn't get into trouble for breaking any rules this time.

Dumbledore fetched a roll of parchment from his robe. "I prepared this. You only need to add a name for your group and convince every member to subscribe. It will ensure your security." For a moment Albus thought about the little extras he had added to the roll's charms, but Ron hadn't to know about that little detail. "For the start I'll give you information about a secret room for your meetings and a map with secret tunnels around Hogwarts – into the kitchen and to leave the grounds in case of need. Don't abuse this knowledge, Ron."

Ron shook his head, visions whirling around in his head about the possibilities. Albus smiled. This boy was so easy to lead on.

"Percy will have some special rights at Hogwarts. We're still negotiating but they should be similar to a teacher's. Later we'll try to add something like a prefect's rights to your group. I can't promise that, but I'm hopeful."

Ron grinned broadly. _Eat this, Pot-head_.

Dumbledore put his hand on Ron's shoulder. "I trust you with this very important duty, Ron. Don't disappoint me."

"I won't," Ron responded with determination.

.

_**The Burrow – 11**__**th**__** of August**_

.

"Why so serious?" Daphne sat down and nudged her boyfriend gently.

"I'm not Sirius, I'm …" Harry started only to be stopped by Daphne punching his arm, followed a second later by Hermione slapping his head. "Ouch! I bruise easily."

"And Daphne already told you a year ago to use your own proverbs," Hermione grinned.

"No excuses, Mister," Daphne growled lowly, demanding an answer to her question.

Harry sighed deeply. His eyes wandered to Ginny, who was having fun with her brothers and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Daphne saw sadness in his eyes and was surprised to see it. The birthday party had been very nice so far. Even Molly and Ron had behaved, despite Ron's clear struggle to stay his mouth shut. Ginny had been more than happy to see them and especially Daphne got a very serious hug. She seemed to be on the road to recovery and Daphne was convinced that the girl would really be able to continue her education at Hogwarts – especially now with Dumbles away and not threatening Ginny's sanity anymore.

"You're thinking about the diary, aren't you?"

Neville's insight surprised the girls, but only for a moment. The boy had developed very much over the course of the last year, not only in magical abilities and self-confidence, but also emotional. It made sense: A few days ago Amelia Bones had send the examination result of the diary to Agatha. It had been quite a shock.

Harry nodded gravely. "She has to know. We don't know if it could have any repercussions that she had been dominated by a sliver of Voldemort's soul. We have to warn her and make certain that she's telling us if … something happens."

"You mean dreams?" Daphne asked. Harry sharply looked at her, something Hermione and Neville registered but didn't question. So far only Daphne knew about the dreams. They had started more or less right after the third task of the tournament and not only continued, but even intensified since then. Even Harry's Occlumency hadn't been able to do more than lessen the impact. At least he had been able – through a thorough regimen of meditation exercises – to turn those dreams into something like watching a film, without a stronger emotional connection. They didn't stop though.

Harry didn't want to trouble his friends and so hadn't told them about the conversations and letters with Spiritualist Nowles. A few months ago the ancient spirit healer had already hinted at the possibility of his scar being far more than a reminder of his past.

"_There is something foreign in your head, Harry," she had told him. "Something unnatural, that doesn't belong there."_

She had promised to teach Daphne how to remove it, but according to her they had to strengthen their bond first. It was something he really liked to do and what they would continue for the rest of the summer break, too. However since they got Mrs. Bones' letter, he had been pondering about the correlation between diary and scar. He had to ask Spiritualist Nowles to examine Ginny too, to make certain that it wasn't the same with her.

For a moment a wave of rage rushed through his body. Dumbledork, the old fool – obviously he knew far more about this, but he never intended to part with that knowledge. Without the combined pressure of Harry, Augusta and Amelia at the trial he would still be in the possession of the destroyed diary.

Harry agreed: "Yes, dreams. I'll write Spiritualist Nowles about it, beg her to examine Ginny. If she says yes, I'll speak with Ginny about the diary. I don't want to frighten her anymore, but she simply has to know."

"You don't want to make a Dumbles," Daphne understood and Harry nodded eagerly. He had always been furious about being left in the dark and he didn't intend to continue the same with Ginny. She deserved more.

.

"What do you mean, Angelina: You won't be our Captain?"

Ron was nearly yelling, the real reason of his anger unknown to the rest. The stubborn boy still had that idea in his head that he deserved to be captain of the Quidditch team. Long forgotten that initially it had been Dumbledore who started that silly idea, he was now eager to prove his worth. _The first step to play Quidditch professionally_, he was certain.

George wanted to remark that Ron still had to earn his own position before he was allowed to speak about 'our team', but Alicia's pinch and glare stopped him. _She knows me to well_, George grinned. For nearly a year she had been his girlfriend – like Angelina was with his brother Fred – and he really liked the idea of spending more time with her again at Hogwarts. He really loved his family, especially his baby sister, but slowly it was simply too much. Fred nodded slightly, understanding George's chain of thoughts without words.

Katie sighed deeply. She already knew that she would have problems with the youngest Weasley brother. He was far too stubborn and convinced of his own abilities to simply bow to her command. That he was a real chauvinist sometimes didn't help the matter. "Angelina spoke with Professor McGonagall. Because she and Alicia have OWL this year and they want to get acceptable results, she declined the offer to be our new captain."

Hermione was more than happy to hear that. It had been a splendid idea of Daphne and Harry to offer the twins starting capital for their joke shop, the sum depending on their NEWT result. To everybody's surprise they had used the weeks at home – with Remus teaching them and Ginny – to repeat some of their fifth year stuff. With the support of Professor McGonagall and two of the school governors – namely Augusta and Agatha – they had been allowed to repeat one of their OWL examinations each. This way they now had four OWLs each instead of three, still far less than hoped by their mother and even together not even near to the ultimate results of Bill and Percy, but still it was an increase. With the help of their girlfriends, Hermione hoped, they would succeed with their NEWT plans.Hh

Harry also agreed. Angelina was quite serious about Quidditch, nearly as passionate as Oliver Wood had been before. With Katie as the new Captain the chances were far greater that the twins and their girlfriends got a bit more spare time: Times for learning and for 'quality time'. He sighed as he watched Ron stomp away, furious about the change and not willing to understand the reasons. In moments like these Harry was uncertain why he had ever been friends with Ron, but he knew that there were other sides of the Weasley boy, sides that made him one the best mates he ever had. Too bad that he had changed to the worse, Harry regretted.

.

"This is for you. It's from us all." Harry pointed towards Daphne, Hermione and Neville, hoping that Ginny would accept the expensive gift.

The form and size made it more than obvious, that the paper was wrapped around a broom. It was something that Harry reminded very much of the day four years ago. Professor McGonagall had sent him his first own broom back then together with the order to open the package only in the security of his room. Ginny stared at the package for a long time. Ron had bragged about his new _Cleansweep 11_ he got from his mother. Harry suspected that the former Headmaster had helped with the money as the broom was too expensive for the Weasley Matriarch, especially now since he had restricted her access to the monthly stipend the Weasleys got from him.

"Open it," Neville grinned.

"Yeah," Hermione added. "We want to see the instrument of the devil."

Everybody grinned at the remark. Despite Harry's success in training Hermione how to fly, she still wasn't very eager to show off her new found skill. Harry assumed that it was more for show now, a habit in a way.

Slowly and very gently Ginny opened the package, her eyes widening as she realized the content. "That's a Comet 3-95. Are they even on the market at all?" The Comet – while not as famous as the Nimbus or Firebolt – was still a very good racing broom and especially renowned for its maneuverability and its ability to slow down very fast because of a special break charm. It was more of a Chaser than a Seeker broom, Harry knew.

"They'll offer it for selling next month, but Viktor knew someone from the company who was more than eager to help such a famous Quidditch star."

"Thank you, all of you," tears glistened in her eyes. "I hope that I'll be worthy of it."

"Sure you are," Harry remarked. "And to make it even more certain, we have a little something prepared for you. Your father allowed Angelina and Alicia to stay at the Burrow for the rest of the break – just for training Quidditch and prepare next school year."

"It was quite a sacrifice," George sighed.

"But we were willing to make it," Fred added, earning both boys punches from their respective girlfriends.

"I can't stay," Harry continued. "We return to … elsewhere … this evening." Ginny nodded, understanding that the location of their vacation was left a secret. "But Angelina and Alicia will train with you as Chasers, should you like that position more. Naturally Katie would love to see you as her new Seeker. If you want, we could train after our return to Hogwarts in September." Like with the prefect duties Harry had decided that he had not much time to spend with Quidditch next year – not with everything else on his plate. It had been a real sacrifice as he loved the game, but his training was far more important now. He had discussed the matter with Daphne and she had agreed in the end, with far more reservations about it than even Harry had. She really wanted him to have some fun time, but her smile had been worth it when Harry responded that he would like far more to spend that 'fun time' with her.

_No_, Harry decided again. _This year Ginny would be Gryffindor's Seeker. Next year … we'll see_.

.

_**Athens/Greece – Black Vacation Flat**_

.

With a surprisingly soft smile Draco Malfoy watched his girlfriend perusing the swimsuits at the local vendor, surprising at least to those observers who hadn't realized how much the relationship of the young couple had changed. Two years ago it had only been a political convenience of their families. One year ago it had been a more or less amicable friendship. Now … Draco wasn't certain, what their relationship could be called now.

Astoria Greengrass had evolved into a beautiful girl. She was smaller than her older sister had been at her age and more feminine in her physique and movements. Draco liked the prospect of seeing her in a more revealing swimsuit and was very thankful that Sirius Black had allowed them to use this flat for a vacation. Grimmauld Place was still under construction and his mother occupied with her preparations most of the time. After several days of boredom he was more than pleasantly surprised by his mother's idea to spend some quality time with his fiancée until Daphne's birthday.

Daphne – now that was a witch that scared him more than a little bit.

It had been the afternoon after the attack on Pinegrew Manor. Astoria had been furious with Draco for manhandling her. He had more or less forced her to stay at her room, willing to protect her with his life but unwilling to allow her to run through the house in search of her family. It had been Daphne of all people who came to his rescue.

"_Thank you for protecting her, Draco. I wouldn't have been able to fight like I did with her security on my mind the whole time," she had remarked, words that did much in calming Astoria. As an afterthought she continued with a low voice: "You know that I don't like you very much, Draco, but my sister loves you. Protect her, don't hurt her. I trust you with her for now, but should you ever misuse my trust, you'll pay."_

Draco shuddered even now remembering the look of her eyes. It didn't need Potter comment to tell him how serious the threat was. _"Remember Malfoy: Daphne and Hermione just fought and beat five of those thugs, Zacharias Smith senior including. She was able to fight Professor Lupin to a draw and won against my godfather Sirius. In your stead I would take her threat very seriously."_

He didn't intend to misuse the trust and hoped that their engagement would last. His mother seemed to be content with it, perhaps even more than before the separation. However, there was something about the engagement that troubled his mother. He could feel it every time they spoke about it, but she wasn't ready to disclose that information and he had been reared not to ask.

Their fathers, Lucius and Cyrus, hadn't spoken about the engagement for a while and that troubled him. There was much trouble in both houses, with the Greengrass ladies still angered about Cyrus' cowardice. Nobody was angrier about it than Potter, Draco mused, and this anger was something the boys actually agreed about. _"You have to protect your family_," had been a principle that his mother had beat into him for years and now it was second nature to him. He only was unsure who belonged to his family now: His mother? Absolutely! His father? He wasn't certain about that, not after what he did since the Dark Lord's return. To invite the Dark Lord and his retinue was more than dangerous. To support him whole-heartedly … Draco thought it to be a bad idea. He wasn't willing to abandon his father – yet – but more and more he leaned towards his mother's point of view: "_You may despise Muggles and Muggleborn, but that doesn't mean you have to act impolite, unreasonable or violent_. _It's unbecoming". _

It had been surprisingly easy to stop calling Granger a Mudblood. Draco grinned: He knew that she hated it much more to be called a Know-it-all. The idea of hurting or even killing Muggleborn had always been disgusting to him, despite his father's attempt to teach his son what would be expected from him. He certainly didn't intend to make friends among Muggleborn and next year he would again ignore Tracey Davis, the Slytherin Half-Blood. However, wasn't distance better than violence? Shouldn't he act like a pureblood gentleman instead of a ravaging maniac? Draco knew that many of these thoughts were the result of his weeks and months around Astoria, but he didn't mind the change and apparently his mother more than welcomed it, too.

Astoria would depart in a week to visit her sister and he would return to his mother. There still was the point of the divorce and what would happen with him. Draco knew the magical pureblood laws well enough to know that his father had fair chances to get his custody – simply because he was the only heir to the Malfoy Bloodline. He only was uncertain about his own wishes regarding the matter. If it came to decide between his parents, decide to stay with his mother and perhaps loose his inheritance – perhaps even the engagement as well at that point – or go back and be the obedient son his father wanted: What would be his decision?

Draco didn't know. Only the future would show.

.

Nymphadora Tonks watched the young couple. She hadn't been too pleased about the idea to play babysitter for them, but with Draco being only fifteen and Astoria thirteen, their parents wouldn't have allowed them this vacation completely without adult supervision. She had tried to leave them alone most of the time and their few conversations – mostly at breakfast and dinner – had been surprisingly nice. Astoria was a sweet girl and Tonks understood why her sister loved her so deeply. After a bit of ice-breaking even Draco started to relax around Tonks and had shown an interest to learn about her mother and Tonks' life.

Perhaps they could be a real family someday like her mother hoped.

.

_**A/N**_

_The next two chapters will be about: Training, Daphne's birthday, joining the Congregation, Neville's Herbology OWL and Daphne's second attempt to cure Alicia Longbottom. After that we'll return to Hogwarts at last. _


	9. Chapter 9 Scutum et Dolor

_**A/N**_

_A little disclaimer:_

_More than once I used the names of real persons in my story. There had really been a Cardinal Marcelo of Toledo and a Rita Levi-Montalcini (see next chapter). I hope they, respectively their families, don't mind that I use their names. I simply like to add a slight historic touch to my story (for the same reason I try to add a bit of real history, geographic and culinary information)._

_Display of language: {"text"} is using the Mind Speech Spell._

_This chapter is a bit shorter (5,700 words), but I decided to split it. Next will be the birthday party._

.

**Scutum et Dolor**

.

_**Pinegrew Manor – 12**__**th**__** of August**_

.

_This is the worst possible end of two really awful weeks_, Cyrus Greengrass mused. He stared at the letter in his hand and wondered how his life could make a turn like this in a mere few days. Only a month ago the life seemed so bright. While Harry still kept a bit of a distance to him, he at least had been polite and very slowly there had been progress – so at least he had thought.

_It is only Roxanne's fault_, Cyrus ranted. Despite his wishes she had been adamant that only she would adopt Harry. Cyrus had no real claim to the boy, he was neither his godfather, magical guardian nor head of the house – as Harry belonged to the House Pinegrew now and not Greengrass. It would have been much easier the other way. However, even the small amount of friendship that he had been able to establish was in shatters now.

_What was the Dark Lord thinking_? Cyrus groaned, massaging his temples to alleviate the headache he felt coming. Lucius had tried to explain him why Smith senior had to be sacrificed, why it had been a good idea to attack his home, showing everyone that nobody was safe. He understood the idea now – more or less – but he really wished he could have played another role at the 'incident'. Hiding in his rooms was not the way into the heart of a stubborn Gryffindor. At the beginning Cyrus had been surprised that Harry had been even angrier than his family about Cyrus' cowardice, but it made sense in a way. A Gryffindor would always stand up and fight for his loved ones. Harry hadn't a single grain of self-preservation in his heart if it came to his dear ones, that for sure. Cyrus' family on the other hand knew him, knew that Cyrus would always be a true Slytherin. So, in a way, the Dark Lord, through making his own plan work, had demolished Cyrus own plans to get nearer to Harry.

Far worse was the rather slow progress on the "engage-Harry-to-Daphne" front.

Cyrus had been happy to hear about the Longbottom-Granger-Engagement. Not that he liked the boy or cared for him or – Merlin forbid! – felt anything else than despise and disgust about the Mudblood, but he had hoped that it would set an example for Harry and give him a push to do the same. His good mood evaporated only a few hours later, when Roxanne answered to his tentative question that Harry and Daphne had agreed on waiting with that step. Obviously his wife was content with that decision, content to have Harry in her family and 'only' as Daphne's boyfriend. Cyrus though wanted more – no, he needed more. He needed an official engagement, something to show off, to use in political bickering and financial maneuvers. Again Harry was the obstacle on his path to fame and influence, the stone that weighed him down and threatened to drown him.

The last straw was this letter. Apparently Harry had been at Gringotts after his fifteenth birthday and his emancipation. As far as Cyrus knew, he had spoken with his account manager about possible financial contracts and how to incorporate Daphne. So far, so good. Only that Harry hadn't introduced Daphne as his fiancée but his adoptive sister. _Damned_, he cursed, Harry not even spoke about her as his girlfriend – something that Cyrus could have used as an argument towards his money lenders. Everybody with eyes was able to see how deep the love between the teenagers was. Even Cyrus with his limited experience in the matter – there had never been more than a distanced friendship between Roxanne and him – was able to recognize it for what it was. However, knowing and proving were completely different things.

The damned Goblins, they had been gossiping apparently. The accountant responsible for Cyrus heard about the visit and drew his own conclusions. The result was this letter.

"… _Harry Potter still not engaged to your daughter … Harry Potter now emancipated … as you have no claim to his inheritance and we don't see the possibility that this will change in the near future … it is my duty to inform you …"_

They denied him the credit. _They denied_, Cyrus fumed. They agreed to examine the situation again in six months but that could be too late for him. No other money lender would be willing to step in, not with the Goblins denying it, not with the sum he needed. The engagement contract of Astoria and Draco was at stake. He needed the money, needed the contract.

_What can I do?_

.

_**Toledo – same day**_

.

The morning had been filled with another training session in knife combat for Harry and Neville, while Hermione had tried her luck on the shooting range. She was a bit miffed now, because – like it had been for her comparing herself with "Harry the knife prodigy" – she wasn't nearly as talented with the gun as Daphne. The black-haired girl had used the rare opportunity to tease Hermione about it and even Hermione's proved death glare hadn't been enough to silence Daphne. "You can't be the best in everything, 'Mione," Neville tried to soothe her. Hermione sighed deeply and nodded weakly after a while.

_I will do better now_, Hermione promised herself. She knew how stupid it was to be jealous of her friends' talents, but she couldn't help it – she was born to be competitive.

Ana had ordered the teenagers into this room "to start something new". She assumed it would be about the mind link they shared, but had no idea what Ana intended to teach them. Alas, the expression on Ana's face told her that it would certainly be exhausting or painful, possibly both.

They had left their wands in their rooms as ordered. It was a bit weird to do so. Since Harry's birthday three of them were allowed to use magic everywhere. Daphne would follow their example in a week. Hermione smiled as she thought about her parents. She would be able to show them her magic now, more than one year before she had expected to do that. Augusta was a real great lady. Hermione was very thankful that Roxanne had suggested last Christmas to make her Hermione's magical guardian. Today however they wouldn't need their wands, Ana had told them. "They could even be detrimental to the success of our session," she had hinted ominously.

Silently the Spanish lady entered the room, wearing a silk robe similar to the ones the teenagers were wearing. Only, while those of the teenagers had no ornaments, Ana's robe was richly adorned with a large number of runes and a few heraldic figures. Hermione only recognized the "wand with the asp", the sign of the Congregation, and another sign that as far as she knew represented Ana's family. Ana gestured them to take seats on large cushions she had organized in the form of a cross around a small table with an incense burner on top of it. A silent, wandless spell lit the incense and Ana waited for a few minutes for the smoke to fill the room.

The teenagers knew better than to speak. This was serious. They recognized the smell of the incense, knew that it was used by members of the Congregation for mind training. It "loosened the brain convolutions" as Agatha once expressed it. The smell was still foreign but not unpleasant and Hermione really felt herself relax. Even her poor performance at the shooting range wasn't so bad anymore.

"We'll start something new today. We'll begin with something to strengthen your bond. As you've noticed, with the amount of time and training you spend on the Rapport Spell, the link between the four of you had begun to be a permanent one. That's not unusual for Congregation members of a local coven that spend much time around each other. However, Congregation members still tend to be very stubborn and secretive, unwilling to bond too closely with others. Aside from a few pairs – or rarely between a mother and her daughter – there has only been for a few times something like you: A correlation between four persons that trust each other and allow each other into their minds and hearts. This allows me to start a training step that most Congregation members never reach. Officially, as you aren't members for the next week, we'll start this training next month. However, Roxanne convinced me that we should use these days until Daphne's birthday to start with it already."

Ana looked at the teenagers and her expression was very serious now. "This session is the first of five I have planned until Daphne's birthday. After your joining I'll continue with the first official session before Hermione departs with her parents and Neville to prepare his OWL."

Hermione shortly rubbed her fiancé's back, knowing that the mention of his Herbology OWL would dampen his mood. As hoped he relaxed within moments and Ana continued.

"I have one condition to this session: After the strengthening part I will teach you two different things, two sides of a coin so to say. They are called Scutum and Dolor – or Shield and Pain."

Hermione paled a bit. She had been right. Ana's expression told her clearly that this was no fun.

"I'll teach you the basics now. Later, at Hogwarts, you'll be allowed to continue the training but only the shield part. You'll never train Dolor without the supervision of an experienced Congregation member. Do you promise this? I mean it. Dolor is helpful and useful but dangerous to train effectively without someone experienced attendant."

The teenagers gulped, looked at each other and nodded. They promised to behave like Ana commanded. They would be careful.

.

_**Toledo – 14**__**th**__** of August **_

.

They had spent two afternoons with "strengthening the bond" as Ana called it, two extremely exhausting days but likewise very … Hermione was uncertain how to call the feeling: Good, thankful, or heart-warming? In any case it was really nice. She felt even closer now to her friends, not only Neville but Harry and Daphne too. For years she had been able to read his face and body-language, to guess his emotions, but now she was able to feel them. It was still a soft feeling, very much in the background, but it was there all the time now.

Both afternoons had started with a number of exercises in the raw use of the Rapport Spell: Offer knowledge, show pictures and share emotions. They were now really good at those things, likewise able to go rapidly through a lesson in Muggle Sciences as sharing the taste of their meals last week or knowing the faces of each other's first primary school teacher. It had been painful to Harry, even more than expected. Only Daphne's presence had allowed him to continue and Hermione was even more thankful of her friendship now. Not that the memories had been easy for her. Hermione had allowed them to see and more important feel how it had been in her primary school: The mocking, the insults, and the harassing from the other children, how she felt to be called a bookworm and Know-it-all, how her books had been her only friends.

Ana had left the teenagers alone for a while after that exchange, allowed them to simply hug each other – physically and mentally – and to show Hermione that she wasn't friendless anymore. Harry learned that he wasn't a freak in their eyes, Neville wasn't a near-squib anymore and Daphne – she learned from those moments that it wasn't weakness to show emotions. The adults didn't speak about it, but Roxanne, Agatha and Ana noticed the emotional step all four teenagers had made through this experience.

After that Ana – who noticed that the not very strong barriers between the teenagers had been weakened even more – had continued to train them in pushing their energy into that link, first to simply strengthen it and enhance the range or overcome the obstacle of a wall being in the sight of line, but later to offer the recipient an amount of additional energy. To avoid destructions they had only trained a number of light charms, but even so the result was impressive.

All four of them were now able to send up to a quarter of their magical energy through their bond or to use a part of that energy if being the recipient. At the moment more than half of the energy sent was lost in the transfer, but Ana promised that they would get better at it. Even so it was quite impressive to watch Harry when he nearly doubled the size and intensity of his Lumos spell. With a slight shudder Hermione wondered about the power Harry would be able to pack into a Reducto after this training.

It wasn't the focus of this week, only a necessary principle, but Hermione really liked it. She envied Harry – and surprisingly Neville – in how easy they were able to use this "foreign" energy. The reasons for their abilities were different. While Harry with his magical core being the strongest of the group was able to handle larger amount of energy, Neville simply seemed to be "more tolerant" of foreign power. His mind didn't fight it like the more orderly mind of Hermione did, who was more "carefully examining" those energies.

Neville seemed to be equally talented in sending energy. He apparently had a large, until now unused pool of energy he was starting to get access to, something that boosted his self-confidence even more. Ana reasoned that he was still in the aligning process, the result of the New Year's Ritual that had allowed Neville to use his magical abilities after years of being bounded through Dumbles' spells. She expected him to grow in his power for a far longer time than usual and not reach his magical maturity at around twenty five like most wizards did, but at thirty or perhaps even forty.

At least Daphne and she were far better at fine tuning this exchange. While Harry and Neville were like sledgehammers trying to put a pin into the wall, the girls had a knack to reach a result with much less exhaustion. After Hermione showed her talent to use the "channeling" and cast spells at the same time without problems, Ana even started to call her "two brains" teasingly.

Now it was time for the next step.

.

"We'll continue now with the second step," Ana started the lesson. "I'll begin to teach you Scutum, something very helpful and something you should be able to integrate easily into your other lessons. The main point of Scutum is to help your friends to defend themselves against attacks, mostly mental attacks but also full-body-curses."

"So it would help against a Crucio but not a stinging hex?" Daphne wondered.

Ana stared at her for a while and nodded slowly: "Yes, that's the principle. The reason is that the help you grant is like a full body buffer, dampening attacks that target your friend in whole. It is not totally useless against stinging hexes and the like, but those attacks are very concentrated. Compare your help with a layer of cotton wool you put around your friend. It would dampen a fall or a hugging, but don't help against a fist strike and even less against a blade."

Harry paled a bit. Was this the reason that Ana taught them Scutum? He had been the target of the Crucio at the cemetery and had really no wish to repeat the experience. Only one other moment had been equally painful: When he defended Daphne's mind against that "Fear-Bella" in Alicia Longbottom's mind.

"I will attack one of you. At the beginning this will be with Legilimency but I'll continue with mind charms and the Imperius later. Tomorrow I'll show you how to use this technique against full-body-curses." Ana stopped the starting mumbling with a gesture. "It is necessary, don't you think so?" Everyone agreed despite their unhappiness. Each of them had been the target of Legilimency and other mental attacks. If this technique was able to help them to defend against such things, they had to learn it. Better train to resist the Imperius with Ana than anybody else.

"At least for now I should be able to overcome your defense with such spells, more easily with Legilimency but also with the other spells. However after this lesson and with the help of your friends, you should be able to defend yourself against my attacks. While one of you will be the target, the other three will start with opening a mind link and send their friend their support. This support is twofold.

"You have to understand that every mental attack has an additional, subconscious part: It lowers your self-esteem. This is not intentional but a welcome side effect. Nonetheless it is something that helps the real attack to overcome your defenses. If I use a mental spell on you, you'll feel alone and vulnerable. This kind of attack is so foreign, despite all training, that you can't help yourself to wonder if you're strong enough to win. You wonder if anybody would care if you lose the fight. Unlike a real battle, in a mental fight your mind assumes that you're completely alone. The support that your friends loan you on the other hand will boost your confidence. They show you that they care and that you aren't alone. That point is perhaps even more important that the raw power they leant you. It can make the difference between giving up and hold out.

"For the start: Relax, don't fight me too strongly, but simply feel. Feel your emotions before the attack, after my attack and after your friends step in to defend you. You'll understand what I mean."

Ana pointed her wand towards Harry's head: "Legilimens!"

.

_**Toledo – 16**__**th**__** of August **_

.

The last day of their training had come. Tomorrow Ana wanted to allow Roxanne and Agatha to repeat their other lessons and help Hermione to prepare a training plan for her time with her parents. Neville had tried hard to convince his fiancée to relax and enjoy the week she wanted to spend with Dan and Emma Granger between Daphne's birthday and the beginning of the new school year. He only hoped that she would listen.

The heir of House Longbottom felt "someone" nibbling his earlobe and turned around. A smile crept on his lips as he noticed his owl Mandragora who was staring at him with her large eyes. She had been unusually silent since their arrival at Spain and Neville wondered if it was the heat that bothered her. "We'll return home in a few days, Mandy. It will be somewhat cooler there."

The owl bobbed her head and Neville was sure that she would have smiled if she could. Mandy was no Hedwig, but she was intelligent enough and he really liked and respected her vicious temper. "But I'll need your help then. Hermione will be away with her parents and I want to write her every day. You know: Not be like a certain red-head cretin. Could you do that for me? Deliver my letters?" Mandy blinked at him and turned around to stare at Hermione who was just reading again, Crookshanks on her legs. While Hedwig and Mandy got along quite well, and Crookshanks and Balou were real Buddies-in-crime, the orange furball didn't like Mandy very much, a feeling the owl returned. Neville sighed: "Yes, Crookshanks will be there too, but he isn't so bad."

Mandy hooted like she wanted to object his opinion and Neville grinned: "Simply stay out of his reach. You're way faster. Perhaps you could even grab some of his treats. You know how often he gets some nice beacon from Mione." Mandy seemed to ponder about that idea and after a while she nodded. "Thank you, Mandy."

.

Again they had entered the training room. The teenagers felt uneasy today. The last days, while very exhausting, had been good nonetheless. Like Ana had promised, they had learned to help each other. They assumed that Ana hadn't given her best shot; that she was still able to overcome their defenses if she really wanted to, but her "normal" attacks – be it Legilimens, mind charms or even the Imperius – hadn't been able to overcome their combined defenses. Naturally she hadn't been able to use that spell without a lengthy discussion with Hermione. Neville smiled as he pictured Hermione's face, listening to the explanations, that it was allowed in Spain to use the Imperius under very special conditions, one of them the consent of the target when cast by a – specially trained and examined – teacher. He really loved how … intense … her expression was in those serious discussions.

Neville remembered exactly the moments when he listened to his own feelings: The loneliness when Ana attacked him mentally and the relief when his friends joined him. It was easy to differentiate between the energies that reached him to put circle after circle of protection around his mind. Harry was the comrade-in-arms, fighting shoulder at shoulder and trusting Neville to defend him too. Daphne was the most caring one, the wish to prevent any pain from reaching him palpable. Hermione – sweet Hermione – she was the fury of rage, growling at everyone who dared to attack "her Neville". In such a moment he wondered why her Patronus was an Otter and not a lioness. Neville shared a soft smile with her that turned into concern as Ana entered the room.

"Dolor!"

Ana sighed and looked around, as if struggling how to start. "Neville," she asked after a while. "Tell me about the weaknesses of the Scutum discipline."

Neville blinked a few times but calmed down again swiftly. Pondering about her question for a moment, he slowly started to respond: "The helper has to be aware of the attack. If I don't know that someone is attacking Harry, I can't support him. I have to be able to see him or at least know his exact location. While I help him, I can't do anything else – Hermione can but at least for now I can't use Scutum and fight myself."

Ana nodded: "Very good. Anything else?"

Daphne answered: "It is very exhausting to help this way. I hope it will get better like with our 'power boost training' but for now it is strenuous."

"Exactly," Ana nodded. "Scutum – as I said – is a useful technique and with a bit of training it will be helpful and will get more effective. With your more or less permanent mind link you should soon be able to defend yourself against most mental attacks. In a few months even someone like Dumbledore shouldn't be able to overcome this kind of defense. By the way: That has been one of the reasons why he never trusted Roxanne and Agatha. They're able to share this too and are really experienced in this kind of defense.

"Regretfully your enemy will seldom allow you to know beforehand when he intends to attack you and with which kind of spell. I know that you're able to recognize most spells by their wand moves now – Daphne is especially good at that. However, that won't help you if you get attacked from the rear. Sometimes an attack is simply too much to endure. Sometimes your mind threatens to break under the pressure and your body is unwilling to fight on against the pain. I'm certain that Harry would agree that the Crucio spell isn't something that he would like to experience again, especially not from a stronger caster – like Bellatrix Lestrange."

Neville jerked and an expression of pure hate became visible on his face. His friends sensed his eagerness to fight the crazy bitch and Hermione watched him with concern. She only hoped, that he would never have to face that bitch, a very real fear now with her being one of the escapees from Azkaban.

"The Crucio was unbelievable painful," Harry whispered. The others nearly didn't dare to breath as he started to speak about the cemetery, how Voldemort put him under the Crucio, how he had only wished that the pain would stop. "I had no control over my body. I didn't sense anything else, only pain."

Ana nodded slowly: "That's the effect of that spell. There are other spells with similar effects, dark curses mostly, that put your body and mind through unbelievable pain or even threaten to kill you through their sheer amount of malicious energy. In those moments you have to make an incredible hard decision, a decision I really don't envy you about: Endure the pain or release it."

"What do you mean: release?" Neville asked, not getting the direction Ana's thoughts went.

"Release the pain from your body and mind into your friends, to send the pain through the mind link," Hermione whispered with a very hoarse voice.

"No," Harry went incredible pale: "No, never."

"Harry," Daphne tried to calm him, to embrace him, but he struggled free.

"No, I can't do that. I can't … you can't really think that I would use something willingly that would put Daphne in that kind of pain."

Neville and Hermione weren't hurt that Harry thought about Daphne first, their own thoughts were running along the same direction. Even Hermione's logical mind wasn't able to convince herself that there could be moments where she would be willing to cause that kind of pain to Neville "only" to protect herself.

Harry started to back away and it was clear that he would flee any moment. His eyes were incredible large as he stared at Ana like she was some kind of demon to suggest such a thing. He hadn't a chance to avoid Daphne's silent tripping hex or the tackle she executed a second later. Breathing heavily he found himself on the floor with Daphne sitting on his chest. His heart was running a mile a minute. _How could Ana even think about that_?

"Harry," Daphne used her sharpest voice to get through the fog that was encircling his mind. Harry's eyes snapped towards her face. "Harry, do you love me?"

He stared. _What kind of question was that_?

"It is a really simple question, Harry. Do you love me?"

Harry breathed heavily. After long moments he nodded weakly.

"Do you know that I love you as well?" Again he nodded, still not daring to use his voice.

"Do you have any idea how life would be for me without you?" She stared at him, neither getting nor expecting an answer. "Can you imagine how your life would be without me?"

He stared at her voice and a tear appeared in his left eye.

"You're the only one among us who endured a Crucio, who understand the pain. Would you endure that again – for me?"

He nodded, this time with determination.

"Do you think that you're stronger than I, stronger than Hermione and Neville?" Harry shook his head weakly, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Do you think that your love is greater than mine? That you love me more than Neville loves Hermione?" Again he shook his head.

Ana only listened the whole time, neither daring to speak or word or to breathe too deeply. She had known that this would be really hard for the teenagers and she had hoped that something like this would happen. Especially Harry with his savior-complex would be against the idea to cause pain to those he loved.

Daphne's voice turned very soft. "Harry, I don't want to lose you. If having you to survive means to share your pain, I'll endure that. I know that you want to protect me, but you can't always do that. Perhaps you'll never really use this later, but if Ana thinks that we have to learn it at least, I trust her."

Daphne stared at him, locked eyes, locked out the minds of Neville and Hermione as she continued in Harry's mind only: {"You know it will be the same with Alicia next time. If I want to help her, I have to accept that it will cause pain to you. I have to trust you that you'll be able to endure it. We both agreed that Alicia's sanity is more important than even that pain. It is the same with your life."}

Very long Harry stayed silent. Only then he gave a single nod.

Ana breathed easier again. Now the lesson could continue.

.

_**Toledo – 18**__**th**__** of August**_

.

To say that Roxanne Greengrass née Pinegrew was royally pissed would be an understatement of epic proportions. Staring at the letter, reading it for the umpteenth time, Roxanne was still unable to really believe it. Not even after sixteen years of marriage she would have expected this from the imbecile she had the misfortune to be married to.

Roxanne forced herself to relax, breathing deeply, thinking about her daughters, the sole benefit of her father's decision to marry her off to the Greengrass …

"… bastard." Her Reducto hit the antique alabaster vase on its small table, pulverizing both. For a moment she felt a hint of regret, but she sorely needed that.

"I should have known," Roxanne mumbled, congratulating herself that she already had decided not to invite her dear husband to Daphne's birthday party. She wasn't certain if she would have been able to control herself in his presence. "So this is the reason, Cyrus." Her voice turned into a low, threatening growl. She had been suspicious of his intents for a while now, wondering why he tried so hard to befriend Harry. There had never been more than strained politeness between Harry's father and Cyrus at school and Roxanne didn't believe for a second that Cyrus felt more for the son. Her best shot so far had been that he had been acting like that on Lucius' orders; that the Malfoy Patriarch had intended to have an ear near the Boy-who-lived.

The real reason had been far simpler and far more disgusting. _Without my close relationship to my Goblin Accountant I never would have learned about this_, Roxanne mused, _or better without the close relationship between Mum and Wyvernclaw_.

"… _I have to inform you, that three months ago your husband Cyrus Greengrass addressed his Account Manager Farstrike with a loan request about the sum of 250,000 Galleons. As security he offered the impending engagement between your elder daughter Daphne Greengrass and your godson Harry James Potter. I ordered Mister Potter's accountant Coppertooth to deny any knowledge of such engagement plans. I hope that I was following your intentions with this."_

"You were," Roxanne smiled.

"_The request was denied. To my knowledge Mister Greengrass tried his luck with two other money-lenders, but they denied the loan too after inquiring his wealth status."_

This troubled Roxanne more than she wanted to admit. While her marriage contract made it quite clear that such a loan would only be in Cyrus name and not have any repercussions on her own wealth, these steps showed quite clearly how desperate Cyrus was to get the money.

"So you want to use Harry as your own gold cow," Roxanne pondered "but why? What have you in mind?"

250,000 Galleons was no small amount of money. It was nearly a third of Harry's inheritance and while Roxanne's own money ranged in the low millions – not to speak about her mother's wealth – it would be enough to buy a moderate mansion or a well-sized enterprise. Cyrus had no reason to buy a mansion and wasn't so stupid to support one of his mistresses this openly. This left only the enterprise idea.

"Is it one of your grand schemes of becoming a millionaire again, Cyrus?" Roxanne wondered with no small amount of biting sarcasm.

Cyrus had been envious of her family's wealth from the start and more than once had tried to get money for some silly plan, often following ideas from one of his even more inane friends. It had been a small surprise to her that even Lucius Malfoy apparently wasn't the business man he presented himself to be in public. The Malfoy Patriarch was barely able not to completely dump the money his inherited wealth produced with his own business ideas. More than once Narcissa had let out her frustration about her husband and how he again lost money with his newest plan or the last "well-placed" bribery aka "gift of friendship". No, Lucius Malfoy wasn't a great help financial-wise and Agatha had stopped a decade ago to spend any money on her plan to get Cyrus on his own feet.

Roxanne suddenly got deathly pale. Narcissa had told her how she expected Lucius to spend a large amount of his wealth on furthering the purist agenda, now that Voldemort was back. Suddenly Roxanne really hoped that Cyrus wanted the money because he wanted to buy a share of the Chudley Cannons or something similar brain-wrecked and not to support Voldemort, not to buy himself a place among the Death Eaters.

Shocked about the idea Roxanne sat down. She had intended to confront Cyrus with the letter, but now she wasn't certain anymore. She had to be careful. Perhaps a bit of Legilimency was in order. Roxanne didn't like the idea in the least, considered such a behavior like some kind of mind rape. However, she had to know, she had to protect her family and Cyrus was stupid enough to have such intentions.

_What can I do?_

.


End file.
